


在路上

by anorev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 82,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorev/pseuds/anorev
Summary: 《在路上》 by 水煮铃铛最早发于梅西同人贴吧。在托西的第一篇文的帖子里，从710楼开始更新CP：托西（托雷斯x梅西）九万字 。写于2014-2015左右。进一步OOC，更加OOC，OOC到离谱。在txt版本之上有小修改，主要是错别字之类。
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

在路上 by 水煮铃铛  
原帖地址：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3240046040 从710楼开始更新   
属性：架空   
CP：托西  
字数：九万字   
写于2014-2015左右。  
*

在路上  
1.0  
里奥第一次见到托雷斯时，托雷斯正在暴揍他的死党。  
他们站在路边，走过的人们纷纷对这位在大庭广众下痛扁挚友的爷们露出赞许的眼光，托雷斯一边动手嘴中一边说着：“你就给我弄来这么辆破车？半路抛锚怎么办？把你当午餐烤了吃了是不是？”  
里奥把目光转向一旁的罪魁祸首，一辆明显被大幅度改装过的军绿色吉普车停在一旁，上面不仅有泥浆作伴，还被贴了各种古怪的标语和符号，里奥想如果他不得不搭乘这辆车回家的话，他一定要用泥巴把上面的一些标语遮住，不然这辆车有开到半路就被人解体的风险。  
在他观察完未来几天的座驾后，一旁的动作片还在继续。里奥拎着行李站在一旁观看，履行“看棋（观战）不语真君子”的名言，用眼睛分毫不差地记录下托雷斯对待友人是如何暴虐的，并打定主意以后绝不能和这种人当朋友，长得帅也不行，是西班牙的金童也不行，因为如果被揍死就得不偿失了。  
几分钟后，托雷斯打累了，终于松了手，拉莫斯趁着这会儿开口说话了：“我都说了这车没问题！看着是破了点，但这是我亲自改装的——”  
“你亲自改装的？”托雷斯瞪大眼睛，他放下刚喝了几口的水瓶，再次靠近拉莫斯：“来吧，中场休息结束了，你再让我揍一会儿。”  
“你就这么信不着我！”拉莫斯叫道，“我跟你打包票没问题！”  
“要是信你的话我就不姓托雷斯！”  
“喂，等一下！”  
托雷斯停了动作，转头去看刚才起就一直占据着场内最佳观战位置的观众。  
“怎么了？”托雷斯问，“你想让我换个角度揍他吗？这个角度你看起来不顺眼吗？”  
他在胡说什么？  
“不是，我是里奥·梅西，我今天要搭车回家的——”  
“我当然知道你是里奥·梅西，你要是外人我也不会让你白占便宜免费看了这么半天好戏，”托雷斯说，“哈维告诉我你要搭车回家了，你先上车吧，我跟塞尔吉奥解决了私人恩怨就过来。”  
里奥想了一下，觉得还是听话上车比较好，以免他们战火扩大，殃及到他。  
“好久不见！”拉莫斯虽然还被人揪着领子，但还是有涵养地跟人家打了招呼。  
“好久不见，”里奥回道，“在赛场之外看见你心情好多了。”皇马副队被好基友揍得一副猪头样，看起来太解气了。  
皇马和巴萨的两位打了招呼，里奥把行李放到后排座上就上车了，没看见拉莫斯怜悯的眼神。  
里奥坐在副驾驶上，拿出手机开始发短信，告诉一干人等自己已经上了西班牙金童的贼船，他们现在在委内瑞拉，穿过巴西就能回家了。南美航空大面积瘫痪，所以只有坐车回家这一条路了。  
“可我被困在这儿回不了家了！”一天前里奥在电话里向普约尔嚷道，普约尔问：“你在什么地方来着？再说一遍。”  
“委内瑞拉，”里奥说，“飞机在这里迫降了，而且还说几天之内都不会有航班起飞——”  
“委内瑞拉？怎么听着这么耳熟？”普约尔问，哈维抬头看了几秒天花板，然后拍了下桌子：“南多在那儿度假呢，你记不记得他前几天发了照片给我们看，傻得要死，说是探索拉美地区的风情什么什么的——”  
“那种地方有什么好玩的？”普约尔问。  
“南多神经病，你又不是不知道。”哈维说。  
“喂喂——你们怎么闲聊起来了？我怎么办？”里奥叫道。  
“我说，里奥，”哈维从普约尔手里接过电话，他正努力忍着笑：“我们找个帅哥送你回家好不好？”  
“有多帅？”里奥问，呸！这不是重点！“你们确定他能把我送回家？”  
普约尔抢回电话：“当然能了，你知道，我们的国家队队花——啊不是！我是说西班牙金童——费尔南多·帅的要死·托雷斯——”  
“他在委内瑞拉？”里奥问。  
“你干嘛那么大惊小怪的语气？”普约尔说，“他上次度假还跑到土库曼斯坦呢。”  
“那是哪儿？”里奥问。  
“我还真不太知道……”普约尔说。  
“好像是中东吧，”哈维说，“总之，里奥，现在南多在委内瑞拉，他似乎正打算开车横穿南美大陆，让他送你回家正好，反正他也打算一路向南。”  
“是你们队友的话……那就没问题了吧。”里奥嘟囔着。心想普约尔做事干脆利落，哈维老练稳重，伊涅斯塔低调平和——唔，简直所有西班牙人都是好人。  
“没问题没问题！”哈维忍着笑说，“都交给南多吧，他会好好照顾你的！”  
“为什么你在笑？”里奥问。  
电话这边的普约尔和哈维笑得快打滚了。  
“我们笑是因为——给你找到了可以依靠的人嘛。”哈维说。然后他给托雷斯打了电话，告诉他里奥·梅西在委内瑞拉遇到了点小麻烦，问他能不能送他回家。  
“反正你也要横穿南美。”哈维说。  
“我确实想，”托雷斯躺在椅子上，脑袋上扣着一个帽子，“可我的车被我开得太猛，报废了，现在我在等拉莫斯送车过来呢。”  
“他人在西班牙，怎么给你送车过去？”  
“我的车被我玩儿废了好几天了，我早就告诉拉莫斯了，他说他在当地有朋友，可以给我弄辆适合这边道路的车，保证绕南美一周都没问题。”  
“你什么时候能拿到车？”哈维问。  
“我不知道啊，拉莫斯说车需要改良一下，说他的朋友们还在改装，但我听语气，总感觉他也跑到南美来了……”  
“没事，你等个一两天，等车到手了，我们就让里奥去找你，你把他送回阿根廷。”  
“这倒没问题，反正我向南走，迟早要到阿根廷。”  
于是一天后里奥见到了托雷斯。他上了车，有点明白为什么哈维和普约尔在电话里笑了。他看了窗外一眼，两个西班牙人的战火已经结束，托雷斯松开拉莫斯的领子，“今天先这样，你等着，车要是半路抛了锚，回来以后我非让你好看不可。”  
“你可以不信任我但你不能不信任我改装的车。”拉莫斯说，然后把两个超大的行李袋丢到后排座上。  
托雷斯上了车，里奥和窗外的拉莫斯挥了下手道别，心想着为什么同样都是西班牙国家队的，普约尔和哈维那么可爱，皇马和马竞的就一个犯二一个吓人。  
上车后两人都没说话，托雷斯开车，里奥玩手机，过了一会儿，里奥忍不住好奇，平板地指出道：“你刚才把拉莫斯揍了个半死。”  
托雷斯诧异地提高声调，“我没有啊。”  
“他都被你揍成一幅猪头样了，你还不承认。”里奥说。  
“可是——我没有啊，”托雷斯再次强调道，“那很平常啊。”  
嘿他这语气……  
里奥看向托雷斯，他恢复了接受采访时的温和模样，看起来人畜无害，那表情就好像真是里奥误会了他一样。  
“你的朋友都要这样被你痛揍吗？”里奥问。  
“怎么会，”托雷斯说，“你也看到了，塞尔吉奥办事谁能放心啊，一想到这车是他组装的我就发愁。”  
他现在看起来像个正常人一样，里奥想，他是怎么在正常和不正常之间这么从容地转换来转换去的？  
“哈维说你在这儿度假。”里奥说。  
“反正有假期，想开车贯穿南美洲来着，车被我开碎了，没办法才停在这儿歇了几天。”托雷斯说。  
“你也不嫌累，”里奥说，“放假了我只想呆在家里睡觉、打游戏，或者去海边晒晒太阳。”  
“太没意思了，”托雷斯说，“其实今年以来我的假期也没什么意思，以前我经常跑到没人会说英语、西语的地方，动不动就被打劫然后反打劫——”  
“什么叫反打劫？”里奥问。  
“就是他抢我没抢成，然后我抢了他抢来的东西……其实这也不算犯法，是不是？他的那些东西也是抢来的嘛。”  
里奥好一会儿没说话，心想着自己还是老老实实跟着这个人吧，铁定是饿不着了，万一断了粮没了水，托雷斯也可以去打劫别人。但里奥也觉得奇怪，怎么以前从来不知道西班牙民风这么彪悍。  
“唔，谢谢你送我回家。”里奥说。道谢的话还是要说的。  
“不用，有人作伴我也高兴，”说着托雷斯笑了，“我说，宝贝儿，分担一半旅程吧？”  
“什么？”  
“开车啊，一人一半，就我自己一个人开车你想累死我？”  
“你正常说不就好了，我当然会开车，也没打算一路上都不帮忙啊。”里奥说，“你别那么叫我，好奇怪。”  
“你说什么啊？”托雷斯问，“我刚才叫你什么了？”  
“你怎么能刚说完就抵赖不承认？”里奥问，心想他怎么这么厚颜无耻。  
“我没说什么啊。”托雷斯答道。  
“你刚才叫了声‘宝贝儿’——”  
“叫谁？”托雷斯问。  
“叫我啊。”里奥说。  
“那怎么可能。”托雷斯笑道。  
“你这个人怎么这样！”里奥说，然后转头看窗外不理他。

2.0

中午吃饭时两人在路边找了家餐馆——事实上并非是他们挑中这家餐馆，而是别无他选，有地方吃饭就停车了，根本没得挑。翻菜单时两人连连叹气，等到菜端上来后托雷斯和里奥动作一致地把不吃的东西拨到盘子的另一边，吃了一会儿，里奥才注意到他们挑食的方式正好相反。  
“你怎么不吃肉？”里奥问，“我不记得听说过你是素食主义者。”  
“我不是，”托雷斯说，“但出来到外面玩的时候我习惯素食，要开车开好久，所以要补充体力。”  
“要补充体力的话不是吃肉才对吗？”  
“素食可以补充长久的耐力，不是肉食那样短暂的爆发力，好多运动员不是都是素食主义者嘛。”托雷斯说完，两人共同看着面前的盘子，托雷斯这边剩了好多肉，里奥那边剩了好多蔬菜。  
“你吃饱了吗？”托雷斯问。  
“我们交换吧。”里奥会意答道。  
托雷斯嫌弃这里的菜没有纯素食，里奥嫌弃肉菜里总是有蔬菜搅在里面，交换食物后两人都心满意足。  
午餐吃得里奥十分满意，他琢磨着或许自己和托雷斯说不定挺合得来。   
下午里奥接替托雷斯开车，不到两个小时托雷斯就又让他坐回副驾驶了。晚上两人以和中午相同的方式在路边的一家餐馆里解决了晚饭，然后把车开到旁边的汽车旅馆。  
“这地方看着可真够呛啊。”托雷斯打量着旅馆的褪色招牌说。  
“有地方住就不错了。”里奥说。两人推门进去，托雷斯走到前台，拿出一张卡放在上面。  
“两个单人房。”  
“不刷卡。”胖胖的老板从报纸上抬起头回答道。  
“什么？”托雷斯问。  
“这里不接受刷卡。”老板再次说了一遍。托雷斯愣了一秒，然后在钱包里把所有纸币都拿了出来。  
“上帝啊，我们废了，”托雷斯说，“你那儿有多少现金？”  
里奥翻了翻身上所有的口袋，诚实地交出所有钱。  
“这个……”托雷斯数了数少得可怜的钱，问老板道：“我想问一下，这几天我如果在这条路上接着开车，其他旅馆也都不刷卡吗？”  
老板摇头。  
“我们这里都不接受刷卡。”  
“你们还想不想好好做生意挣钱？”托雷斯问。  
“你们还想不想要个有人样的地方住？”老板问。  
“英语说的不错啊。”托雷斯讽刺道。  
“再跟我斗嘴我英日法德芬兰语一起说给你听。”老板说。  
“您赢了，”托雷斯说，“我甘拜下风，”他转身向里奥，“我们省着点花钱吧，到能刷卡的地方再住两间房。”  
里奥点头同意，托雷斯要了间双人房，老板丢给托雷斯一把钥匙。  
“楼上右转。”  
“右转哪一间啊？”里奥问。  
“右转后一共就那一间。”老板不耐烦地回了句。  
托雷斯和里奥上了楼，推开破破烂烂的木板门，打开灯后看见正对着他们的是一张双人床。  
“很好，今天西班牙和阿根廷可以改善一下关系了，连个两张床的房间都没有么？”托雷斯说。  
里奥在门口打量了下房间，这里确实简陋，但出乎意料地大，房间看起来很宽敞。  
两人进了房间，里奥在床上坐下后就拿起手机开始玩，托雷斯在屋子里转了转，进浴室里研究了一会儿，然后问里奥要不要先去洗澡。  
“好啊，那我先去了。”里奥扔下手机进了浴室，早洗完早钻被窝，然后在被窝里接着玩手机。   
里奥进了浴室，水流声响了一会儿，托雷斯听见里奥叫他。  
“怎么了？”托雷斯在浴室门口问。  
“忽然没有热水了！”里奥大声说。  
“不会吧，”托雷斯推门进来，里奥缩在浴缸里，水刚没过腰，托雷斯拿过花洒，一边放水一边调水温，怎么调都不热。  
“开玩笑，放不出热水留着你干什么，”托雷斯对花洒说，他盯着花洒研究几秒，忽然把花洒用力向墙上用力磕了几下，里奥刚想说你这么暴力也没用，但托雷斯欢呼了一声，骄傲地把花洒递给里奥，“怎么样，修好了吧。”  
里奥接过来，果然里面正在流出热水。他打开热水水龙头，刚刚还在淌凉水的水龙头也开始流热水了。  
“好神奇啊。”里奥说。  
“这些东西都欺软怕硬，”托雷斯向外走，“有事再叫我。”  
托雷斯走出浴室没几分钟，里奥又开始叫他。  
“托雷斯！水又凉了！”  
我怎么不知道我什么时候转行当水管工了，托雷斯想，再度进了浴室开始和花洒奋战。但这次的情况和上次不同，无论他如何暴力，花洒和水龙头就是不肯就范，谁都不肯施舍些热水。  
看他费力地折腾了半天也没用，里奥心想将就一下好了。  
“就这样吧，别管它了，”里奥说，“现在水还温着，我快点洗完就行了。”  
“不行啊，”托雷斯说，“一会儿我还要洗啊，都是凉水，你让我怎么办？”然后他继续捣鼓着花洒，里奥坐在水里呆呆地看他和花洒奋战。  
“哈！修好了！”托雷斯说，然后激动地把花洒对准里奥，“你看，又有热水了！”  
“我看不到！你把水都弄到我眼睛上啦！”里奥嚷道，托雷斯把花洒递给里奥，他刚走出浴室，门口就响起敲门声。托雷斯走出去开门，胖胖的老板站在门外。  
“有事吗？”  
“刚才忘了告诉你们，”老板不紧不慢地说，“热水供应到八点。”  
“本来热水就不好用，你还告诉我只供应到八点！”托雷斯说。  
“不满意住别家啊，”老板说，“三百公里之外还有家汽车旅馆，你们可以去碰碰运气，路况好的话还能在前半夜赶到那儿。”  
“知道了！”托雷斯关上门，回头正对上墙上的壁钟：七点五十。  
“里奥·梅西！”托雷斯猛地拽开浴室门冲了进去，一边吼着梅西的名字一边脱掉衣服甩在地上，“热水只供应到八点，就剩十分钟了！快，给我让个地方——”  
“你干什么！”里奥惊恐地缩在浴缸的一角，托雷斯已经抽了腰带正在脱裤子。  
“洗澡啊，你说干什么，”托雷斯说，“你没听见我刚才说的吗，热水只供应到八点，还剩十分钟——现在大概只剩九分钟了，快，里奥，我们时间紧迫——”  
“谁跟你时间紧迫！”里奥说，然后抓了浴巾把自己围住，“你先别脱衣服，等一下——”  
托雷斯看着里奥笨手笨脚地把浴巾裹在腰上，然后迈出浴缸，抱着自己的衣服快步出了浴室。  
“这有什么啊，大家都是爷们儿。”托雷斯说，然后也顾不得重新放水，用原来的水抓紧时间开始洗澡。过了一会儿他觉得水温低了，再次试图放热水，花洒和水龙头坚持不懈地和他做对，放出来的水冰冰冷冷的，没一会儿托雷斯就从一缸冷水里跳出来了。  
“上帝啊这地方太可怕了。”  
托雷斯出了浴室，一溜烟钻进被子里瑟瑟发抖。  
“你怎么了？”刚刚跑了热水澡，浑身都热乎乎的里奥窝在自己那边问。  
托雷斯简单说了他试图调高水温但反被冰水袭击的事，里奥向他致以精神上的慰问，然后就继续玩手机了。  
过了一会儿，里奥玩累了手机后下床去关了灯。这时托雷斯还在被窝里哆哆嗦嗦。  
“你没事吧？不会生病吧？”说着，里奥摸了下托雷斯的额头，托雷斯被电击般似的忽然抬起头：“你身上怎么那么热！”  
“我刚才泡了热水澡嘛。”里奥说。  
托雷斯沉默两秒，忽然掀起被子钻到里奥这边来，把他紧紧抱在怀里。里奥拼命去推他，托雷斯毫不费力地按下他的胳膊和腿，里奥不依不挠，继续挣扎，托雷斯吼道：“你给我老实点！这么冷的天抱你一会儿怎么了？给我当暖炉又不会丢了命！”  
“你身上凉死了！”里奥叫道，“还暖炉呢，一会儿暖炉都灭了，连火星都不剩了！”  
“少胡说，”托雷斯用力勒紧胳膊，“你老老实实躺着，过会儿我就能暖和过来了。”  
“然后呢？”  
“什么然后？”  
“暖和过来之后你不滚回到自己那边吗？”里奥问。  
“我那边凉死了，我再回去不就又冷了？”  
“你这是耍赖！”里奥嚷道，“你就要这么赖在我这边一整夜吗？”  
“有本事你就把我踢下去，不然我们就省了耍嘴皮子的功夫早点睡觉，”托雷斯说，“再说要不是刚才我帮你放热水，你现在能舒舒服服地躺在这儿？”说着他把胳膊又勒紧了些，枕在枕头上不出声了。  
里奥虽然觉得他说的有道理，但还是做了最后几下挣扎，发现自己根本没办法跟这个人抗衡后只好放弃希望，一动不动地忍着。几分钟后他说话了：  
“喂，你能不能把手松开点儿，这样勒得好难受。”  
托雷斯稍微松了松手，里奥动了动，他的脑袋埋在托雷斯的肩膀处，怎么都觉得不舒服。  
“诶，我能不能翻个身？”里奥问。  
“不能，”托雷斯说，“这样我比较暖和。”  
“可这样我比较难受！”里奥说。  
“一会儿就好了。”托雷斯随口说道。里奥在心里骂着怎么碰到这么不体贴的人，然后在托雷斯胳膊上掐了下。  
“宝贝儿我的敏感点不在那儿，”托雷斯懒洋洋地说，“要挑逗我你还差了些火候。”  
“你脑子有问题是不是！”里奥喊道，手脚并用地还击，再次被托雷斯压制住了。  
“乖乖睡觉，”托雷斯说，“明天还要开一整天的车呢。”  
刚才明明是你先满嘴不正经的！

3.0

里奥听着走廊上有开门关门声和走路声，楼梯也吱吱呀呀地响了起来。  
大概到了起床的时候。里奥睁眼，费力地吸了口气，然后卯足了力气把身上的人推倒一边去：“别压着我，你重死了——”  
被推开的托雷斯看了眼里奥，闭上眼翻身到另一侧：“早上好啊，里奥，谢谢你昨天没让我冻死。”  
“我一点也不想谢你没把我压死，你怎么睡着睡着就往别人身上挤？”  
“因为我冷。”托雷斯说，然后迷糊着坐起来，看了眼墙上的钟，九点一刻。  
“我们醒的太晚了，”托雷斯一边穿衣服一边打哈欠：“好歹是在赶路，应该早点起床的。”  
托雷斯进了浴室洗漱，里奥趁着早饭前的功夫继续摆弄手机，这时忽然有电话打了进来，普约尔已经迫不及待想知道里奥被托雷斯摧残成什么样了，在他的想象中里奥一脸无奈，说托雷斯抢了他的布丁吃之类的。  
“旅途怎么样？”普约尔忍着笑问，“和南多在一起还好吗？”  
“怎么样？”里奥重复道：“很好啊，我好的不得了，昨天被你们西班牙的神经病前锋抱着睡了一整夜，你说怎么样。”  
普约尔瞠目结舌，这可不是他想象的抢了布丁吃那么简单！他的舌头好半天才拐过弯：“你——你说什么？”  
“你听见了，”里奥恨恨地说，“这有什么啊，之前他还在我洗澡的时候冲进浴室呢，不由分说就开始脱裤子，你们西班牙人什么时候这么自来熟了？”  
“啊——”普约尔攥着电话喊了起来，然后穿着拖鞋踉踉跄跄地扑到哈维门前去敲门：“哈维你快出来想想办法！里奥有危险！”  
“危险？什么危险？”哈维在屋子里问。  
“十万火急的危险！”普约尔夸张地叫着，“南多的神经病升级了，他竟然抱着里奥睡觉、还在里奥洗澡的时候闯进浴室里！”  
哈维猛地拉开门，两人大眼瞪大眼看着。  
“不会吧？”哈维说，“南多都变态到这个份上了？”  
“都怪你当时让里奥去找南多！”普约尔说，“想开里奥的玩笑也不能用这种方法啊！”  
哈维有些困惑：“可南多以前不这样啊，顶多谁亲了他一下他就回头卸了人家车的轮胎……什么时候他变得这么兽性大发了？”  
“你说他们没干什么吧？”普约尔问，“听里奥的语气，南多好像还没干什么实质性的事。”  
“我觉得也不远了……”哈维说。  
普约尔握着哈维的肩膀摇晃着：“想想办法啊你想想办法啊！不能让里奥就这样掉进南多的魔掌啊！”  
“可我们人在西班牙，哪有什么办法？”哈维说，“要不然就告诉里奥到时候千万别反抗吧，免得南多让他一个礼拜下不来床——”  
“你这算是什么办法！”普约尔说。  
“你有其他主意吗！”哈维问，普约尔答不上来，两人对着发怔。  
“你们俩好样的，”里奥的声音从手机中闷闷地传来，普约尔这才想到自己刚才一直没挂电话，他们的对话里奥都听到了，“卖队友卖的得心应手。”  
普约尔呆呆地看着手机，哈维立刻抢过来按了结束键。  
托雷斯从浴室走出来，看见里奥发呆，问道：“怎么了你？”  
里奥组织了一下语言，他本想换个好听的说法，但最后还是可怜兮兮地说道：“我被队友卖了……卖给你了，他们好像原本打算要开我玩笑才让我来找你的……”  
托雷斯一边听一边喝水，放下水瓶问：“那怎么了？”  
“所以——”里奥斟酌着，“我之前和你不熟，你这个人……其实很可怕吗？听哈维和普约尔的口气，他们好像开始担心我的人身安全了。”  
托雷斯歪头想了想，说道：“按照队里人的观点来看，我这个人好像确实有点可怕……但也还好，我也没干什么，是不是？昨天我们开车的时候不是聊得挺愉快么，吃饭也吃的正好互补，虽说晚上搂着你睡觉确实是我自作主张，可那是求生本能啊，不搂着你我会被冻死的，你也应该善解人意一点，乖乖让我抱不就好了。”  
里奥心想着什么叫我应该善解人意啊明明是你不体贴人好吗？干什么我一个巴萨的前锋就要乖乖听你的话啊？里奥本想顶嘴，但考虑到托雷斯的恶劣性格还是把嘴边的话咽回去了。  
其实托雷斯说的有道理，里奥想，我们俩聊天和吃饭都挺愉快的，他昨天也帮我修了花洒，虽说搂着睡觉有点过分，但也没什么，大家都是男的，怕什么……  
哼，普约尔和哈维想看我笑话，偏让他们看不到！里奥想，然后收拾好东西和托雷斯一起下楼吃早饭了。  
早餐时托雷斯和里奥互相向对方盘子中拨自己不爱吃（同时也是对方爱吃）的东西，托雷斯一边拨肉给里奥一边说：“我们俩这不是挺好的么。”  
里奥飞速地挥舞刀叉吃着，点头表示同意。  
*  
两人开车一路向南，所到之处都不划卡，提款机也没见到一个。托雷斯和里奥的现金很快花光了，可他们还没走到可以划卡付账的地方。  
“你要去打劫吗？”里奥问正在向车窗外张望的托雷斯。  
“不，我们要去打工——不是我们，是我。”托雷斯说着把车停到一家餐馆前。  
里奥没来得及问为什么他说只有他一个人打工，想到另一个问题问道：“可万一他们不需要人手呢？”  
“不要也得要，除非他们欢迎我们吃霸王餐，”说着托雷斯拉开车门：“走，里奥，吃饭去。”  
进店后托雷斯和平常一样点菜，饭菜都端上来后里奥吃的心神不宁，生怕托雷斯的计划出什么差错。托雷斯倒是吃得不紧不慢，照样把肉拨给里奥，然后把里奥盘子里的蔬菜划到自己盘子里。  
接下来他和计划中的一样，一顿饱餐后托雷斯向老板摊牌，自己没钱，要么留下来打工赚钱，要么就请老板和店员揍一顿完事。  
“你们是故意的吧？”老板问。  
“我们也是没办法，只能这样了，”托雷斯说，“总比去打劫好。”  
“你看到了现在客人多，我也没时间和你们俩磨蹭，”老板说，“吃亏的生意谁也不做，但我不想添麻烦，你们在这儿帮忙一天，饭钱赚够了就走吧。”  
托雷斯嘴上答应着，心想我可是打算在这儿多赚几天路费再走呢，想那么快打发我可没门。  
“你和你朋友，”老板看了下大厅说，“你们俩都在前面帮忙吧，厨房不缺人。”  
“不，就我自己，”托雷斯说，“没他的事。”  
“你这人什么死脑筋？”老板问，“你们俩一起还能多算一份工钱，快点把钱还上，你们不急着赶路吗？”  
“他是我朋友托付给我让我照顾的，我没道理让他也干活。再说我自己一个顶俩，用不上他，你让他来帮忙他也只能添乱。”托雷斯信誓旦旦。老板姑且信了他的话，让另一个服务生告诉他工作上需要注意的事。  
这家餐馆在繁忙的路上，客人极多，托雷斯灵活地在桌子和客人间穿梭着，一丁点纰漏都没出过。里奥觉得不好意思，不想眼见他一个国家队前锋在餐馆里跑来跑去端盘子，托雷斯本人却看似毫不介意。  
“催一下四号的汤，现在上七号的甜点，十一号桌的盐瓶空了马上给我一个，十五号说他不要热咖啡要加冰的，还有十八号和十九号刚才都要点一份今天的特价菜，二十一号、二十四号和二十五号要结账——算了，你把账单给我我来算——”  
厨房和收银台都手忙脚乱的，托雷斯一口气说了一串指令，两边的人都马不停蹄地记着，把他要的东西给他，托雷斯嫌收银员手脚慢，干脆自己拿了找钱，然后带上各种递给他的东西，有条不紊地走回餐桌间，把各桌需要的东西递过去，一边露出礼节性的微笑。  
*

晚上收工时，托雷斯立刻像换了个人似的，一整天笑眯眯的神情和轻快的步伐都不见了，他累得抬不起腿，拖着脚步上楼，一边嘟囔着抱怨这里没有电梯。进了房间后他以摔倒的姿势躺在床上，里奥坐在自己的床上看他，问他是不是累坏了。  
“还行，”托雷斯说着坐了起来，“比踢球累多了。我得洗澡去了，再拖两分钟一定睡着了。”  
“我没想到你当服务生会态度这么好，”里奥说，“我以为你会对客人冷着一张脸呢。”  
托雷斯打了个哈欠，一边站起来脱衣服，准备去浴室。  
“干什么像什么，要么就别干。再说不就是笑么，难道比哭难？”  
里奥觉得托雷斯的话说得在理，而且他也很感激托雷斯照顾着他的感受、没让他也一起在餐馆里打工——里奥倒是想夸口说自己也做得来，但他心知肚明，自己根本干不了这样的工作，就算做了也不可能像托雷斯那样从容不迫，只能毛手毛脚地给人添麻烦。里奥想了想感谢的话，刚开口要说，这时托雷斯忽然把一堆皱巴巴的钱下雨似的撒在他身上，被蹂躏得不成样子的钞票掉在里奥头上，然后滚到他的腿上、床上和地板上。  
“数数多少钱，今天的小费，我可没劲儿数了。”  
说完托雷斯打着哈欠进了浴室。  
里奥忽然觉得自己好像被他买下了。  
手机响了一声，里奥·坐在钱堆里发呆·梅西打开信息，是哈维发来的。  
屏幕上写着一行字：“里奥，你还好吗？”  
里奥决定吓唬哈维和普约尔一下（他们两家人在一起度假）。他脱了上衣丢到一边，举起手机把光着上身的自己和满床的钱拍了下来，和文字短信一起发给哈维。  
那边普约尔和哈维一起盯着手机等回音，打开短信后就看见这样一句话：  
“很好啊~ O(∩_∩)O 刚才托雷斯撒了好多钱在我身上呢！(▔▽▔)”  
普约尔还没从这句话的冲击中缓过来，就看见信息中附带的照片也打开了：里奥赤裸着上身表情无辜地坐在床上，他的身上和床上、地板上都是皱巴巴的钱。  
“费尔南多·托雷斯！”普约尔怒吼道，忽然站起身要冲出去，哈维扯着衣角把他拽住了。  
“你拦着我干什么？”普约尔问。  
“不然你打算怎么样？”哈维问。  
“我要去杀了南多。”普约尔说。  
“别去，”哈维说，“他的神经病升级了，你跟这种人玩儿不起。”  
“那里奥怎么办！”  
“南多好像还没干什么。”哈维说。  
“你怎么知道？”普约尔问。  
哈维放大照片，拿着手机在各个角度看了看：“里奥身上什么痕迹都没有，应该还没事，里奥可能就是在耍小孩子脾气想吓吓我们。”  
“想吓死我啊！跟南多在一起才几天他就学坏了！”普约尔说。  
*  
这边里奥拍完了照片，赶快把衣服重新套上，这间屋子也有点凉，这一路上的旅馆全是这个德行，要什么没什么，还一个个都冷的要死。他穿好了衣服，开始对付满床的钱。  
“你绝对是有毛病，托雷斯……”里奥一面嘟囔着一面把钱一张张捋平、收好，“怎么不去陪酒，小费比这多多了——”  
“里奥·梅西你不要当我听不见！”浴室里的托雷斯忽然吼道：“老子赚钱养你你少说风凉话！”  
“什么叫你养我！这么几个钱你养得起我吗！”里奥看不见托雷斯，不甘示弱地在浴室外吼了回去。  
“我说，宝贝儿——”托雷斯忽然打开浴室门，“你这么跟我顶嘴是想干什么啊？让我把你揪进来一起洗澡吗？”  
里奥把一打钱放在胸口，做出防御性的动作：“你别闹……”  
“那就赶快数钱去！”托雷斯摔下这句话关上浴室门，里奥赶快把洒在地上和床上的钱捡起来。  
过了一会儿托雷斯从浴室出来，里奥把整理好的钱递给他：“这些钱还是不够我们花，明天如果我们继续开车，晚上住宿的钱花了之后基本上也不剩什么了。”  
“你在担心这个？”托雷斯问，“我今天下班前已经告诉老板我会接着在这儿干几天了。”  
“你说了他就同意了？”里奥问。  
“他原本不想同意，可我做的比谁都好，马上圣诞节了，来往的客人多，他巴不得有个能干的帮忙呢。”  
“我也帮你不就好了。”里奥喃喃说道。  
“不用，我自己来就行了，”托雷斯说，“再说你就算来帮忙也只能帮倒忙。”  
里奥不再争辩，进了浴室洗澡，出来时看见托雷斯缩在被子里。里奥走过去站在他床边说道：“可我觉得……只有你自己工作我还是很过意不去。”  
“不用过意不去，”托雷斯看了他一眼忽然把他拽进被子里牢牢按住，一连串动作一气呵成：“接着给我暖床就好了。”  
“神经病！今天水又不凉，你抱着我干什么！”  
“水不凉可是屋子里凉啊！我告诉你我们俩要是分开睡，明天早上醒了保证都感冒，两个人一起还能暖和点。”托雷斯说，然后轻车熟路地把里奥搂进怀里。里奥挣扎无果，过了一会儿问道：“你说，在俱乐部和国家队的时候你都这么祸害谁了？”  
“谁也没有，”托雷斯说，“没人敢和我住一起，所以我一直享受单人房待遇。我的房间门上写着‘禁止接近’，没人敢过来。”  
“那你干嘛要这么祸害我！”里奥嚷道。  
“因为这地方冷！”托雷斯说，“别折腾了，一会儿热气都被你弄到被子外面去了，赶紧睡觉，明天我还要上班呢。”  
呸！不就是打工赚路费吗，还说什么上班！……唔……明天这家伙还要在餐馆里辛苦一天，不和他计较了。  
里奥只能这么安慰自己。  
几天后他发现其实托雷斯的肩膀枕着挺舒服的。

4.0  
里奥和托雷斯在圣诞节前一天的大清早吵了起来。  
两人已经有四天没赶过路了，他们的路费不够，汽车的油费，两人的食宿费都是问题，尽管托雷斯在餐馆中作为服务生每天都能拿到薪水和不少小费，但这些对于一个人来说绰绰有余的钱根本不足以应对两个人的花销。  
于是在圣诞节前一天的早上，刚刚醒来的托雷斯皱眉看着天花板出神。他仰卧着躺在床上，里奥枕在他的右胳膊上被他环在怀里——前者皱眉苦思，表情苦大仇深，后者睡得香甜，一副乖巧模样，这一幕看起来非常像“黑手党老大留宿情人家中，清早苦思铲除敌手对策”，唯独托雷斯手中少了支烟，不然就可以乱真了。  
这几天两人都是一起睡的，里奥也习惯了。他开始觉得托雷斯说的有道理了，果然两个人睡暖一点，就像托雷斯说的，“反正都是爷们”，自己也不是女孩子，有什么可计较的，反正也没什么损失——托雷斯白天在餐馆中赚钱，晚上给自己当人肉抱枕——其实西班牙前锋人也不错。  
里奥有些醒了，不自觉地向托雷斯身上挤，一边把右胳膊伸出去搭在他胸前。  
“凉——我要被子——”里奥嘟囔着，托雷斯把被子拽上来盖住里奥的肩膀。  
“我说，亲爱的，我们的钱不够花啊。”托雷斯说，还在直着眼看天花板。  
里奥揉了下眼睛：“别叫我亲爱的……钱不够？让我也去餐馆打工不就好了，你还不让——”  
“你不能去，”托雷斯说，“这样来钱太慢了，我在想要不要把车卖掉。”  
里奥睁开眼。  
“可你不能卖掉朋友送你的车。”  
“也不是什么值得留念的东西，”托雷斯说，“那辆车也卖不了多少钱，原本车不错，被他们改装的乱七八糟，发动机倒是好，但是太费油——”  
“可那是你朋友亲自组装的，你怎么能卖掉呢？”  
“你不用担心没车，里奥，我不会让你一路搭车回阿根廷的。卖了那辆车之后我们就有现金了，拿着现金我们搭车到可以提钱的地方，提了钱之后我们再买车继续走，我保证我们能买辆好得多的车。”  
“我不是担心没有车，”里奥说，“那是拉莫斯送你的，他——还特意从西班牙赶来组装这辆车给你，这是份礼物啊。”  
“这有什么好稀奇的？”托雷斯说，“诸如此类的破烂货我每年能从队友们那儿收到好几打，全都留着我的房子就挤爆了。”  
“你怎么能这么不在意朋友送的礼物！”  
“不不不里奥，我们不是在说这个，我们是在说钱的事，别忽然转到那么感性的地方。”托雷斯说。  
里奥还是觉得托雷斯这样做不太好。托雷斯还在说钱的事，里奥接上话：“那好，不说这个，我们接着说钱，你让我去餐馆帮忙。在前面应付客人我不拿手，在厨房里总没问题，我总不至于不会洗碗。”  
“不行，你不能去。”托雷斯说。  
“你不能就这样对人乱下命令！”里奥说，“我不是什么都不会做！我也可以赚钱养你的！”  
“我们不是在讨论谁养谁的问题，”托雷斯笑道，“亲爱的，我们还没结婚，说这个太早了。”  
“你又乱说！谁要和你结婚！”里奥嚷道，“就算结了婚，你也不能就认定我养不了家！我也可以挣钱的，除了踢球我也能做其他事！还有别叫我亲爱的！”  
托雷斯坐了起来，开始穿衣服：“好了，我该去上班了，卖车的事我再考虑一下，关键是那辆车也卖不了多少钱，毕竟是二手的，还改装得奇模怪样——”  
“你这人怎么不听人说话！”  
“我们都是成年人了，亲爱的，”托雷斯说，“想要做什么都可以自己决定，是不是？”  
听了这样的话，里奥的火气忽然上来了：“好啊，那你也不要再管我，我就要去厨房帮忙！是你说我们都是成年人可以自己做决定的！”  
“不许去！”托雷斯忽然阴沉下脸来，里奥在瞬间忽然有些害怕，但马上嘴硬答道：“不要管我的事，我说要去就要去！”  
里奥刚套上件长袖，就被托雷斯拽着领子拉回到他面前：“你听见我的话了，不许去，别让我重复。”  
里奥不知道托雷斯身上究竟有什么东西竟然把自己震慑得难以开口，他说不出话，低头想要去拨开托雷斯的手，但那双手攥得太紧了，他根本就掰不开。  
“你干什么……快放开我，我又不是小孩子，你凭什么这样管着我！”里奥叫着，一边去推他。  
托雷斯松手了，表情仍旧冷冷的。  
“你乖乖呆着，别想着要去餐馆添乱。我再不过去就迟到了，晚上回来我再解释。”  
之后的早上两人都没再说话，托雷斯离开后，里奥站在窗口向外看，听见路上的人对托雷斯说“圣诞快乐”，里奥才忽然想到明天是圣诞节，自己不仅没对他道圣诞快乐，反而一大清早就和他吵了起来。想到这儿里奥有些后悔，心里觉得不舒服，过了一会儿又劝慰自己，反正也有托雷斯的不对，不能全怪自己。  
虽然托雷斯要他不许去餐馆，但里奥还是偷偷去了，他也想赚些钱，分担些责任。但他溜到厨房后只得到他们已经满人、不缺人手的消息——里奥十分怀疑是托雷斯让他们这样说的，这附近没有其他可以工作的地方，里奥最后还是无功而返。  
晚上里奥在餐馆门口等着托雷斯，眼看下班时间过了一刻钟，他还是没出来。里奥进去，问站在收银台旁的托雷斯：“你怎么还不走？我都等你半天了，不是到了下班时间吗？”  
“确实到了下班时间了，”托雷斯说，“但是老板说今天加班费翻倍，因为过节嘛——”  
“才不要加班！”里奥说，语气有点暴躁，拽着托雷斯向外走，“过节了加什么班！回家！”  
“临时住的地方还被你叫成‘家’了，”托雷斯被里奥拉着，懒洋洋地走在后面说着：“也不知道你在想什么，放着那么多加班费不让我挣。”  
“平时都那么辛苦了，过节干嘛还要加班！”里奥拽着托雷斯出了餐馆，没几步两人走进旅馆的房间，里奥把托雷斯推进去，脱下他的外套指挥道：“你把衣服脱了，我帮你按按后背，昨天你不是说肩膀疼吗。”  
“你怎么忽然知道心疼人了？”托雷斯说，里奥在他身上拍了一下：“少得了便宜还卖乖！”  
托雷斯脱了上衣，里奥对着他的肩膀又揉又按，手法不到位，力道也不够，但对托雷斯又僵又硬的肩膀和后背来说已经够好了。  
里奥揉了一会儿，支吾着开口道：“早上的事……不好意思，我没想大清早就和你吵，还忘了说‘圣诞快乐’。”  
“没事，我挺擅长和人吵架的，说实话更擅长打架，你随便来哪样我都不怕，”托雷斯笑道，“圣诞快乐。我没钱买礼物了，你别介意。”  
“我没在意这些，”里奥说，心下对他照顾着自己不让自己工作很感激，“可你为什么不让我工作呢？厨房的事我还是会做的。”  
托雷斯的头埋在枕头上，他好像困了，声音有些含糊不清：“你是俱乐部和国家队的主力，忽然要刷盘子洗碗，你受不了那种心理落差。”  
“可你不也是——”  
“我无所谓，”托雷斯闷声笑了，“不用拿正常人的标准衡量我。这些事我觉得没关系，但你做会觉得委屈。可你又要强，一旦开始做了，觉得委屈也不肯放弃，那不是给自己找不痛快么。”  
里奥揉着托雷斯后背的手没力气了：“你怎么……”他说不出话了，他怎么能这么了解他？  
托雷斯好像知道他想说什么，忽然不怀好意地笑道：“每天都搂着你睡，睡一张床上怎么可能不知道在想什么？”  
“你嘴里怎么就没个正经？”里奥听惯了他的轻浮话，也没精力每次都和他生气了。  
托雷斯笑了几声不说话了，里奥觉得他困了，手中的动作也慢了些，过一会儿里奥再和他说话时，发现托雷斯已经趴在床上睡着了。  
“真累坏了啊。”里奥嘟囔着，看了眼时间，已经过了十点，自己也该睡了。他看了眼自己的床，知道要想把那巴掌大块的地方暖热了要花上好半天功夫。  
里奥关了灯，回头爬到托雷斯床上，在他身旁躺好。  
还是这儿暖和。  
*  
圣诞节当天托雷斯异常忙碌，下班时间也直接延长到午夜。过了十一点后客人少了很多，里奥干脆到餐厅里来等他。客人逐一离开，眼看着其他服务生、收银员和后厨的人都走了，最后只剩下托雷斯在这儿。  
“为什么你最后才走？”里奥问。这时托雷斯已经关了大厅其他地方的灯，只留下里奥所在的位置开着灯，他把自己的衣服送到里奥手上让他拿着。  
“因为我还有事没做完，”托雷斯说，“你等我一下。”  
里奥接过托雷斯的衣服叠好，眼看着托雷斯进了厨房，然后端了好大一盘东西出来。  
“这是什么？”里奥问。  
托雷斯咳嗽了两声，做出一本正经的表情：  
“如果你是个姑娘，里奥，”他把手中的东西放在桌子上，“我可以送你一大束花，或者从客人手里偷来条项链给你——”  
里奥忍不住笑了，托雷斯继续说道;  
“可你是个爷们，鉴于我们根本没有富余的钱，所以大过节的，我竟然只能送你一盘肉——”托雷斯拿开餐盘盖，露出盘子中的牛排，接上没说完的话：“——真是想浪漫也浪漫不起来。”  
“可是——”里奥也忘了感谢，这几天手头没钱，他也习惯考虑钱的事了：“我们不是没钱吗？”  
“我也没说我花钱了啊，”托雷斯说，“这是我花言巧语骗厨师长给我做的，你是不知道我费了多少功夫……但总归是没白费心，”托雷斯靠在椅子上哼哼着说，对自己骗来的杰作非常满意：“快吃吧，一会儿凉了。”  
里奥拿起刀叉，他第一次发现自己面对着一份喜欢的不得了的食物会有舍不得吃下去的感觉。  
“谢谢，”里奥说，“我没想到……你对我太好了。”他没办法看着托雷斯说这些话，他的脸有些热，对于接收到这样的好意觉得世界对他仁慈太多。  
“不客气，”托雷斯摆摆手，“好在是我有本事说动了厨师长，不然今天晚上我们照样喝西北风。”  
里奥几乎舍不得吃了，只得故意吃得很慢。托雷斯靠在椅子上环顾四周：“可惜没蜡烛，不然这气氛，我打赌求婚都能成。可还是太不浪漫了，我竟然只能送你一盘肉——”  
听他又提起这茬事，里奥笑了：“我很感激，真的……这时候还说什么浪漫不浪漫的。”  
“按道理来说应该很浪漫啊，”托雷斯说，“两个人流落异国，一个赚钱养家，一个美貌如花——呸，一个乖巧听话——”  
里奥大笑起来：“你可真傻。”  
托雷斯耸了下肩，然后发现眼前多出一把插着肉的叉子。  
“我喂你，”里奥举着餐叉，“这样是不是就浪漫了？”

5.0  
哈维和普约尔的假期由无聊变得惊悚了。原本为了开里奥的玩笑才让他去找托雷斯送他回家，可现在事情眼看着越来越诡异，哈维也担心起来了。  
“不如我们给里奥打个电话？”普约尔问。  
“也好，”哈维说，看起来犹豫不决，他把手机递给普约尔，“你打吧。”  
“不要！这次你打，我已经受够惊吓了。”普约尔说。  
哈维无奈，只得自己用手机拨通里奥的号码。  
“喂？”  
听筒中传来托雷斯不耐烦的声音，哈维怔了一下，问道：“南多，里奥在吗？”  
“在，但我们现在正忙着，等一会儿再给你回去过。”托雷斯的声音听起来比平常急躁很多。  
“把手机给我！”里奥的声音从手机中传来，但托雷斯显然没听从他的要求，因为话筒中传来重重的一声响动，像是手机被扔到地上了。  
“你放开我！”里奥的喊声继续传来，哈维和普约尔握着手机不敢出声，想听清那边到底发生了什么事。  
“你乖乖的听话，我们就不用这么辛苦了。”托雷斯说，他的声音听起来也气喘呼呼的，两人仿佛在搏斗一般。  
“听话，宝贝儿，乖乖把衣服脱下来——”  
“就不要！我干什么要听你的！”  
“老子辛苦赚钱养你，让你听话一次怎么了！”托雷斯的声音凶狠起来。普约尔想吼一声让托雷斯住手（无论他在干什么），但哈维一把捂住他的嘴，低声附在耳边说他们离得远什么都做不了，别激怒南多，现在还是弄明白他们在干什么比较好。  
“别扯我的衣服——啊——”里奥惊叫，托雷斯说：“睡都睡了那么多天了，现在让你脱个衣服倒死活不同意了。”紧接着布料扯碎的声音传来，里奥喊道：“你把我的衣服撕坏了！”  
“你要是自己主动脱，我们用得上这么暴力吗？”托雷斯说，“来吧，亲爱的，我们继续，你最好配合点儿——”  
“我才不要！别动——别拽我胳膊！”有那么一会儿里奥的声音闷闷的，哈维听着，觉得他们似乎在床上，弹簧床大概也有了年头，吱吱呀呀的，过了十几秒，托雷斯喘着粗气说：“这不就好了，别动，里奥。”  
但里奥似乎反抗起来了，又是一阵弹簧床的吱呀声响，托雷斯吼道：“别逼我把你绑起来！”  
“你敢！”里奥吼了回去，继而叫道：“你敢来真的！你——你——别解我腰带！”  
“记住了，里奥，今天这些都是你自找的。”  
“放开我！你压疼我了！”里奥大声道，声音在手机中异常清晰。  
“别动，马上就绑好了。”托雷斯说。  
“托雷斯你绝对是有毛病！”里奥继续吼着。  
“好了，宝贝儿，恭喜我们终于完成了准备工作，可以进行下一步了，”托雷斯说，“诶，我的手机呢？”  
脚步声在房间里响起，托雷斯似乎没找到自己的手机，这时他的声音忽然放大了：“怎么还在‘通话中’？”这样一句话后，电话被挂断了，普约尔和哈维呆滞地对望着。  
“他……把里奥怎么了？”普约尔问。  
“我——我们——好像该去把里奥救出来，”哈维说，“再不去问题就严重了，虽说现在去大概也晚了……”  
“那我们赶快吧，”普约尔说，“先订机票。”  
“不行，就我们两个对付不了南多，得把其他人也叫来。”  
*  
这边按断通话的托雷斯没找到自己的手机，于是打算用里奥的手机代替，他走到床边打开相机，把穿着马竞红白队服的里奥拍了下来，然后发给比利亚。  
“哼，跟我打赌？开什么玩笑，我什么办不到……”托雷斯喃喃着说，信息已经发送成功了，他看向里奥，后者正气鼓鼓地看着他。  
“干嘛这么生气啊，亲爱的？”托雷斯故意用肉麻的声调说。  
“你让我觉得我成了巴萨的叛徒！”里奥说。  
“没那么严重，”托雷斯说，“你穿着不是挺好看嘛？”  
“我不要穿马竞的队服！我只穿巴萨和阿根廷的！快帮我脱下来！”  
“多穿一会儿呗，”托雷斯说，“我也好多看一会儿。”  
“变态！西班牙人明明都很好，怎么就出了你这么个变态！快把我的手解开！一会儿都要被腰带勒坏了！”  
“好好好，这就解开，”托雷斯放下手机，不紧不慢地解着绑在里奥的手和床柱上的腰带，嘴中说着：“这次比利亚打赌输了，你知道他输给我什么吗？”  
“什么？”里奥不情不愿地问。  
“什么都行，”托雷斯说，“我们的赌注是‘任何要求’，但我没什么想要的，虽然你刚才不配合，但我还是决定把这个机会让给你，里奥，不错吧？你可以对比利亚提出任何要求，他都不能拒绝。”  
“我要是让他杀了你呢？”里奥问。  
“没问题，”托雷斯说，“不违反赌约，去告诉他吧，暗号是‘床单军团万岁’。”  
“哼！”里奥的手被解开了，他脱掉马竞的红白队服丢在托雷斯身上，自己跑到行李袋中拿出一件长袖穿上。  
“我的这件衣服都被你撕坏了，”里奥捡起被撕破的白色T恤，“还是新买的呢，我喜欢这件。”他鼓着嘴，像丢了糖的小孩子一样满脸委屈。  
托雷斯把衣服接了过来看了看：“这有什么啊，你等着。”说完他开门出去了，没一会儿拿着一小盒东西回来了，他从里奥手上拿走衣服，拽了把椅子在窗前坐下。  
里奥正奇怪着他要干什么，就看见托雷斯从盒子里拿出一卷线，然后穿针引线、开始缝衣服。  
“你会缝衣服？”里奥问。  
“别大惊小怪，”托雷斯皱着眉，仔细辨认着衣服上的针脚，“从抢劫到缝衣服，什么我不会？我爸妈还勒令我织过两条围巾给他们呢。”  
“为什么？”里奥问。  
“他们嫌我姐织的不好看，”托雷斯说，“不过她织的那条确实难看，跟破布条没区别，怪不得我爸妈不肯戴，要是我我也不戴。”  
里奥从没见过男人缝衣服，现在见到了，像小孩子一样好奇起来、拖了椅子坐到他面前去看，他自己从来都不知道布料是怎么被线连接到一起的。  
“别挡光。”托雷斯说，里奥马上向旁边移了移椅子，继续盯着托雷斯手中的针线。  
大清早两个人坐在窗前，一个看另一个缝衣服，屋子里有些凉，没人说话，只有线穿过衣料时发出低低的声响。  
“可这样上面还是有痕迹啊，”里奥说，“虽说，唔……”他不知道该怎么形容，托雷斯在衣服上留下的针线痕迹长短一致，间隙也一致，细细密密的，非常整齐，虽说能看出是后缝上去的，也还是很漂亮，不知道的人说不定会以为这是设计衣服时设计师原本的创意。  
“也不难看，是吧？”托雷斯说，过一会儿他缝好了衣服，递给里奥说：“好了，原本是成千上万件中的一件，现在是限量版的了，只此一件。不用感谢我，我要上班去了，再不去就晚了，折腾了一早上……”  
里奥拿着衣服，脸上还留着惊奇的表情，第一次见到男人缝衣服，第一次见到缝过的衣服还这么好看。  
“你真厉害……”里奥说。  
“是吗，”托雷斯说，“亲一个以示奖励吧。”  
“你又乱说话。”里奥说，和托雷斯在一起，轻浮话听多了，他也不在意了。  
“这有什么，我又没说打一炮。”托雷斯耸耸肩，拿了外套出门去餐馆了。  
*  
伊涅斯塔是第一个敲门的，哈维没料到他来的这么早，开了门就听见他说着急赶过来、饭都没吃，哈维立刻进了厨房，快动作做好简餐摆到餐盘上。但伊涅斯塔的饭不可能吃的安静，普约尔趁着他吃饭的功夫把托雷斯从头到脚痛骂一通，哈维左耳进右耳出，没当回事，伊涅斯塔听得呆呆的，差点把勺子也一起吃了。  
这边伊涅斯塔刚吃完饭，皮克和塞斯克一边斗嘴一边进了房间，他们俩进来后一直在争论踢球时草皮上究竟应该百分百干燥还是稍微有些湿润度比较好，他们俩的光环太大，其他三人都忘了说话，只顾着听他们俩辩论，后来竟然莫名其妙加入进去一起讨论了，直到哈维第一个缓过神来。  
“不对，我们今天不是来讨论草皮的。”  
“是啊，把我们都叫来不能一直聊草皮啊，”皮克说，然后看向普约尔，“你都使用了西班牙召唤大法，肯定不是为了聊草皮吧。”  
“一开始我也没打算提这个好吗？都是你们说个没完。”普约尔说。  
“怎么就我们几个？拉莫斯怎么没来？”塞斯克打着哈欠问。  
“他被南多暴揍之后留下了创伤，每天都去看心理医生，顾不得我们了。”普约尔说。  
“那卡西哪儿去了？”皮克问。  
“卡西的原话是——”哈维拿出手机，读上面的信息：“‘你们巴萨好样的，南多都敢惹，我可不蹚这趟浑水’。”  
“比利亚说他输了和南多的打赌，所以很郁闷不想出门。”普约尔补充道。  
“一句话，”塞斯克说，“所有没来的人都是被南多的神经吓跑了吗？”  
“是。”哈维答道。  
“有什么啊，”塞斯克说，“不就是里奥跟南多在一起吗？南多还能把他怎么样？”  
“你说得轻松，”皮克说，“你也不想想为什么国家队从来都没人敢跟他住一个房间，连路过他房间大家都绕着走。”  
“南多有时候确实挺吓人，”塞斯克说，“但也不至于把我们从度假地叫回来研究怎么拯救里奥啊，说到底还不都是你们俩惹的祸？”  
“我们低估了南多的杀伤力，”哈维说，“再这样下去，里奥恐怕要被传染的和南多一样了。”  
“那不可能。”塞斯克说。  
“给他看照片。”普约尔说。哈维拿出手机递给塞斯克，塞斯克惊讶地看着里奥半裸着坐在床上，腿上、床上全是钞票，附带的文字写着“很好啊~ O(∩_∩)O 刚才托雷斯撒了好多钱在我身上呢！(▔▽▔)”。  
塞斯克摸了摸起了鸡皮疙瘩的胳膊，脸上青一阵紫一阵。  
“我要给里奥打电话。”他接过哈维的手机拨通里奥的号码。  
听见手机铃声响了，托雷斯伸出手在枕头下摸出手机按掉，没过一会儿电话又打来了，他只好按下接听键。  
“哪位？”他还没睁开眼。  
“南多，我是塞斯克，你和里奥还好吗？”  
“我说……你不知道世界上有种东西叫时差吗？”托雷斯迷糊着问。  
“我是担心里——你们，”塞斯克说，“你们走到哪儿了？什么时候能把里奥送到家？”  
“我怎么知道，”托雷斯说，“我们耽搁在这个路边旅店好几天了，根本没法接着走。”  
“为什么？”塞斯克问。  
“为什么……因为这个那个的呗……”  
“里奥还好吗？”普约尔问。  
“好啊，好着呢。”托雷斯敷衍答道，他只想睡觉。  
“真的？”普约尔怀疑地问，“你和他在一起我不放心。”  
“不放心？我能把他吃了还是怎么样？”托雷斯问，“不放心你就自己看好了。”说着他把手机切换成视频通话，举起手机让摄像头对着自己和里奥，这时天已经亮了，光线很充足。  
“行了，你看到了吧？该放心了吧？我要接——”托雷斯打了个哈欠，“接着睡了——”  
“你别动！”普约尔呆呆地看着屏幕，一旁的哈维、伊涅斯塔、皮克、法布雷加斯等人均觉得毛骨悚然：视频中的托雷斯和里奥光着上身，被子缠在身上，盖得乱七八糟，里奥枕着托雷斯的胳膊睡得非常熟，一只手臂习惯性地搭在托雷斯赤裸的胸前。  
众人呆了几秒，皮克首先吼道：“费尔南多！你对里奥干什么了！”  
“什么？”托雷斯问，他闭着眼睛，根本睁不开，“干什么？什么也没干啊，我们每天都这样啊。”  
“好吵——”里奥嘟囔着，托雷斯举着手机也累了，翻了个身侧躺着，继续让摄像头对着他们，里奥感觉到他翻身朝向自己这边，熟门熟路地扑进他怀里，一边抱怨着：“我要睡觉，被子呢？胳膊好凉——”  
“费尔南多你这个禽兽！”  
“谁在吵什么啊……”里奥哼哼着：“大惊小怪，两个爷们一块睡怎么了？唔——”里奥嘟囔一声，把头埋进托雷斯怀里睡过去了。  
“我们睡了，你们要吵架白天再打电话过来，我跟你们血战到底。”托雷斯说完按掉视频，关了手机继续睡。  
西班牙众人呆滞了一会儿，伊涅斯塔跳过为什么两人赤裸上身相拥而眠这个问题，问道：“为什么……他们不赶路，在路边旅馆里呆了好几天？”  
众人埋头苦思，然后皮克忽然开了窍：“我知道了！他们欲火中烧忙着滚床，所以不赶路了！”  
皮克本以为说完话会有人附和，但没人说话，他抬头，看见普约尔黑着一张脸正在卷袖子。哈维立刻站起来拦住普约尔：“别这时候内讧！我们还没干掉南多呢！”  
“你等着，回头我跟你算账，”普约尔说，过了几秒，他忽然提高声音：“走走走走走——你们所有人，跟我去阿根廷！”  
“可现在南美的航空瘫痪了，我们要过去也会很麻烦……”伊涅斯塔实事求是地说。  
“不管那么多了！哪怕转机转到吐我们要把里奥从南多手里解救出来！”普约尔宣布道。  
“你别着急啊，”哈维说，“我们总要先收拾些随身带着的东西吧，”然后冲着队友们指挥到：“你们回去准备好各自的护照、信用卡、适量现金、手机充电器、电源转换器、贴身衣物、洗漱用品比如刮胡刀什么的——杰拉德你可以不带这个，把这些东西准备好了我们在机场集合，机票由我来买，南美整个航空都报废了，我们只能先在其他地方降落然后搭车或者坐船过去。”  
哈维说完，旁人都怔怔地看着他。  
“我们真要去吗？”  
“你真不怕里奥出问题？”哈维问。  
“走走走回家收拾东西去！”法布雷加斯推着皮克出了门，伊涅斯塔也去准备行李了。  
普约尔站在一边摩拳擦掌。  
“南多你等着，见面之后你是免不了一顿揍了——”  
“我建议你等我们所有人都到齐了再动手，”哈维说：“不群殴的话我们占不了便宜。”  
第二天巴萨的西班牙帮一行人到了机场，他们全副武装地带着帽子、墨镜和口罩，看起来和恐怖分子毫无二致。恐怖分子们拿着机票，向南美进军了。

6.0

托雷斯下班前，里奥照旧来餐厅里等他。眼看着客人不多，本以为能早走一会儿，却忽然在离下班还有十分钟时呼呼啦啦进来一大帮人，一群穿着嘻哈风衣服的少年围坐在一张桌前，托雷斯拿着菜单走过去。  
“几位晚上好，今天的特价菜是虾肉羹和烤牛肉，除了啤酒外，酒水还有新酿的甘蔗酒，几位慢慢看菜单，我一会儿再回来。”  
“你别走——”一个戴鸭舌帽的少年说道，为了看得更清楚，他把头上的鸭舌帽反戴过去，一双眼睛直直地看着托雷斯问：“有没有人说过你长得很像西班牙的前锋托雷斯？”  
“没有，”托雷斯说，“因为我就是他。”  
“上帝啊你怎么会在这儿！”内马尔站了起来握住托雷斯的手。（这时假设内马尔还没有去巴萨）  
“上帝不在这儿，”托雷斯说，“我要送里奥·梅西回家，但我们有卡没钱，路上的这些地方都只收现金，我们寸步难行，所以如你所见我在打工赚钱。你好啊，内马尔。”  
“你好……可是——等一下，你说梅西？”  
里奥眼看着每天只能被他抱的托雷斯忽然被人握了手，正觉得怒火攻心，这时听见对方提起自己的名字，立刻走了过去。  
里奥走过来把内马尔的手从托雷斯的手上抽走，假装是自己要和内马尔握手，谁知道内马尔患了握了手就不松开的毛病。  
“你好。”里奥握了下内马尔的手，内马尔立刻紧紧攥着。  
“你好，我——没想到能在巴西见到你——”  
“我也没想到我们会在一家路边餐馆里见面，”里奥说，然后问托雷斯道：“你不是给了他们菜单吗？那就不用在这儿站着了，走吧，一会儿他们点好菜再回来就行。”  
内马尔正着急，好不容易在场外见到梅西一次，不能只说了这么几句话就走。正巧托雷斯也没有离开的意思。  
“里奥，你记不记得我之前说要卖了拉莫斯那台破车的事？”  
“怎么了，你要卖给内马尔吗？”  
“不不不，我们好不容易见了熟人——好吧，我跟他不熟，但我觉得借钱还是没问题的，你知道我们的钱不够用，在这儿打工赚的也不多……”托雷斯说话的声音越来越低，里奥和他低声咬耳朵，内马尔竭力不去偷听却还是忍不住想往他们旁边靠。最后里奥点点头：“这样也行吧……那就试试吧。”  
两人密谋完毕，托雷斯转向内马尔问：“身上带钱了吗？”  
里奥大惊，心想这不是借钱的语气啊，你怎么搞的像要打劫一样！  
内马尔立刻答道：“带了带了，两位前辈要多少？”  
“有多少给我们多少。”  
“没问题，”内马尔说，“这是巴西，在我地盘上要多少没有。”说着拿出钱包里的好几张卡，“前辈们拿去随便花。”  
“我们要现金，”里奥说，“你是不是不常来这片？这边都不刷卡的。”  
“你要现金？”内马尔愣了一下，“我出门没带多少现金啊……兄弟们愣着干什么，钱都拿出来！”  
一桌年轻人被人打劫了似的开始向外拿钱，然后凑了一打递给内马尔。  
“我们带的现金少，两位不嫌弃就收下吧。”内马尔转向托雷斯。  
里奥看着托雷斯接下钱，心想内马尔你兄弟们都是干什么的，带着这么多现金到处跑也不怕被打劫！而且都这么厚一摞钱了，你还说没多少！平常你是怎么花钱的？  
“你们帮了大忙了，”托雷斯说，“等我到了可以用卡的地方马上还你，翻倍还，说到做到。”  
“别别——”内马尔着急了：“前辈们别这么客气，我受不住，这也没多少钱，你们拿去随便花好了。”  
托雷斯笑了笑，不再与他争，内马尔一行点好饭菜，拉着里奥一起吃，里奥有些不好意思，托雷斯还在餐桌间忙来忙去，他自己根本不好意思动刀叉，对着一大桌子烤肉也只是咽足了口水吃了一两块而已。  
*  
托雷斯和里奥接受了内马尔的一叠钞票后终于可以结束打工生活了，托雷斯拿了钱就忘本，花了好多钱在工作了没几天的地方给同事们买了送别蛋糕，里奥和他们一起参加了所谓的告别派对，然后和托雷斯继续上路了。  
重新上路的第一天托雷斯疯了一样地飙车，见到车就跟人家飙个没完，非把每辆车都超过去不可，白天飙车飙得爽，到了晚上，他们发现自己竟然找不到住的地方了，已经过了九点钟，可还没看到汽车旅馆，等到九点半时终于有一栋二层小楼出现在视野里，从窗帘没有拉上的地方能看到那里亮着灯。  
“可这里不是旅馆啊。”里奥说。  
“让我们借宿一宿也没关系吧，”托雷斯说，“如果他们不愿意，我们就求他们好了，答应多付些钱，他们应该会同意吧。”  
两人在路边停了车，一边向房子走去，里奥一边说道：“会是什么样的人住在这儿呢？”  
“十有八九是对老夫妇，”托雷斯说，“他们会很乐意招待我们的，我们长得也不像坏人。”  
托雷斯敲开门，当一个胳膊上满是纹身的彪形大汉出现在门口时，里奥的第一反应是：他长得可真像坏人。  
托雷斯愣住了，他在即将露出哭笑不得的表情之前刹住了车，问道：“晚上好，我们在这条路上没找到旅馆，您方便我们在这儿借宿一夜吗？”  
拒绝我们吧拒绝我们吧拒绝我们吧！里奥在心里吼着，然而天不遂人愿，纹身男打量了两人一会儿后就让开了门，示意他们进来。  
“太感谢啦！”托雷斯笑着拍了拍那人的肩，进门后就看见另外一个身高至少一米九的壮汉正在墙边喝酒，他怔了一下，然后问道：“你们是兄弟两个住在这儿吗？”  
“不是。”纹身男说，这时托雷斯和里奥已经进了房子，走过短短的前廊，客厅的全貌在眼前浮现——他们面前坐着十几个彪形大汉，现在正三五成群地围在牌桌和酒桌旁。  
“我说——”托雷斯转向带他们进来的纹身男，“您就一句话直截了当地告诉我，过了今天我和旁边这小帅哥是不是就贞操不保了？”  
牌桌上有人笑了。站在一边喝酒的肌肉男走了几步，拉开另一扇门，托雷斯和里奥歪头望去，一屋子赏心悦目的女人正在梳妆打扮。  
“你们看到了，”纹身男子说，“我们是来找乐子的，屋里的女人怎么看都比你们俩强吧？今天这里有个小活动，她们正在准备。”  
“您真是好眼力，”托雷斯以拜服的口吻说，“这绝对是一屋子美人，我都要心动了，哪位是您相中的？”  
对方哧哧地笑了，叫了声“桑德拉”，一名高大丰满的褐发女子走了过来。  
“怎么了？这两位是谁啊？”她问，里奥目瞪口呆地看着眼前比自己高了一头的女人，她的身材圆滚滚的，但不能不说十分凹凸有致。  
托雷斯握着对方的手吻了一下，一双眼盯着那女人说道：“我有生之年第一次见识到这等美貌，认识您三生有幸。”  
桑德拉大声笑了起来，和纹身男子低声说了几句什么。对方露出会意的表情，把托雷斯和里奥带到一旁的走廊上。  
“他成年了吗？”纹身男指着里奥问托雷斯，就好像托雷斯该为他负责似的。  
“成年了，怎么了？”托雷斯说。  
“人生苦短，成年了两位就和我们一起找乐子好了，不然我们这边满屋旖旎风光，你们两位只能在楼上隔间的沙发上睡着，多浪费大好年华。”纹身男说。  
里奥以为托雷斯会一口拒绝，没想到托雷斯转头来问他：“你想吗，里奥？”  
“什么？”里奥提放地问。  
“你说什么，当然是——我都不知道怎么说了，为什么我忽然觉得其实你还没成年似的——这么说好了，大家一起滚床玩儿。”托雷斯解释道。  
“才不要！你想吓死我！忽然说出这种话！”里奥说。  
“真是小孩子脾气。”托雷斯摇头道。  
“喂，我都二十多了！”里奥嚷道。  
“知道了，二十多的小朋友，”托雷斯说，然后转向纹身男：“抱歉，这孩子放不开，你们好好玩吧，我们只要有个地方睡觉就行了，明天还要赶路。”  
“好吧。”纹身男说，表情颇为惋惜，然后里奥看见他塞了一包东西到托雷斯手里。  
“睡的地方倒是有，楼上左转最里面有个房间，”纹身男说，“但你们睡不睡得着，我们就不管了。”  
“不用管我们，”托雷斯说，“你们尽兴，我和我朋友绝不打扰。”  
里奥和托雷斯来到楼上的隔间，里面只有一张长沙发。  
“我们怎么睡？”里奥问，“一个在沙发上，一个打地铺吗？”  
“哪用得着那么麻烦。”托雷斯清理了沙发上的东西，重新铺好后和里奥一起躺在上面，并排当然躺不下，两人的头分别枕着沙发两边，他们的腿交叠着。  
过了一会儿，里奥问道：“你能睡着吗？”  
“我耳朵又没坏，怎么可能睡得着，”托雷斯说，“没事，多听一会儿就习惯了，过个二十分钟怎么也能睡着了。”  
里奥不信他的话，过了二十分钟左右，里奥听着房间外的声音越来越大，他受不了了，掀开毯子坐起来：“他们在干什么！”  
“上帝啊，我刚睡着……”托雷斯说，“‘他们在干什么？’这还用说吗？”他打了个哈欠。  
“可是——可是这声音太吓人了，”里奥看起来很担心， “听着都让人害怕……”  
“没事，里奥，”托雷斯翻了个身，低笑一声：“什么‘听着让人害怕’，你要是人在那儿就顾不得害怕了。”  
里奥脸上一红，忽然想起刚刚纹身男递给托雷斯的东西，问道：“刚才那个人给了你一包什么？”  
托雷斯哼了一声：“那个啊……怎么说呢，就是催情的东西。”  
“什么！你说真的？”  
“骗你干什么？要不你尝尝，试验一下？”  
“可是——可是——”里奥忽然红了脸，然后恼怒地在托雷斯腿上拍了一下：“你这个人怎么这样！”  
“关我什么事啊！”托雷斯说，“是他给我的，又不是我问他要的！”  
“你们俩都不是好人！”里奥指出。  
“说得好像我们是有预谋的似的，”托雷斯说，“我和你一样今天刚见到他好不好？”  
“那也是你不好！不然他怎么会把那种东西给你！”  
“呵，都是我不好，”托雷斯重复道，“你是不是没摸上衣口袋？还在外面大厅的时候我就看见他往你口袋里塞东西了，你怎么不拿出来看看？”  
里奥马上去拿外衣，果然在右侧口袋里发现了一小包东西，上面画着的图案过于露骨，里奥看了一眼就马上丢的远远的。  
“这里的人怎么回事！”  
“人家是心焦了吧，”托雷斯说，“替我们着急呢。他们今天热闹的不得了，八成是希望我们也能珍惜时光……你听见他们说的话了：人生苦短——”托雷斯笑了起来。  
里奥憋红了脸，躺回沙发上，闷了一会儿说道：“你和男孩子做过吗？”  
“没有，”托雷斯说，“你要是有经验，不妨透露些要诀给我，以备不时之需。”  
“我也没有啊，”里奥说，“等一下，你刚才说什么？你还想试一下吗？”  
“有什么不好，”托雷斯说，“说不定也不错。”  
“你怎么能说出这样的话？”里奥诧异地问道。  
“那有什么，人生苦短。”  
两人有一阵没说话，里奥问道：“你有喜欢的人吗？”  
“没有吧。”托雷斯说。  
“你怎么好像自己都不确定的样子？”里奥问。  
“我不知道。”托雷斯说。  
“是男孩子吗？”里奥问。  
“不告诉你。快睡吧。”托雷斯说。  
“你说得容易，他们吵成这样，我们怎么睡？”里奥问。  
“好，你不肯睡，”托雷斯喃喃说道，“那你要怎么样？大半夜跟我聊感情吗？”  
“不过是随便问几句，”里奥说，“不愿意说就算了。”  
两人刚安静了一会儿，里奥问道：“我们之前那几天为什么都一起睡？我是说——还那么暧昧。”  
“为什么？”托雷斯重复道，“因为我想。”  
“为什么？”里奥继续问。  
“不告诉你。”托雷斯说。  
里奥坐了起来，脚在托雷斯腿上碰了一下：“说认真的呢，你到底在想什么？你这样很容易让人误会啊。”  
“你想多了，里奥，睡觉吧。”托雷斯说。  
“我想多了？虽说大家都是男的，可你也不至于每天都跟我挤在一张床上……诶，托雷斯你别睡啊，事情越想越奇怪了，一开始你是因为冷、想取暖，可后来——诶，不对啊，我自己怎么也习惯了？你是不是故意的？”  
“这个我可以发誓，里奥，我真不是故意的，”托雷斯说，“但你要是再问个没完、不让我睡觉，我就把那包药强行灌进你嘴里，然后发生了什么我可不负责。”  
托雷斯的语气像是认真的，里奥赶快乖乖躺下，不再说话了。

7.0 依旧有钱，依旧没地方睡

普约尔一行五人到了在南美，他们直接在阿根廷降落——瘫痪的是南美内部航空，对外的航线都正常。到了阿根廷后几个人面面相觑，不知道该去哪儿，给托雷斯打电话，他偏就不说自己在哪儿，问里奥，里奥一问三不知，说反正还没到阿根廷境内。几个人虽然想去找里奥，可无奈不知道他们的具体地址，根本没办法上路，最后几人决定在里奥家等着他和托雷斯。  
“我们为什么不住在酒店里？”伊涅斯塔问，“这样不是太给里奥的家人添麻烦了吗？”  
“这几个变态只是想看看里奥生活的地方什么样并且顺道住一下他住过的地方罢了。”哈维说。  
“我们又不是去白吃白喝的，”皮克说，“我们五个爷们儿，能帮他家做好多事。”  
“是啊，如果有人来里奥家讨债的话。”哈维说。  
“你这话说的不对，”皮克说，“我们可以帮里奥的爸妈很多忙。”  
“你只要保证不捣乱就行了。”普约尔说。  
几人到了里奥家，说明来意，塞莉亚和豪尔赫都很欢迎，觉得里奥平时受了他们的照顾，心里也想着儿子的队友们都来了，儿子也一定能很快回家了。里奥的父母招待了西班牙的五人，让他们安心住在这里等着里奥回来。  
但伊涅斯塔和哈维都觉得过意不去，希望能做些事，而不是就这么住在人家家里干呆着。  
“伯母，你不用和我们客气，有什么活就尽管让我们做好了。”塞斯克说。  
“是啊，我们不能吃白饭、什么也不做啊，”皮克说，“伯父，你家需要挖个防空洞吗？”  
*  
西班牙一行人倒是好好地住在里奥家了，里奥这边却一点也不安稳。  
“喂，你慢点好不好——你找死啊！你给我慢点！”里奥顾不得形象了，大声惊叫起来。  
“别紧张，里奥，我保证没事。”托雷斯不以为意，仍旧是轻松自得的样子。  
“不许再快了！会出人命的……你——你给我停下！”里奥紧紧贴在椅背上，话也说不连贯了。  
“偏不停。”  
“可你这样不行啊——”  
“马上就好了，里奥，再等一下……”  
可里奥没等来“马上就好”，一阵巨响后，他们的车扎进路旁干涸的水沟里。  
安全气囊打开，拍在里奥脸上，里奥觉得脸被拍肿了。  
原本一切都好好的。前一夜他们睡在那个不知名的地方，早上醒来后，托雷斯拉着里奥给一屋子的人做了早饭：他们的厨房像为末日来临准备的仓库一样，什么都有。做出了够所有人吃的早餐后，两人向他们道谢，继续上路。  
重回路上的托雷斯死性不改，继续不要命地飙车，系着安全带的里奥紧紧贴在椅背上，希望不要出出事。一上午还算正常，下午时托雷斯开着他那辆改装过的吉普车一直追着一辆跑车不放，车速太快了，里奥怕出事，一直嚷着让托雷斯放慢车速，可他就是不肯，非要和对方拼个你死我活，在两辆车几次三番被对方超过后，托雷斯刚有些成就感，就一个拐弯没刹住车、冲进了路旁的干涸水沟里。  
“都让你慢一点了！”里奥嚷道。  
“慢了还怎么飙车？”托雷斯说。  
里奥揉着被拍疼的脸下了车，满心抑郁。但好在汽车扎进水沟中了，不然按照托雷斯这种样子开下去，迟早会出事。  
托雷斯站在扎进沟里的车旁冥思苦想，里奥问他在想什么，他也不说话。里奥只得自己打电话求助，当时天已经黑了，他们所收到的回复是：救援有，但是要等到明天早上才会出动。里奥觉得郁闷，他站的累了，干脆抱着腿坐在地上。还在皱眉苦思的托雷斯见他坐在地上也没说话，开了车门拿出一个行李包扔到里奥旁边。  
好吧就算托雷斯还体贴，不忍心看自己坐在地上。里奥一屁股坐到旅行袋上，托雷斯继续思考着。过了半天他终于拍了下头：“我知道了！不是我车技不好，是拉莫斯改装的这辆车太烂了！不然我一定不会输的！”  
“你开什么玩笑！”里奥根本没想到托雷斯想了那么久就是在想这个：“那么不要命地飙车，而且还飙输了、把车开进水沟里，到现在不想怎么离开这儿，反倒给自己找借口！”  
“这不用想啊，里奥，”托雷斯说，“这条路偏僻，我保证今天晚上不会有车路过这儿，我们当然只能在这儿过夜了。明天早上再等过路的车帮忙吧。”  
“在这儿过夜？怎么过？”  
“你正坐在它上面。”  
“什么意思？”里奥看了眼自己坐着的旅行袋。  
“里面是帐篷，”托雷斯说，“刚才我看你坐在地上没事干，心想那你就把帐篷搭起来好了，谁知道你倒坐上去了。”  
里奥冲他做了个鬼脸，然后打开拉链，把折叠起来的帐篷拿出来。  
“这够两个人睡吗？”  
“当然不够了，这是单人帐篷，我自己跑到南美来玩的时候也没想到会有伴儿，”托雷斯说，“但没事，反正每天我们也都一起睡，只要抱得紧点儿就能节约空间了。”  
“不至于那么小吧？”里奥说，两人拿着帐篷找了个合适的地方把帐篷支起来，铺好简易睡垫后，里奥爬进去看了看：“还行，两个人挤了点儿，但将就一晚也没问题。”  
托雷斯的行装里放了压缩饼干和罐头，两人简单对付了晚餐，早早地爬进帐篷了。  
两人躺下后，原本里奥还试图在他们之间制造出点儿缝隙，但很快发现那样的话自己就要睡到帐篷外面了。尝试无果，里奥乖乖地靠在托雷斯身上。鼓着眼睛看了会儿帐篷，里奥叹道：“每天都这么一起睡，我都要觉得我不正常了。”  
“都是爷们，有什么可计较的。”托雷斯说。  
“你说得容易，你这么搂着我，就好像我跟你刚刚新婚似的，”里奥说，“我们又不是恋人，总这样一起睡太暧昧了，却又什么都没做，多奇怪啊。”  
“按照你这么说，做点儿什么就正常了？”托雷斯问，“那好啊，我们抓紧时间打一炮，然后赶快睡觉，明天还要把车从水沟里弄出来继续赶路呢。”  
说着托雷斯作势去亲里奥，里奥笑着推开他，两人闹了一会儿再度躺好，里奥有一阵没说话，问道：“那你要是和我滚了床，是因为你喜欢我还是因为你想滚床？”   
“这算是什么问题，你还问得这么一本正经，”托雷斯没回答，捏着里奥的肚子上的肉问道：“你这两天总提起这事是想干什么？你要是想做我们就马上把事办了，省得你没一会儿就提一遍，到最后要是把我撩拨起来了、发生了什么我可不负责。”  
“你说什么啊，”里奥的声音小了，托雷斯正看着他，他翻了个身背对着托雷斯，“我随便问的。”  
“那好吧。”托雷斯说，然后从背后抱着里奥，右臂从里奥颈下穿过，左手搭在里奥的腰上。  
里奥已经没办法用“取暖”这一说辞为两人做解释了，他默许了这种暧昧，知道其中是有原因的。要么是托雷斯只是想这样玩暧昧，要么是托雷斯有些喜欢他，或者最后一种——他只不过是想滚床罢了。  
可无论他抱着怎样的想法，里奥都默许了。  
过了一会儿，托雷斯的手从他腰上滑了下来，落在里奥手上握着。里奥骗自己说他一定是睡着了，骗自己说不推开他的手、不离开他的臂弯是因为天气冷，是因为他不想翻身惊醒了托雷斯。  
里奥被他抱着，觉得身上发凉。  
托雷斯刚要睡着，感觉到怀里的人翻了个身、扑进自己怀里，手脚并用地紧紧搂着他。  
“怎么了？”托雷斯问。  
“我冷。”  
*  
第二天两人等来了救援队伍，结果这支所谓的专业救援队也没专业到哪儿去，费了好半天功夫才把车拖出来。而且还警告他们这辆车十有八九被撞坏了，让他们接下来开车时小心点儿。托雷斯没当回事，继续不要命地飙车，直到他们的车在路上抛锚，幸而车抛锚的地方就在一个小镇郊外，两人灰头土脸地去寻求救援，有一家修车店答应帮他们修车，并且向他们要了天价修车费。  
“你这是抢劫。”托雷斯说。  
“你就直说你想不想把车修好。”老板说。  
托雷斯和老板对视一会儿。  
“刷卡吗？”  
“现金。”  
托雷斯愤恨地付了钱，指着最后两张票子问老板：“喂，这是我们全部积蓄啊，你就留下这两张给我们，晚上我们连旅店都住不起了！”  
“谁说的？我们这儿旅店不贵。”老板说，然后热心地为他推荐了本镇最破旅馆——没得选，那里价格最便宜。  
两人去了旅馆，看着托雷斯在旅馆把钱交给前台，里奥郁闷地感叹道：“内马尔借给我们的钱也花没了。”  
“不用担心，我打听好了，明天只要三个小时我们就能开到前面的一个城市了，那里可以刷卡的，我们也可以想取多少现金就取多少现金了。”托雷斯说。两人走进破破烂烂的房间，惊讶地发现屋子里竟然有两张床。  
“我没想到——”里奥说，“这旅馆都破成这样了，他们还能负担得起在一个房间里放两张床。”  
“你说话也越来越不留情面了。”托雷斯说。  
开车开了一路，这边的天气暖和了不少，晚上洗过澡后，里奥开始研究房间里的古董收音机，十几分钟无果后，里奥只得断言这东西坏掉了。  
“不可能，”托雷斯说，“这房间已经坏了门锁、坏了挂钟、坏了窗户、坏了桌腿，不可能再有更多东西坏掉了，你让个地方，我来。”  
托雷斯把收音机放在地板上，两人围坐在收音机旁边，托雷斯开始拆收音机，仔细研究到底是什么地方有问题。  
“看起来都正常啊，”他说，“说不定我们想多了，只要——”  
托雷斯拍了下巨大的收音机，里面忽然传出音乐。  
“终于有样没坏的东西了。”托雷斯叹道，然后试图去调频道，最后发现只有这一个能听的，里面正在播放吵吵闹闹的音乐。  
“关掉吧，好吵。”里奥说。  
“不行，好不容易有个好用的东西。”  
托雷斯好像还抱着一线希望，他等了一会儿，音乐停了，这一曲结束，两人都用期待的眼神望着收音机。  
音符传了出来。  
“万岁！”托雷斯欢呼道：“是西语——”  
“好奇怪的歌词。”里奥嘟囔着。  
托雷斯却不管这些，盘着腿坐在地上跟着音乐摇晃，嘴里跟着唱了起来。里奥呆呆地看着他唱歌，心想这人真放得开，还有他唱的真难听。  
“你别唱啦！我要听原唱！”里奥大声说，托雷斯立刻住了嘴，他知道这首歌不长，自己也想好好听完。  
两人竖着耳朵听歌，忽然头顶的灯管滋啦啦地响了几声，他们抬头望去时，灯管灭了，房间里一片漆黑。里奥还在抬头看黑乎乎的头顶，托雷斯短暂地怔了下，脱口说道：  
“你知道这时候我们该干什么吗？”  
里奥还没等回问，托雷斯已经继续说下去了：“有音乐，没灯光，我们应该接吻。”  
他跪在地上倾身向前，一只手放在里奥脑后开始吻他。  
音乐还在继续，里奥一句歌词也记不得。  
歌声结束后有一段空白，托雷斯欺身压了上来，里奥被他吻着向地板上倒去，而寂静忽然结束了，吵闹的音乐再次响起，托雷斯的嘴唇没离开里奥，伸出一只胳膊摸索着碰到电源线，然后一把扯下插头。  
喧嚣不复，亲吻不停。  
里奥的手环了上去，他的第一个念头竟然是想表现得稳重、随意些，不要让托雷斯看出来这是自己第一次和人接吻。托雷斯看上去并不在意这些，他的亲吻和平常的作风完全不同，没了任性和霸道，仿佛将里奥同时当成了易碎品和甜点，仔细认真地久久亲吻着。  
最终里奥先别开头，托雷斯的吻落在他的脸颊和耳朵上，然后他松了手、躺到一边，两人并排躺在地板上。  
“你是怎么了？”里奥问。他睁着眼，在黑暗中等着答话。托雷斯沉默了一会儿，低声说了句“我不知道”。  
里奥闭上眼。感觉到托雷斯的手指无意地碰着自己的手背。  
这样的夜晚真好。  
这个念头忽然出现在里奥脑海中，夏夜的窗外有虫鸟低吟，空气微凉，让人浑身舒爽。他听着他们两人的呼吸，心中诧异着亲吻后口腔中残留的感觉，他几乎不敢移动舌头，怕会加速那些感觉的消失。  
“我好像有点喜欢你。”托雷斯忽然开口。他的手握着里奥的。  
里奥的眼睁开了。  
“那不可能。”他条件反射般说出这句话，想要极力否认。  
“我不知道。”托雷斯再次说道。  
“我睡觉了。”里奥将手从托雷斯的手中抽出，他原以为托雷斯会像之前要求抱着他取暖时搂着他不松手，但事情并没重演，托雷斯松了手，一瞬间里奥后悔自己松开他的手了。  
里奥爬上床，盖好被子，一句话也不说。他听见托雷斯爬上旁边的那张床，没像平常一样满嘴玩笑、胡说八道，连晚安都没说。  
里奥睡不着。他自以为知道很多事，明白很多道理，他听从别人的劝告，接受他人的建议，可从没有人告诉他如果喜欢上一个同性该怎么办。他不应当这样，他是个公众人物，对方也是，他们不应当有瓜葛，不应当陷入纠缠和丑闻。他抵触任何让自己痛苦烦躁和犹豫不决的事，他在听到托雷斯说“我好像有点喜欢你”之后不敢回应，只能一口否认，如果自己换任何一种回应方式：沉默、询问为什么或说自己大概也喜欢他，他们就会陷入不复之地。  
他们不能这样，不应该这样。  
里奥这样想着，却在半醒半梦时败给了软弱。一直没睡着的托雷斯爬到他的床上来，将一只手搭在里奥的腰上，里奥翻身抱住他，把手送到托雷斯的手里，用头蹭着他的肩膀。  
里奥闭着眼，心想着只有这几天而已，在旅程结束之前，让我任性几天。

8.0

托雷斯有些醒了，他在被子里动了动，刚想抻胳膊，就感觉到一双手软软地遮到自己脸上，盖住了眼睛。  
“你醒了吗？”那双手的主人问，托雷斯不明所以，答道：“醒了，怎么了？”  
阳光透过窗子照在床上，把里奥赤裸的上身照得暖暖的，他像小孩子似的跪在床上，用手遮着托雷斯的眼睛。  
“我有个问题要问你，如果你拒绝，别睁开眼睛，我躺下继续睡觉，就当做刚刚是做梦。”里奥说。  
“……好，”托雷斯说，“如果我同意呢？”  
“如果你同意，我还是要躺下继续睡觉，然后装作刚刚醒来的样子，但那就是另一种样子了。”里奥说。  
托雷斯听得云里雾里，不知道里奥在说什么。眼睛被里奥盖住，什么也看不见。  
“你说吧，你要问什么。”他说。  
“你——做我男朋友好不好？就这几天，一直到送我回家。我知道这个要求很任性，但是……我们大概只能任性这一次了，只有这几天而已……”  
托雷斯惊讶地睁开眼，里奥感觉到他的睫毛动了，弄得自己手心痒痒的。  
托雷斯昨天对里奥说了“我好像有点喜欢你”，而和他所猜测的一样，里奥也喜欢他。里奥看起来有很多顾虑，而托雷斯虽然在许多事上都不大在意，但一旦涉及到感情、前途、未来时，他和其他人一样会迟疑。  
里奥等着他的回答，感觉到掌心下的睫毛动了动，似乎是托雷斯闭上了眼睛。  
“好。”  
里奥惊讶地收回手，然后又马上遮回到他脸上：“不行，你还不能睁开眼睛，你要假装你还没睡醒，我也是，我们从头来。”里奥盖上被子，躺回托雷斯怀里，脸上不自觉带了笑。两人过家家似的装睡，十几秒后托雷斯在里奥的脖颈上印下亲吻。  
“早上好，亲爱的。”  
里奥笑了，勾着他的脖子去吻他，两人翻滚着在床上吻得难舍难分，然后里奥推开他：“不对，哪有这样的早安吻，早安吻不是这样的。”  
“你想要什么样的？”托雷斯问。  
“唔——温馨一点的？”  
“那我们重来。”托雷斯再度吻住里奥，十几秒后放开他：“早上好，这样的早安吻合格吗？”  
然后托雷斯见到了里奥从未有过的笑容，他不说话，扑到托雷斯身上在他脸上用力亲了一下：“合格啦！”里奥拉开些距离看着托雷斯：“今天我们做什么呢？”  
“你想做什么我们就做什么。”托雷斯说。  
“早上在床上吃早餐，喝你煮的马黛茶。”  
“好，”托雷斯说，“我没做过，但我可以学。”  
“吃过饭我们要在露台上晒太阳，之后我们去公园，坐在长椅上一边聊天一边看其他人走来走去。”  
“再拿走从我们面前跑过的小孩子的帽子。”托雷斯接上话。  
“中午在公园野餐，把餐布铺在草坪上，吃好多烤肉和蛋糕。”  
“好。”托雷斯说。  
“下午去买好多团毛线，然后你织围巾，我在一边看，我也可以学，但我不一定能织好，你可以笑话我织得难看。”  
“好。”托雷斯说，他忍不住笑了。  
“然后我们去超市血拼，买好多好多东西，够我们吃上一个星期的，回家之后我们就做饭，你一定做得好吃，但我就做得很难吃了，吃过饭以后我们打游戏，输的人要……要穿上对方球队的球衣！”  
“好。”  
“最后晚上去山顶看星星！”  
“好。”  
“总之就是度过超级浪漫的一天——”里奥总结道。  
“我们没有钱。”托雷斯说。  
里奥大笑起来，推搡着托雷斯，两人笑得不能自已。  
*  
浪漫的设想在身无分文时不可能实现，也没办法在这座破烂的小镇上实现。两人起床后先去修车行提车，然后托雷斯再度飙车向着市区进发——他们必须飙车，里奥还没吃早饭，他们要马上到能刷卡的地方，马上取钱，马上吃饭。  
“先取钱还是先吃饭？”里奥问。  
“先吃饭，你都要饿瘪了。”托雷斯说。他们飙车两个小时后终于抵达市郊，在一家餐馆前停了车，托雷斯把几近奄奄一息的里奥带进餐馆。  
“刷卡吗？”托雷斯问。  
“当然了。”服务生答道。里奥长舒一口气，趴在桌子上，直到饭菜端上来他才坐起来开始吃饭。  
“我再也不想过没有现金的日子了。”里奥说。  
“没问题，一会儿我们就去取钱。”托雷斯说。  
吃饭时两人没有狼吞虎咽，他们太饿了，根本没力气，只得慢腾腾地吃完一顿饭，然后托雷斯开车在市区里转，找可以提钱的地方。  
*  
另一边在里奥家中，几个西班牙人在酣睡着。  
皮克在天没亮时醒了，他借着窗帘透来的微弱光亮向洗手间走去，一路上依次踩了睡在地上的伊涅斯塔、哈维和普约尔，从洗手间回来后死性不改，又把三人踩了一遍，普约尔抽出枕头砸到他背上：“你跟我的脚有仇是不是！”  
“我不是故意的，我特意看好了才踩的，谁让你的脚放的不是地方。”皮克说。  
“我的手也放错地方了吗？”伊涅斯塔揉着手指问，“你快把我的食指踩断了。”  
“谁让你的手和哈维的放的那么近，我只看到他的手了。”皮克说。  
“踩了人还有理了，明天你去门口睡！”哈维说。  
皮克吐了吐舌头，走到最里面的地铺躺下。  
“你怎么把大家都吵醒了？”唯一一个睡在床上而避免了被踩成重伤的塞斯克问，“明天你睡门口，省得大家都睡不消停。”  
五个西班牙人挤进里奥家里，放着客房不住，全都挤进里奥的房间里。里奥的房间只有一张床，几个人抽签后，塞斯克得到了床位，另外四人都在地上铺了被褥。  
“幸好里奥的房间够大，”伊涅斯塔说，“不然我就要睡吊床了。”  
几人要帮里奥的爸妈做这做那，豪尔赫和塞莉亚不肯，说他们是客人，好好休息、好好玩就行了，白天几人全副武装戴着墨镜和帽子、口罩，在罗萨里奥市里转来转去，履行着观光客的职责，逛完了就回到里奥家，祸害他家的草坪和厨房，祸害之后再打扫干净，有事没事就打电话骚扰托雷斯和里奥，两人的回答越来越短，总是一分钟不到就切断通话。  
*  
吃过早饭，里奥和托雷斯按照服务生的指示在开车十五分钟后找到一家银行，停好车后托雷斯打开车门刚要下去，忽然想起什么似的在里奥唇上吻了一下：“等我一下，我马上回来。”两人都还没适应自己的“男朋友”身份，里奥也不适应他忽然这样吻自己，对看了一眼，都忍不住笑了。  
托雷斯进了银行，里奥坐在车里等着，过了好半天才看见他出来。  
走出银行的托雷斯带着浓浓的劫匪范儿，两只手各握着一个袋子，上车后托雷斯把两袋子钞票丢在里奥身上，里奥像没见过钱似的从袋子里拿出两捆现金分别放在两只手中挥舞着：“耶——我们有钱了——”里奥开心地说，“我嫁了个抢劫犯——”  
再也不用遭受没有现金折磨的里奥高兴极了以至于开始口不择言，他说完后托雷斯没马上回应，想了一会儿，托雷斯说道：“我不记得我动过你。”  
“你说什么呀？”里奥歪头问。  
“你自己刚才说的，”托雷斯答道：“你刚才说你嫁了个强奸犯。”  
“你听错了，”里奥指出，“我说的是抢劫犯。”   
“哦，抢劫犯，”托雷斯应了一声，继续开车，“我说的么，我要是动过你，我肯定能记得。”  
里奥大笑起来，拿着一捆钱在他肩膀上打了一下：“你又开始满嘴不正经了！”  
两人开了会儿车，托雷斯问道：“那你刚才说嫁给我是什么意思？”  
“啊——”里奥惊讶地倒吸一口气，拿着一捆钱挡在嘴上，“我不知道啊，都怪你，把我都带坏了，跟你一样满嘴跑火车了。”  
“嫁给我也不错，”托雷斯说，“可是……不行，我们没有装备。”  
“什么装备？”里奥问。  
“结婚必备的装备。”托雷斯说。  
“真要去买吗？”里奥问。  
“当然了，说好了这几天做你男朋友，不履行职责怎么行。”托雷斯答道。  
两人开车在路上一边走一边问人，半小时后在一家珠宝店前停了车。进店后店员走过来问有什么可以帮忙的，托雷斯答道：“我们需要婚戒。”  
“知道未婚妻戴的戒指大小吗？”  
“大小不知道，”托雷斯答道，“不过人在这儿呢，您帮我看一下。”说着托雷斯抬起里奥的手，里奥虽然猜到了他来珠宝店就是为了买婚戒，但这样忽然被他牵着手举起来给别人看还是红了脸。  
“两位想要什么样的？”店员问。  
“我无所谓，”托雷斯说，然后转向里奥，“你挑吧，你喜欢什么样的我们就买什么样的。”  
里奥专心挑起戒指来，他排除了所有镶钻的，排除了所有样式复杂的，最后挑中一对样式简洁的戒指，两只戒指在外观上稍有差别，寥寥几笔的奇异花纹看起来像互补似的。  
“这是图案还是文字？”里奥问。  
“我记得是文字，”店员紧张起来，像忘了背书的学生一样，“我不记得是什么语言了，两位稍等，我去查一下。”过一会儿店员回来了，带着如释重负的神情：“是希达察语，您知道，就是希达察人用的语言，他们也叫密苏里格罗斯文特人……”  
“我没听过，”托雷斯说，“那这上面的话什么意思？”  
“这个我们就不清楚了，”店员面露难色，“但既然是婚戒，可以确信上面是祝福的话。”  
“你怎么能确定？”托雷斯问，“万一上面写的是‘浣熊’和‘饼干’怎么办？”  
店员露出无奈的神色：“先生，那是不可能的啊……”  
“我喜欢这对。”里奥忽然说。  
“我们要了。”托雷斯说，刚才的问题都抛到脑后了。  
两人试戴了戒指，里奥问道：“可以刻字吗？我是说在戒指内圈？”  
“可以，两位想刻什么？”  
托雷斯和里奥犯难了。他们不可能在戒指内圈刻上两人的名字，如果被人发现就全露馅了，两人一时又想不起来有什么合适的词可以刻上去。  
“我们来句肉麻的吧，”托雷斯说，“比如——”  
“‘我永远属于你’？”店员提议。  
托雷斯挑眉：“我本来想说‘我爱你就像爱咸鱼罐头’，你这句好听多了。”  
里奥忍不住笑了：“什么咸鱼罐头！”  
“你有想刻的话吗？”托雷斯问，“或者某个词？”  
里奥对店员说道：“你介意我们商量一会儿吗？我们想好了就告诉您。”  
店员走开了，两人开始窃窃私语。  
“我刚才想到早上我用手遮着你的眼睛，”里奥说，“我觉得……这是我们的开始，我们可以写和这个有关的话吗？”  
“你的手，我的眼睛，”托雷斯点点头，“你既然想写这些我们就写这些，可话该怎么说？”  
“我觉得你刚才说的那句就不错。”  
“什么？”托雷斯问。  
“我的手，你的眼睛。”里奥说。  
“不对，我说的是‘你的手，我的眼睛’。”托雷斯说。  
“可从我的角度来说，就是‘我的手，你的眼睛’啊。”里奥辩到，表情一本正经。  
“明明就是‘你的眼睛，我的手’——”托雷斯说。  
“不对，你说反了，是‘你的手，我的眼睛’——”里奥说，“哎，也不对，我也说不清了。”  
“乱套了，我们重来——”托雷斯说。  
“啊我知道了，我们写两句不同的话，在你的戒指上写以你的角度写，在我的戒指上以我的角度写。”里奥说。  
“好主意，你怎么这么聪明？”托雷斯说。两人为了避免一会儿再说错，问店员要了两张纸，告诉他们两个戒指上写得东西不同，一枚写“你的眼睛，我的手”，另一枚写“你的手，我的眼睛”。   
店员记下了他们的要求，说让他们一周之后来取。  
“一周太久了，我们不会在这里逗留那么长时间，”里奥说，“能快一些吗？”  
“您知道，这个我也没办法——”店员说。  
“明天，”托雷斯把刚刚从银行取来的两袋子钱中的一袋拿了出来塞进店员怀里，“明天我们来取戒指，到时候见不到刻字的戒指，我就用我刚刚抢了银行的方式把你们的店也抢个干净。”  
说完托雷斯大步向外走，店员吓得目瞪口呆，里奥赶紧解释：“他开玩笑呢，这钱是我们正常取出来的，戒指的事麻烦你了，我们真的很急，要赶路的，麻烦你们早些安排——”  
“哦对了，”托雷斯走回来，问店员道：“你们这儿附近有适合新婚夫妇住的酒店吗？”  
*  
上车后里奥大笑不止，说托雷斯把一袋子钱塞到店员手里、还说自己刚刚抢了银行，把人家都吓呆了。  
“还有，早上我说的明明是‘男朋友’，到你这儿怎么都变成‘新婚夫妇’了？”  
“谁知道，”托雷斯说，“可能是我这个当男朋友的太喜欢你了，一着急就提前了。”  
里奥笑了，他把手放在变速杆上，这样开车时托雷斯就能一直把手盖在里奥的手上。里奥心中五味杂陈，他觉得感激，托雷斯答应了他做几天男朋友的请求，还尽做出惹人欢喜的事，连话也都说的这样好听。不过是第一天，里奥已经预料到分别那天他会很难过了。这样一想，他忽然有些消沉，继而马上想到时间不多，他不应该花在伤感上面。  
“你能找到刚才店员说的哪家酒店吗？”里奥问。  
“我不确定，”托雷斯说，“听他的意思，哪家看起来贵的要死就是哪家了，我们顺着这条路走，应该很容易找。”  
*  
托雷斯走错了路，两人开车转了好一会儿才找到酒店，他们很快办好了入住手续，里奥对宽敞漂亮的套房非常满意，和托雷斯商量过后决定晚饭就在房里吃。当时还只是下午，托雷斯和里奥出门闲逛，路过商场时里奥突发奇想要买东西，两人一旦到了可以划卡的地方就全无顾忌，买东西买个没完，刷卡刷到一定额度时商场给了他们一个礼品袋，里面装了些小礼盒，里奥拆了几个，都是些丝巾、睫毛膏之类的东西。  
“他们看不出来我们是两个爷们儿吗？”托雷斯说，“好歹给我们些我们能用的东西啊。”  
“拿来玩儿也挺好的，”里奥拆开睫毛膏的包装，“我见我妹妹用过这个，好像是这样的，你睁眼睛向上看——”  
“别戳到眼睛上。”托雷斯说，按照里奥说的向上看，里奥拿着睫毛膏笨手笨脚地为他涂了几下。  
“不对，我觉得你应该低头看地上。”涂了一会儿后里奥觉得不顺手，换到另一只眼睛时他重新下了命令，折腾了一会儿后两只眼睛都涂好了，里奥打量着托雷斯，好像不认识他了一样。  
“你看起来……好奇怪……”里奥说。  
“还不都是你干的，”托雷斯说，“我觉得眼睛都不正常了。”  
“虽然奇怪，可是也挺漂亮的。”里奥说。  
“你就折磨我吧。”托雷斯说。  
两人拎着大包小包去了盥洗室，托雷斯用水去洗睫毛膏，结果眼睛变成了黑乎乎的熊猫眼，里奥赶快跑出去求救，言语混乱地向最近的化妆品专柜说自己的朋友如何涂了睫毛膏以后沾了水然后变成了熊猫，接下来里奥又为一瓶卸妆水付了款，跑回盥洗室按照卸妆水上面的说明帮托雷斯把睫毛膏洗干净了。  
托雷斯的眼睛恢复正常后，他们对于探索礼品袋的兴趣下降了不少，似乎也没有什么有趣的东西了，直到里奥拿出放在最下面的大盒子。  
“这个好重，”里奥掂量了一下重量，“里面说不定有实用的东西。”  
他打开黑色的盒子，惊异地看见里面放着一把枪。  
“怎么会——”里奥咋舌。  
“太漂亮了，”托雷斯拿起枪，眼睛直放光，“枪身做成了磨砂的。”  
“这不是真枪，”里奥拿起盒子里的一张卡片读到：“Marl公司五十周年装饰纪念品”。  
托雷斯卸下弹夹，里面装着装饰用的水晶子弹，看上去漂亮极了。两人盯着枪看，托雷斯看起来好像入迷了。  
“里奥，你拿一下，”他把手枪塞进里奥手里，“手感太棒了，像真的一样，重量也正好——”  
里奥不觉得枪有什么好的，而且还很沉，他放在手里玩了一会儿就递给托雷斯了，托雷斯直接装进口袋。  
“你要随身带着吗？”里奥问。  
“在我没失去兴趣之前我会一直带着的，”托雷斯说，“多好玩的东西啊。”  
*  
他们在晚饭前赶回酒店，两人进了房间没多久，晚餐就随后送来了。侍者大费周章地摆着晚餐，好像非要给两人留下永生难忘的印象不可，里奥困惑不解地看着侍者，心想着自己都饿了，他到底还要磨蹭多久。托雷斯等得无聊，顺手拿出一旁花瓶里的玫瑰、咬下一片花瓣，夹在嘴唇间玩儿，里奥不知道为什么侍者忽然神情呆滞地看着托雷斯，里奥转头去看，托雷斯唇间夹着花瓣，正百无聊赖地用上下嘴唇来回抿着蹂躏，里奥看的浑身一紧。  
“你在干什么？”里奥警惕地问，脸莫名地红了。  
“无聊了，”托雷斯说，然后把花递给里奥：“你也要玩儿吗？”  
里奥接过花，不知道该怎么办。这时候侍者终于摆好了晚餐，对着两人问道：“蜡烛要点上吗？”  
“你看我们像是打算玩儿SM吗？”托雷斯问。  
侍者一口气没上来，答不出话，干咳两声说了句祝他们用餐愉快，然后离开了。托雷斯走到餐桌前撤下烛台放到一旁。  
“你把蜡烛拿走干什么？”里奥看着漂亮的银色七头烛台问。  
“因为这东西要是放在中间咱们俩就谁也别想看见谁的脸了。”托雷斯说。  
两人在桌旁坐下，忽然被关了声音似的不知说什么了。大清早开始他们就甜甜腻腻地一路闹着，到了晚上反而没话说了，之前过于欢闹，现在只剩下沉默了，挑起话题也聊不久。他们原本便知道这一切都是假的，几天后就要结束，一旦安静下来就忍不住想到这件事。  
吃了没多少，里奥没了胃口，放下刀叉看着托雷斯，心中奇怪着自己以前从没注意到这人竟然长得这样好看——大概是他太专横跋扈了，里奥想着，脸上露出浅淡的笑容，他有些情绪低落，笑不出来。  
“你怎么了？”托雷斯问。  
里奥摇摇头，不愿提起消沉的话题，转而问道：“为什么要到这么贵的地方来？”  
“因为我们的卡终于可以用了，”托雷斯说，“再说我是你男朋友，当然要好好请请你。”  
里奥没说话，两人又吃了会儿东西，托雷斯再度开口道：“其实你大概知道我的意思吧。”  
里奥抿了下嘴唇，看了他一眼，马上移开目光。  
托雷斯从桌子那边伸出手握住里奥，微微笑道：“因为想把你骗上床。”  
里奥低着头，过了有半分钟才开口：“嘴里说着那么吓人的话，动作还弄得这么纯情干什么。”  
“不然我该怎么说？”托雷斯问，“如果我说我认真了、喜欢上你了，你会不会在话还没说完的时候就吓跑了？还不如这样说，我们也都轻松。”  
“你之前有过机会的。”里奥说。  
“有啊，”托雷斯说，“有的是，可那都是什么地方啊，破破烂烂的汽车旅馆，翻车之后住的帐篷，更不用说那家——呃，桑德拉他们一群人滚床玩儿的地方——”  
里奥笑了起来。  
你不用这样大费周章的，里奥想，你有机会，其实你可以随心所欲的。  
他们沉默着，里奥看着桌布，听见墙上的壁钟滴答滴答。  
“现在可以吗？”托雷斯问。  
*  
对里奥来说，托雷斯是专横的、脾气火爆的，他对许多事都满不在乎，有时不拘礼节到了吓人的地步，总是随心所欲，不把别人的喜好和感受当回事，想来他平常对人就是这样，可一旦认真起来，托雷斯反倒露出了里奥从未见过的一面。  
里奥以为自己会很紧张，可他很快就沉沦在细致入微的亲吻和安抚下，原本还残留的一点点担心也消失了。  
这些天里奥对托雷斯一直都没有称呼，现在到了情动时忍不住叫出声，却不知道该怎么叫他才好。  
“南……南多——”  
“叫我Nino。”  
里奥叫喊起来，手臂紧紧环住托雷斯的肩膀。  
*  
里奥在梦里见到大火。连天火光晃花了眼睛，绿色的草皮上卷起火舌，滚滚浓烟像风暴一样袭来，他呆站在球场中央，动弹不得。他看不清这是哪座球场，他对这里毫无印象。火势越来越凶猛，火焰从四周翻卷而来，奇怪的是看台上竟然座无虚席，观众们欢呼着，震天的声响一浪接着一浪，就好像这是场比赛，但赛场上只有里奥自己。火焰将他包围，虎视眈眈地与他对峙着，继而扑了过来，里奥想逃，却惊讶地发现火焰并不灼人。  
里奥睁开眼，奇怪的是醒来的瞬间他就忘了自己刚刚做的梦，他试图回忆刚才梦见了什么，却一无所获。他感觉胳膊麻了，原想要活动一下胳膊，换个姿势躺着，却忽然不动了，他正被托雷斯抱着。里奥把双臂环到托雷斯背后，期盼着他不要醒来，这样自己就可以一直抱着他。  
他觉得快乐，也感觉前所未有的难过。  
他从没想过自己会把深沉这个词和托雷斯或自己联系在一起。现在他觉得沉重，为自己掉进这样一段纠缠感觉欣喜、后悔万分。  
纵使来路不清，他却还是由着自己喜欢上他了。可就算是喜欢，又何苦做到这种地步。他们是公众人物，是同性，这样下去有未来可言吗？看不到未来，还由着自己这样任性干什么？  
仅仅是还未将话说清道明时，他就已经觉得煎熬了，如果开始，前路难道不会更辛苦？  
他知道辛苦是什么，知道重量是什么，他背负过那些东西，被它们击败过，却从未退缩。  
可现在他害怕了。

9.0

托雷斯和里奥刚开始过家家似的日子，什么都图新鲜，早饭也不肯在酒店里好好吃，去外面买了早餐，带到公园里去。两人坐在湖边，边吃东西边说话，里奥吃得嘴巴鼓囊囊的，托雷斯也听不清他在说什么，但就是这样两人都能含含糊糊地聊下去。  
吃饱了饭，两人像傻瓜一样在湖边看鱼和鸭子，托雷斯盘着腿坐在草坪上，里奥跪在他身后，整个上半身趴在托雷斯身上，头抵在他的肩膀上。  
“那只鸭子笨死了，”里奥指着一只白色肥鸭子说，“它每次喝水都把半个身子扎进水里，撅着屁股露在外面，看起来好傻。”  
“它在捉鱼吃吧？”托雷斯说，一边探头去看。  
“它那么笨，才捉不到鱼吃。”里奥说。  
“可它很胖啊，不吃鱼怎么会胖？”托雷斯问。  
“它大概是喝水喝胖的。”里奥笑道。  
两人仔细盯着水面，研究着胖鸭子到底在干什么，看了好半天也没看出来名堂，里奥还想多看一会儿时，托雷斯忽然想起他们还没去取戒指。  
“现在去的话，他们会不会还没刻好字啊？”里奥问。  
“没刻好字？”托雷斯重复道，“那我就拿出昨天的那把枪吓唬他。”  
“可万一他们一激动报了警，我们就要去警察局观光了。”里奥说。  
“那也挺好玩。”托雷斯说。  
“别，Nino，今天别吓他了，”里奥说，“昨天你都吓着人家了。”  
“那好吧，今天放过他。”托雷斯说，一边哼着歌站起来拉着里奥走。  
托雷斯和里奥开车去了珠宝店，戒指已经在威胁恐吓和贿赂之下顺利刻好了字，字体纤细漂亮，两人都很满意。里奥拿了戒指要走，托雷斯让他先上车，说自己还有事要问店员。  
“你不会又要吓他吧？”里奥用怜悯的眼神看着几近瑟瑟发抖的店员。  
“不会，你放心吧。”托雷斯说。里奥出门后上了车，看着托雷斯对店员说了什么，两人说了有一两分钟后，托雷斯满意地拍了拍店员的肩膀走了，店员一脸如释重负的神情。  
托雷斯上车后继续毫无章法地开车，只要路上没有行人，他就由着性子把车冲上人行道、忽然变道、转弯、冲进车不多的单行路，里奥享受了一会儿陆地过山车后，托雷斯把车停在一座城堡前。  
“这是什么地方？”里奥问。  
“吸血鬼住的地方。”托雷斯耸耸肩，下车后绕向城堡后面。  
“我们来这儿干什么？”  
“免费观光——刚才的店员说今天这里是休息日，城堡不对外开放，这意味着我们只要从保安眼皮底下偷偷溜进去就好了。”托雷斯说，向着刚刚从店员那儿逼问来的消息中提到的方向走，如愿找到了一处角门。里奥和托雷斯凭借运动员的敏捷伸手很容易就翻墙进去了，走过喷泉和花圃后，两人走进空无一人的城堡。  
“保安在哪里呢？”里奥问。  
“别念叨他，”托雷斯说，“我们要是不提他说不定就碰不见他。别管这个了，刚才店员说了，这地方还算挺不错的，以前是什么有头有脸人物住的地方，现在对外开放作为观光地了，我们运气好，赶上了休息日，不用和其他人一起挤了。”  
“可我们是偷偷溜进来的。”里奥说。  
“这是我们看得起这地方，不然我还懒得翻墙呢。”托雷斯说。  
他们在城堡中走着，因为是不是开放日的缘故，城堡里并没开着灯，光线很暗，加上他们又是偷偷溜进来的，里奥在心里作用下觉得有些阴冷。  
“Nino,要是我们碰到吸血鬼怎么办？”里奥想起之前托雷斯的玩笑话。  
“咬他，”托雷斯说，“吸干净他的血，把他变成人类。”  
里奥大笑起来：“你怎么总想的这么好玩儿？”  
两人在城堡中走了好久，非常幸运地没有碰见保安。两人一直走到最上层，在爬上一小截梯子后重见天日。  
“我们跑到城堡上面来了，”里奥说，他走到厚厚的转墙边，看着下面的景象，“这边很高呢。”  
“其实有件事我们还没办，”托雷斯说，里奥刚要问是什么事，就被托雷斯按在墙上动弹不得，紧接着冰凉的触感忽然出现在里奥的右侧下颚上。  
托雷斯忽然抽出口袋里的枪抵着里奥。  
“说吧，宝贝儿，跟我结婚，你是同意还是不同意？”托雷斯问，一副浓浓的黑帮范儿。  
里奥忘了回答，他怎么也没想到托雷斯会忽然——这算什么？求婚吗？而且还是拿着枪胁迫？——有这样的举动，他一瞬间不知道该作何反应，托雷斯一边用枪抵着里奥的下颚，一边靠过来贴在他身上。  
里奥靠在墙上，被迫仰起头看着托雷斯。  
“说你同意。”托雷斯说。  
“我同意。”里奥答道，托雷斯不再用枪抵着他，双臂环住里奥开始接吻，吻得里奥喘不过气时，托雷斯忽然松了手，恍然大悟似的说道：“不对，我忘了下跪！”  
“跪什么跪！”里奥急躁地说，把托雷斯拽回来，自己仰起头索吻。  
正当两人吻得难舍难分时，忽然有脚步声传来。  
“喂！你们两个！”一个穿着制服的人向他们走来。  
“保安保安保安！”里奥吓了一跳，赶快拽着托雷斯跑了起来，两人以运动员的敏捷身手飞快逃跑，保安在后面紧追不舍，他们下了一层又一层楼，在迷宫似的城堡中转来转去，花了好半天功夫才跑到城堡外，然后翻墙跳了出去，迅速上车后飙车离开了。  
“你刚才求婚了！”里奥的反射弧终于有了反应，在车上忽然对托雷斯这样说道。  
“求婚地点和方式都不错吧？”托雷斯问。  
“你……不用做到这种地步……”  
“可是我想。”托雷斯说。  
里奥靠在椅背上，因为刚刚的奔跑而心脏狂跳，可他知道这不是唯一的原因。这个人给的太多，太出人意料。  
“我不知道该怎么感谢你。”里奥说。  
“配合我。”托雷斯说。  
“配合什么？”  
答案已经出现了。车开到了教堂前。里奥吓了一跳，心想Nino你这不是找抽吗？他很担心托雷斯会做出出格的事，但托雷斯示意他不必担心，还说由他来对付就好。  
这是间很大的教堂，看上去年头颇多，外表固然整洁干净，但也看得出已经到了该修缮的时候。  
两人先后下车，里奥忧心问道：“你不会为难人家吧？”  
“不会，”托雷斯说，“我们是要去见神父，我总会对他尊敬些。”  
两人进去，走到门口时发现教堂的门也旧了，需要有东西固定着才能好端端地开着门。教堂里面只有神父一人，正站在讲坛边收拾着什么，托雷斯走过去打招呼道：“上午好，我们刚刚路过这里就进来了，想问您眼下有空吗？”  
戴眼镜的神父抬起头来，他看上去至少有六十岁了。里奥更加担心托雷斯会吓着他了。  
“有空，”神父微笑答道，“有什么事我能帮上忙吗？”  
“那太好了，是这样，”托雷斯说着把里奥拉过来：“麻烦您抽出五分钟时间给我们主持一下婚礼。”  
里奥咬紧牙关不让自己说话，手却忍不住去掐托雷斯，心想着Nino你不能就这样对神父提出这种要求！这不合教义！你这不是强人所难吗？他不会答应你的要求啊……  
神父打量着两人，表情依旧镇静。  
“如果你们是基督教徒，就应该知道从教义上来讲我作为神父不可能为你们主持婚礼，除非你告诉我你们中的一个其实是女孩——”  
“您的幽默感也够呛啊，”托雷斯不留情地回嘴道：“显而易见我们中没人是女孩，而且现在我们也不是教徒，只是爱得发傻的两个人。”  
神父微微笑了，态度不变：“我不能为你们主持任何仪式。”  
托雷斯叹了口气，从口袋里拿出枪放在手中攥着。  
“您就答应了我们不好吗？”他问。  
里奥赶快去握托雷斯的手，一瞬间忘了那把枪不过是装饰品，怕他真用枪对着神父。  
“Nino，你别这样——”  
与里奥的慌张相比，神父镇定了许多，他依旧面不改色，收起笑容平静说道：“你可以威胁我，但你要知道这对我没有用。”  
“我没打算威胁您，”托雷斯拉过里奥，把枪抵在里奥的太阳穴上，“如果您不为我们主持婚礼，我就只能扣下扳机来平息自己的怒火。”  
里奥对事态的发展彻底无话可说了。  
“你不能——”神父说道。  
“我能，”托雷斯打断他：“您赶快为我们主持婚礼，我保证什么事都不会发生，想报警请在我们离开后再做决定。”  
神父露出困惑又担心的表情，他看向里奥，里奥瞪大眼睛看着他，仿佛求助一般。  
“您就为我们主持婚礼吧……”里奥说，声音可怜极了：“他是我朋友，他生病了，头脑不清醒，不一定会做出什么事的，您就当帮帮他……”  
这次轮到托雷斯惊讶了，他忍着笑，没想到里奥也开始胡说八道了。  
“那——那好，”神父说，心想如果这两个人是捣乱还好，可要是他们中金发的那个神经有问题就不好办了，还是按照他说的做吧，何况他还用枪指着那个棕发的。神父清了清嗓子，极度困扰地开了口：“今天，在——在婚礼开始前，如果有任何人对这两人的结合有异议，请马上提出，或永远保持缄默——”  
“我们省了这步吧，”托雷斯说，“眼下这儿就我们三个，只有你对我们俩的结合有异议。”  
好像是这么回事。神父想了想，继续对里奥说道：“你是否愿意——可我还不知道你叫什么呢。”  
“里奥，”他说，“里奥·托雷斯，”然后他指了下托雷斯：“他是费尔南多，请您只说我们的教名就好，不要用全名。”  
托雷斯差点掉了手里的枪。  
“好吧，好吧，”神父答应着，然后看向托雷斯：“现在举行婚礼呢，你是不是该把枪放下？”  
托雷斯马上收起装着水晶子弹的枪，神父转向里奥说道：“里奥，你是否愿意费尔南多成为你的丈夫、与他缔结婚约？无论疾病或健康，贫穷或富有，幸福或痛苦，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头? ”  
“我愿意。”里奥说，他说得太快了，险些咬着舌头。  
神父转向托雷斯：费尔南多,你是否愿意里奥成为你的——呃——丈夫、与他缔结婚约？无论疾病或健康，贫穷或富有，幸福或痛苦，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头? ”  
“我愿意。”托雷斯说，他忽然觉得有些紧张。  
说完这句话，两个人呆呆地对望着，不知如何是好。  
“你们该交换戒指了。”神父对不知所措的托雷斯说，托雷斯拉起里奥的手，两人交换了戒指。  
“里奥，费尔南多，现在我宣布你们是合法的婚姻关系，现在新郎可以吻新娘了。”神父说，他好不容易舌头转过了弯，没说“我宣布你们结为夫妻”，但最后还是说了“新娘”一词。  
但当事人看起来并不介意，他们忽然变得很紧张，小心翼翼地交换了亲吻，神父看着两人，忽然明白过来他们是认真的，并不是像里奥说的那样是“头脑不清醒”的举动。  
亲吻结束，两人小心地躲避对方的眼神，又忍不住去捕捉对方的神情。  
“咳——这个——”托雷斯忽然伸手在衣袋里翻找什么，“这些算是我们捐给教堂的，您收下吧——”他说着，却发现身上没带钱，他想起从银行取的两袋子钞票中剩下的那一袋还放在车上。  
“这里，我有，”里奥说，拿出他刚拿到钱的时候攥在手里挥舞的两捆钞票（后来他把它们顺手放进外衣口袋里了），不由分说地塞给神父：“您拿着吧，修缮一下那个门什么的……谢谢。”里奥忽然给了神父一个短促的拥抱，然后拉着托雷斯跑出教堂。

两人逃命似的跳上车，飙车离开教堂，也不知道是因为骗了神父觉得心虚，还是为忽然结婚了觉得高兴。  
托雷斯开着车乱冲，连油门刹车都要分不清了似的，车开得颠颠撞撞，而两人都仿佛对这卡丁车般的感觉根本没在意似的，过了一会儿，托雷斯踩下刹车，和里奥一起呆呆地盯着面前的路，不明白他们刚才干了什么。  
“我们结婚了。”里奥说。  
“是啊……”托雷斯答道，“感觉好奇怪……我从没和人结过婚……”  
“我也是……”里奥说。  
他们不知所措地对望着。  
“有神父为我们举行了婚礼呢，”里奥说，“我们是合法的婚姻关系了。”  
“是啊，合法的婚姻关系……”托雷斯重复道，两人又呆滞了几秒钟，忽然头撞到一起用力亲吻着。  
“别挡在路中间！”  
“让开！”  
叫喊声和鸣笛声忽然传来，里奥推开托雷斯，这才发现他们果然把车停在了路中间，后面已经堵了一排车了。托雷斯立刻松开刹车，踩下油门、将车开了出去。

晚饭后伊涅斯塔和哈维去逛超市，想买些食材，做饭给里奥的父母和队友吃。两人在蔬菜区对着番茄和卷心菜们精挑细选，忽然听见一阵吵吵嚷嚷的声音。  
“你买那么多根本吃不了嘛。”  
“大家一起吃一定能吃光。”  
“谁会吃两三桶胡椒粉啊？”  
“诶？这个是胡椒粉吗？”  
伊涅斯塔看了他们半天，觉得这一堆人好像有点眼熟，哈维也觉得见过他们，但一时想不起来，直到看见一个人的衣服上有个熟悉的标志，才想起来他们是马竞的队员。  
伊涅斯塔正要打招呼，忽然对面的人先开口了。  
“哎呀是巴萨的中场！”  
随着这句话的出现，伊涅斯塔和哈维忽然被人包围，马竞队员们左边一个、右边一个把他们俩夹在中间，不由分说拿起手机开始自拍，就好像他们这辈子从没见过球员似的。马竞队员一拨接一拨、前赴后继地和他们合影，合影成功后爽快地拿走超市货架上的笔让他们在自己的衣服上签名。  
“可我的衣服是黑色的怎么办？”  
“我给你找个荧光笔去！”  
“不用了！衣服掀起来直接签在身上！”  
完全掌控不了局势的哈维和伊涅斯塔只能屈服在马竞的抽风下，在合影后挨个给他们签了名。  
“你们为什么在这儿？”哈维问。  
“我们来玩啊。”  
“这儿有什么好玩的？”伊涅斯塔问，“哦，你们是来找阿奎罗的吧？”在伊涅斯塔的想象中，马竞队员们正住在阿奎罗家白吃白喝，就像自己的巴萨队友在里奥家一样。  
“Kun？这跟Kun有什么关系？”  
“他是阿根廷人嘛。”哈维说。  
马竞队里沉寂一会儿，忽然有人说道：“哦！对啊！Kun是阿根廷人，我就觉得我好像有个阿根廷队友，一直想不起来是谁。”  
伊涅斯塔忽然觉得，和马竞相比，巴萨简直正常得不能更正常了。  
“那你们来这儿干嘛？”伊涅斯塔问。  
“追随队长，”有人答道，“据说他也在南美晃悠。”  
“据说他开了辆改装过的军车在各种军事营地冲进冲出。”  
“车上还有个穿军装的小美人。”  
哈维咂咂嘴，想着该从那句话吐槽比较好。  
“我估计你们见不到队长了，”伊涅斯塔说，“过几天我们见了他，会把他揍得让你们认不出来的。”  
马竞帮大惊失色：“你们不能那么残暴！”  
“是你们队长先残暴的。”哈维说，他不愿意和难以预测的马竞队呆在一起，道了声“再见”后就拉着伊涅斯塔向外走。  
在他们身后，马竞还在叫嚣着：“不许动我们队长！不然我们就让你们见识见识马竞的喷雾！”  
“是‘愤怒’不是‘喷雾’！”队友纠正道。  
伊涅斯塔忽然大笑起来：“马竞喷雾是什么东西？哈维你快批发来几箱，我们拿出去倒卖！”  
*   
里奥和托雷斯拖延着赶路，住在酒店中一直没走。罗萨里奥距离这里不过三个小时车程，用不了一个下午就能到。两人都没提起什么时候出发，既然已经结了婚，就假装理所当然地过起了蜜月般的日子。  
托雷斯换好了衣服，站在门口等了好半天，里奥终于从浴室里晃了出来，一脸愁苦的样子。  
“怎么了？”托雷斯问。  
里奥指指自己：“嘴唇。”  
托雷斯探过头去看了看，惊讶地问道：“怎么破了？”  
“被你亲的，”里奥说，“昨天都肿了，今天好点了。”  
“上帝啊，”托雷斯低声惊呼到，“我不知道，里奥，我——没留意——那我以后不亲你了。”  
“你敢！”里奥嚷道，“本来就不剩几天了……”  
说到这儿，里奥的声音小了，托雷斯装作没听见，带里奥出了门。  
上车后里奥也没问他们要去哪儿，出乎意料的是，托雷斯竟然带他去了商场，精挑细选地买了几样东西，最后一股脑塞到里奥怀里。  
“这是什么？”里奥接过袋子问。  
“给你爸妈的礼物，”托雷斯说，脸上带了苦笑，“给你当了一回男朋友，不能让你空手回家见父母。”  
里奥慌张起来：“可我什么都没准备……”  
“配合一下。”托雷斯拿出手机，一边亲吻里奥一边按下连拍。  
“这是干什么？”里奥问。  
“给我爸妈的礼物。”托雷斯微笑。  
“什么！真的吗？”里奥问。  
“假的，是我自己想留着，”托雷斯说，“给爸妈看这些，他们会受不了的。”  
“不行不行，我也该给你爸爸妈妈买些东西啊，你刚才怎么不说，我都不知道买什么……可你——你挑的东西我怎么觉得我爸妈都会喜欢？”  
“前几天和你聊天套话问出来的。”托雷斯笑道。  
“那我该买什么啊？”里奥着急起来，“这样吧，你来挑，然后我去付款好吗？只能这样啦，Nino，快答应我。”里奥攥着托雷斯的袖子催促道，托雷斯同意了。他带着里奥在商场里转了转，很快选好了几样礼物，里奥高高兴兴地去付款了，托雷斯坐在长椅上等他。  
看着里奥离开的背影，托雷斯忽然觉得很累。  
他很自私，他不想让里奥回家，而明知道这样下去里奥只能越陷越深。他自己也是。  
手中的购物袋提久了，戒指硌得手指生疼。托雷斯摘下戒指，它已经在手指上留下了一圈印记。他拿下戒指打量，看着里侧刻下的“你的手，我的眼睛”，觉得一阵心慌。  
没有你的我的，我们之间原本就不该有什么。那一刻托雷斯觉得后悔，后悔答应了里奥做几天男朋友，后悔了他们在南美相遇，他或许还不会在消沉的情绪中挣扎太久，可里奥不同，他虽然看起来快乐，心里也早就开始焦虑了。  
他还在顾自伤神，这时看见里奥已经步伐轻快地向他走来了。  
托雷斯忽然就笑了。  
大抵就是那种感觉了。你满心抑郁，黯然伤神，你做好了准备要说绝情的话，你做好了准备要狠下心，然后你为一个人和一副画面忽然释然——  
他闭上眼睛。  
不是这样。  
不应该是这样。  
他还年轻，比自己小三岁，前途无可限量，你怎么敢挡在他赢得一切的路上？  
前一秒他还在想好听的老套情话，只要能在一起，你愿意付出所有。  
可你不能付出所有，因为你并不拥有什么。  
你没有理由消沉，也不用假装悲伤，你怎么知道这不是一时的狂热？这难道不是你习惯性的一时兴起吗？由着自己感伤什么？你明明连自己的想法都不确定。  
里奥付了款，拿着礼物走回来坐到托雷斯身边：“这下就好啦，我们的东西都买好了。”  
“是啊，都买好了。”托雷斯说，声调几乎像在叹气，他扳过里奥的脸吻他，然后抱住里奥，用微不可闻的声音在他耳边说：  
“你该回家了。”  
里奥的身体忽然僵了，他想拒绝，想装作没听见，却想到自己之前已经任性一次了。他没说话，只在迟疑之后点了点头。他早就知道这天会越来越近，也早就做好了准备——在他们恋爱的一开始，他就做好了分离的准备。  
“我们哪天动身？”托雷斯问。  
“明天吧，”里奥说，“今天我们早点睡，好好歇歇，明天好赶路。”  
托雷斯点点头同意了。里奥本想回答“再过几天”，可他知道拖得越久，自己就越离不开他，还不如早些动身的好，反正无论早晚也都是难过。  
两人早早地回了酒店，却没能按照里奥所说的“早点睡，好好歇歇”，他们不知道下次拥有这样的机会会是什么时候，便将今晚当做最后一夜，于是从华灯初上到喧闹午夜，从寂静凌晨再到天边逐渐泛白的黎明，他们反复做爱、亲吻，睡去又醒来，每次拥抱和唇齿相接都被当做是最后一次，他们为自己找到了放肆和疯狂的借口。整夜下来，他们的言语极少，这并非是因为他们在用亲吻代替话语，而是他们无话可说，一旦开口就不免伤感，不免谈到可能再无法拥有过去的几个星期这般度过的时光，他们能说什么？故作乐观地彼此安慰吗？明知道不可能成真，还说出来折磨自己干什么？  
言语被吞噬了，两人在天亮前才沉沉睡去，他们以并不舒服的睡姿紧密拥抱着，仿佛这样就没有什么能将他们分开。  
*  
因为睡得晚，里奥醒来时已经是下午一点了，托雷斯还没醒，里奥看了眼墙上的时钟，心想如果今天Nino很晚才醒的话，他们是不是就可以拖到明天再赶路了？可这样一直拖下去的话……  
托雷斯的胳膊动了动，似乎是要醒了，里奥抬头去看他的表情，前者还没睁开眼，右手在里奥的后背上来回划着，然后稍稍用力，让他翻过身去。  
“早上好——”里奥被他翻过身去，话没说完，细密的亲吻就落在脖颈滑向后背，顺着背脊向下滑去。被子逐渐从身上褪下，后背微微发凉，然而很快托雷斯就再度把他抱回自己怀里了。  
“早上好。”他在里奥耳旁说，里奥背对着他，看不见他的表情，却忽然难过起来——下次听见这个人在自己醒来时说“早上好”，会是什么时候呢？  
里奥心中难过着，却还是笑了，翻过身去把头埋在托雷斯怀里，低声咕哝着说他醒得太晚了，托雷斯知道里奥只是想说些什么——除了马上到来的分别说什么都好，于是陪着他说下去，说自己梦见里奥变成了小鱼，被熊捉走了。里奥边听边笑，搂着托雷斯的胳膊一直没松过，他想牢牢记住拥抱他的感觉，就算以后再不能这样单独和他相处，也能想起这感觉然后独自笑起来。  
过了一会儿，托雷斯把额头抵在里奥的额头上，轻声说道：“宝贝，我们还是要起床，今天还有事要做。”  
“好。”里奥答道，坐起来任由托雷斯为他穿衣服。  
吃过饭后，两人开车上路，三个小时后他们很快到了里奥的家乡罗萨里奥，自从车开进市里后两人就很少说话，里奥偶尔说一声下个路口该向哪边转弯，其余时间他们都沉默着。当车最终开到里奥家的门口时，托雷斯停下车，为里奥解开安全带，里奥却不说话，也不动。  
“好啦，下车吧，里奥，你到家了。”托雷斯勉强微笑说道。  
里奥看着他，虽然明白他们确实到了分别的时候，却还是忍不住想任性起来，质问他为什么你能说出让我走这样的话。  
托雷斯的手落到里奥脖颈上，他看着里奥，想去吻他，却犹豫着。里奥忽然伸手环住他的脖子，几乎撞在他头上吻了上去，托雷斯的手急切而用力地擦过里奥的耳畔和脸颊，里奥顾不得会不会有家人注意到停在门口的车和车里的他们，以从未有过的迫切亲吻着他，托雷斯的手臂紧紧勒着他的脖子和后背。  
“Nino——”分开时里奥的眼已经快红了。  
他看着托雷斯，马上有什么东西就要崩断了，托雷斯的眼睛不住眨着，无所适从且犹豫不决，里奥望着他，希望能从里面看出答案，他知道自己想要什么，他希望托雷斯说出他想听的话，尽管那让他慌乱而恐惧，他不想就这样一直隐忍，不，他不管了，就现在，哪怕一辈子就这一次就好——  
他一咬牙一狠心，刚要说话，托雷斯却先开口了。  
“我不再是你男朋友了，里奥，”他说，把手从里奥身上撤了回来：“趁着放假好好休息，然后继续踢球——专心踢球，”他强调道，“去过和原来一样的生活。”  
可那已经不可能了啊。里奥心急，想要说些什么阻止托雷斯继续说下去，但他从来都不是能言善辩的人，现在急着说话却不知说什么。  
“以后我们还会再见面，”托雷斯说，“在赛场上，或者在商业活动上……你知道媒体有多无孔不入，不能被他们发现我们的事……这几天我很开心，但以后……我们还是……”  
托雷斯解释着，试图让自己的语调理智、冷静，可他还是在话没说完的时候忽然扯过里奥的衣领再次和他急切地亲吻起来，不想停下，舍不得分开。  
几分钟后托雷斯攥着里奥衣服的手松开了，他低着头，金发遮了眼睛。  
“再见，里奥。”  
里奥知道，已经到了该走的时候了。他没再开口，打开车门后拿下行李，下车后也没敢抬头去看托雷斯的表情，他默默地关上车门，站在车旁动弹不得。托雷斯猛踩下油门，车子如离弦的箭般向前冲去。  
里奥站在原地看他，那辆车越开越远。他忽然很后悔，后悔遇见他，后悔在不该动心时被人夺了理智。  
*  
这边围坐在里奥房间里打牌的一群西班牙人还什么都不知道，吵吵嚷嚷玩得正开心。  
“这把再输老子就要掀桌了！”皮克说，他已经连着输了四次了。  
“不许偷看我的牌！”塞斯克向旁边躲了一下，躲开皮克偷瞟的眼睛。  
普约尔抓着一手好牌得意洋洋，他连赢了四次，运气好得不得了。伊涅斯塔默不作声地和哈维交换着眼色，准备在这局终止普约尔诡异的连胜。  
一群人吵吵闹闹地在房间里叫着，谁也没向窗外看。塞莉亚关了电视，正想去外面走走，一抬眼就看见小儿子正一动不动地站在大门外。  
“里奥？”塞莉亚连忙起身迎了出去，心中奇怪着为什么孩子回了家却不进门。她匆匆走出院子，走到小儿子身旁时发现他正失魂落魄地看着街道尽头，一双眼微微发红。  
“里奥，你怎么了？”塞莉亚把着儿子的肩膀问，里奥回过神来看着母亲，忽然脱了力伏在她身上拥抱着她。  
感觉到孩子正在发抖，塞莉亚着急了：“你没事吧，里奥？别吓我啊。”  
“我没事，妈妈，”里奥答道，紧紧抱着母亲不愿松开，他想用轻松的语气说话、让她放心，但话语出口时还是颤抖着带着苦涩：  
“——我恋爱了。”


	2. Chapter 2

10

一群西班牙人打牌打得正在兴头上，忽然门被推开了，里奥拎着行李站在门口。  
“你们都来啦。”他招呼道，声音很轻，笑容淡淡的。见到队友里奥固然高兴，可眼下他实在没心情欢呼雀跃着和他们挨个拥抱。  
“你回来怎么没提前告诉我们？”塞斯克说，扔下手里的牌去抱里奥，伊涅斯塔接过里奥手中的行囊。  
“怎么脸色这么难看？南多呢？”普约尔问。  
“他还有事，先走了，”里奥说，“你们在玩牌吗？接着玩吧，我先去把东西放好了。”  
“他先走了？”皮克说，“我还以为他缠了你一路，最后肯定要跟到家里来呢。”  
里奥心中五味杂陈：可他没有，他逃跑似的走了，把我扔在这儿，连进来喝杯茶都不敢。  
“我们都计划好了要收拾他了，他竟然就这么跑了？”普约尔问道。  
里奥不想说话，却不得不解释道：“Ni——他对我很好，真的，很照顾我，以后见面也别为难他啦。”  
“你没被他欺负吗？”哈维问，“视频通话的时候他都抱着你睡觉了。”  
“啊……”里奥万万没想到会有人忽然提起这些，原本还甜蜜的记忆忽然变得蜇人，“他——当时屋子里冷，我们住的地方差劲，没有空调，他对我很好的，特别好，我现在不是好端端地回来了嘛。”  
“怎么一副不高兴的样子？”塞斯克问。  
“累了，”里奥答道，“我们开车开了好久。”  
“还是南多欺负你了。”伊涅斯塔指出。  
“真的没有！”里奥说，“他一直都很照顾我，对我特别好，他还……给你们带了礼物。”里奥在礼品袋中拿出一个大袋子，这是托雷斯在为里奥的父母选礼物的时候给队友们带的。  
“等我一下，我把这个给爸妈送去。”里奥拿着托雷斯给父母的礼物下楼了，交到塞莉亚手里后回到楼上。  
巴萨帮姑且相信了托雷斯并没欺负里奥的这个事实，但还是对着里奥穷追不舍地问了好久，里奥解释得口干舌燥，只有伊涅斯塔和哈维没有拼命盘问他，因为晚饭时间快到了，他们俩下楼做饭去了。  
“他们两个在做饭吗？”里奥问。  
“对，”塞斯克说，“我们的中场在炫耀他们‘无所不能’。”  
“还说‘得哈白者得天下’。”普约尔说。  
皮克一拍桌子：“是这个意思啊！我刚听明白，我还以为他们在说一种病呢！”  
晚上里奥在自己家里尝到了伊涅斯塔和哈维做的菜，里奥在心里默默地承认了：他们确实无所不能。  
“盘子拿过来，我再给你添点儿。”哈维的盘子空了，伊涅斯塔伸出手去要帮他添菜。  
里奥看着伊涅斯塔给哈维盛了满满一盘子食物，瞪着大眼睛可怜巴巴地看着他们俩。  
“干嘛这么看着我啊？”伊涅斯塔问，“你也要添菜你就说啊，一副要哭出来的样儿干什么？”  
“我不是要添菜，”里奥说，“我就是觉得……有人这样照顾着真好……两个人一起。”  
伊涅斯塔没当回事，拿走里奥的盘子向里面添了许多肉：“这有什么啊，我们都照顾着你。”  
里奥没吭声，眼神却也流露出他想的并不是这个意思。  
塞莉亚听到儿子这么说，想起他回来时说的那句“我恋爱了”，当时里奥没多说，但看他的样子，这次大概是认真了。  
饭后巴萨帮要出门闲逛，里奥也跟着去了。过了好几个小时他们才回来，塞莉亚一直在楼下的客厅里等着，他们回来后，塞莉亚叫住里奥，让他陪自己聊会儿天。里奥在塞莉亚旁边坐下，眼看着队友们挨个上了楼后，心虚地问道：“怎么啦，妈妈？”  
“你自己告诉我吧。”塞莉亚说。  
里奥支吾了一会儿，硬着头皮开口道：“回来的时候……我说我恋爱了。”  
“是啊，还愁眉苦脸的，到底怎么了？”  
里奥踌躇一会儿，坐得离塞莉亚近了些。  
“我喜欢一个人，那个人也喜欢我……我不知道以后会怎么样。我本来不想说，怕你们生气，可一见到您，就跟您说了，当时心里不好受，忍不住了。”  
塞莉亚心疼地握了下里奥的手，里奥停顿一下，说道：“如果我喜欢的不是女孩，你们会生气吗？”  
他紧张地观察着母亲的反应，塞莉亚的表情忽然变得很僵硬，她固然知道在眼下的时代里这并非什么新鲜事，只是从没想过会发生在自己的孩子身上，她没有心理准备，不免吃了一惊。  
塞莉亚迟迟没有反应，里奥着急起来。他贴近她，用两只手攥着母亲的手掌。  
“妈妈，妈妈你生气了吗？”  
听见里奥孩子气地叫自己“妈妈”，塞莉亚忽然心软起来。这是里奥自小起的习惯，他在担心、害怕、做错事和十分开心时都会用这样的语气叫自己，从不对任何人低头、从不惧怕任何事的儿子焦急地唤着母亲，他央求着，仿佛在她面前他一直都是蹒跚学步的孩子，需要她的鼓励和拥抱，也需要她一句认同的话。  
有时候你可以与全世界为敌，甚至和恋人挥刀相向，却不愿失去父母的认同和支持，那是出生伊始你最早拥有的东西，亲吻、安慰、拥抱，柔声细语，它们比能让你存活下去的食物还重要。  
“我不可能对你生气。”塞莉亚说，表情仍有些僵硬，她却还是说出这句话，让里奥安心。  
“可是里奥，为什么要变成这样呢？”塞莉亚问。  
她的眼里忽然盈满泪水，里奥惊讶又害怕，他不想惹母亲哭，也不想她因为自己哭。  
“什么……这样？”  
“你为什么要给自己添这么多麻烦呢？”塞莉亚问，泪水涌出眼眶，“你以为妈妈不知道你有多少压力吗？你为什么要给自己再加一个包袱呢？你以为妈妈看到你这么难过会开心吗？如果被外界发现，你该怎么办呢？”  
塞莉亚哀伤的神情让里奥大为后悔，他心疼地去拥抱母亲，在心里气自己为什么非要把这件事说出来。同时让里奥意外和感激的是，母亲并没有责怪他的所作所为，只是为他担心。  
里奥抱着母亲，感觉到她的眼泪沾湿了自己的衣服。  
“妈妈……您别哭了，”里奥擦着母亲的眼泪，“不会有人发现的，而且我们已经分开了……以后也不知道会不会有机会在一起。”  
“你们分开了？”塞莉亚抬起头问。  
“是他坚持的，”里奥说，“我知道他是为我好，他告诉我要和以前一样专心踢球……他还给你们买了礼物，我带回来的东西都是他买的，他说……不能让我空着手回去见父母。”  
塞莉亚忽然觉得很矛盾，这个人似乎确实是为里奥好。  
“他是谁？做什么的？”  
“您大概在电视上见过，他是西班牙国家队的……费尔南多·托雷斯。”里奥说，最后说出那人的名字时，他竟忍不住微微笑了，然后又马上藏起微笑的表情。  
托雷斯？塞莉亚在脑中搜索着，然后一个模糊的金发球员的形象出现在她脑海中。  
“梳着金发的？”塞莉亚问，隐约记得那人长得很好看。  
里奥忙不迭是地点头，一边说着托雷斯的好话：“他对我非常照顾，他送我回家的，一路上都对我很好，真的很好，我们在不能刷卡的地方花光了现金，他自己去餐厅里打工，不让我去，说我受不了那种落差……吃饭的时候他把盘子里的肉都给我吃，自己吃蔬菜，”里奥说，故意不去提及托雷斯是因为出门时习惯素食才这样的，“还有一次，我的衣服破了，他还为我缝了衣服……”说到这儿，里奥忽然想起自己正穿着那件衣服，于是抻起衣服下摆给妈妈看，塞莉亚摸着上面整齐细密的针脚，惊讶着男孩子也能做出这样细致的活计。  
“妈妈，妈妈你不要不喜欢他，他不是坏人，他一直都对我很好的。”里奥握着塞莉亚的袖子强调道。  
塞莉亚沉吟一会儿，问道：“那你们以后怎么打算？不是已经分开了吗？”  
“已经分开了”，这句话忽然戳到里奥的痛处，他摇摇头苦笑道：“是，我们已经分开了，可我……还是喜欢他……我不知道会发生什么，可一想到能见到他，就觉得好开心……以后大概也会……忍不住再去见他。”  
里奥微笑，笑容甜蜜而酸涩，塞莉亚的手在里奥后背上揉了揉，她还没想好怎么回应，便干脆暂时不说话。  
干坐着毕竟尴尬，塞莉亚让里奥和自己一起去厨房，他们煮好马黛茶后拿上杯子，重回客厅的沙发上坐下。默不作声地喝了会儿茶后，塞莉亚再次开口了：  
“我有时候希望你一直不长大，”她说，“不离开我，不去遥远的地方，一直小小的，无论什么时候都听我的话……我想像你三四岁时那样管着你、教着你，”塞莉亚说着笑了，表情哀伤，“那时我说什么你都会相信，我说花园里的蚂蚁有毒，你就不去碰它们……可现在不一样了，你有自己的想法，妈妈已经不能再束缚你了。”  
听见这话，里奥忽然觉得懊悔不已，仿佛长大成了对父母的背叛。  
塞莉亚打量着里奥，她最小的儿子，她受苦最多的孩子。可他长着那样一双干净的眼睛啊。  
“我不能告诉你什么是对错，”她柔声说道，“你已经长大了，有自己的判断力。你父亲和我在你们很小的时候就强调过，你们有很多选择，只要不伤害别人，你们可以做任何事，但必须自己承担它们的后果，如果不能负责任，一开始就不要去做，做了就别后悔，你已经是成年人了，我们不能替你做选择，对还是错，由你自己判断，以后结果是好是坏都要自己承担。”  
说到这儿，塞莉亚的声调软了下来：“但无论最后怎么样……你后悔了，或者很难过，都可以回到妈妈这儿来，我和你爸爸都会一样接纳你……但我还是希望你能过得开心，不要总带给自己这么多压力好吗？”  
“我……”  
里奥听了母亲的话后觉得难以置信。他没有听到赞同或反对，但这已经是最好的结果了，他并没奢望更多。  
“我会按照您说的，自己承担责任的……您放心，我会考虑清楚的……”  
他说不下去了，回味着母亲的话，过了好一会儿后，他疑惑地看着塞莉亚问道：  
“妈妈，您不觉得奇怪吗？有您这样的妈妈，我应该只爱着您，怎么会爱上其他人？”  
塞莉亚惊讶不已：“才恋爱几天就会说这么惹人喜欢的话了？”  
里奥红了脸：“我说的是真的……”嘴上这样说着，心里却也反应过来，自己刚刚说的话真的很像托雷斯。  
“那……爸爸那边，我怎么跟他说？”里奥问。  
塞莉亚想了想：“不用担心这个，我会和他说的，他和我的想法应该差不多。孩子的路要让他们自己去走，强行干涉也没用，犯了错又怎么样？哪个人不犯错？再说撞了南墙就知道回头了……”塞莉亚叹了口气：“我不该总这么说，只是太担心了，我和你爸爸都希望你过得开心些。”  
“我很开心，”里奥说着拥抱了塞莉亚，“谢谢你和爸爸——不反对。”  
*  
和母亲谈清这件事后里奥轻松了许多，虽然仍旧和托雷斯分离着并且他也不再是自己的“男朋友”，但里奥心里的负担毕竟少了些。  
回到房间后，队友们已经躺下了，他们今天照常抽了签，伊涅斯塔和里奥一起睡床上，哈维睡在靠着伊涅斯塔的那边的地上。  
里奥换好睡衣爬回床上，正好听见伊涅斯塔说：“我可不敢保证，说不定什么时候就又碰上那群神经病了。”  
“碰上谁啊？”里奥问。  
“马竞的那帮家伙，”哈维说，“他们在阿根廷闲晃呢，说要‘追随队长’。”  
“我看过不了几天南多就能和他们碰面了，”伊涅斯塔说，“到时候有南多管着，他们还能稍微规矩点。”  
“是啊，在南多的带领下整齐划一地抽风，想想就害怕。”普约尔说。  
里奥忍不住插话：“什么意思？马竞的人也在阿根廷吗？他们还在找托雷斯？”  
“是啊，”伊涅斯塔答道，“我们在超市碰见他们了，被他们强行合了影，还给他们签名签了好久。”  
里奥没再听下去。他们是托雷斯的队友，既然伊涅斯塔和他们碰面了，自己会不会也碰上他们呢？到时候他们会不会已经和托雷斯会和了？托雷斯把自己送回家后去了哪儿呢？  
刚下车时里奥心烦意乱，尤其对托雷斯丢下自己的这一事实难以释怀，但一晚上过去后里奥又挂念起来了：他去了哪儿呢？现在他住在什么样的地方？自己住是不是会不习惯？他还在想着自己吗？  
他陷在思绪里无法成眠。队友们已经约定好明天要让里奥带着他们出去闲逛，他们决定在这边玩几天再回西班牙。  
*  
一个星期后，巴萨的几人在罗萨里奥游玩时，另一座城市的一家酒店里，工作人员们正承受着从未有过的惊吓。  
夜晚的一切如常，一位看起来文质彬彬的金发外国男子走进酒店。正当前台的工作人员们磨磨蹭蹭故意拖延时间为他办理手续，一边用恨不得吃了他的目光看着他时，一群真正散发着要吃人架势的同类走了进来。  
走进酒店时那群人看起来也还正常，他们正吵嚷着争论着什么，然而一切噪音都在他们看到前台的金发男子时消失了。  
马竞帮呆滞两秒，忽然冲到托雷斯身上，左一层右一层地扑过来抱住他，好像饿了一个星期的人忽然见到面包一样，他们乱糟糟地扑了过去抱在一起，地板上出现了一个巨大的“人堆”。  
“队长！队长我们终于找到你了！”  
“队长你怎么能这么狠心就丢下我们不管！”  
“队长我们想你想的好苦！”  
托雷斯被队员们包围着，马上就要窒息了，费力说了句：“出国才几天，母语就说的乱七八糟……都给我放开！排成两队站好，拿出证件，先把入住手续办了。”  
地板上的人堆忽然自动散开了，有序排成两队，手中拿着各自的证件。  
工作人员看着这奇特的一幕，一边把托雷斯的证件和房卡递给他。  
“您好，这是您的证件和房卡，请收好，您的房间在三楼，电梯在那边……”工作人员说，眼睛来回打量着托雷斯和他身后排成两队的人。  
“谢谢，”托雷斯把东西接过来，“麻烦您也帮我的朋友们办一下手续。”  
“我还以为我们是后宫呢……”有个声音说。  
“你根本就不明白那是什么意思。”另一人说道。  
“肯定是‘深爱着队长的人’的意思。”  
“我死也不信你们说的是自己的母语。”托雷斯说。  
*  
里奥回家住了几天，和队友们一起再度上路了，几人在阿根廷境内不紧不慢地开车，磨磨蹭蹭地踏上了回欧洲的路——他们在向南美唯一还在正常运转的机场出发，隔了几个城市，开车要花上好久。  
巴萨帮在路上遭遇了食物带来的文化冲击，路边的餐厅饭菜难吃，他们几乎要放弃吃到合胃口食物的希望了。这天几人在一家餐厅前停了车，刚下车，塞斯克就预言般说道：“我感觉这家餐厅好像也好不到哪儿去。”  
“早知道我们就在刚才那家餐厅停车了。”皮克说。  
哈维、伊涅斯塔、普约尔和里奥依次下了车，几人看着餐厅墙上古怪的招牌画叹了口气，希望他们的饭菜不要像海报上的一样抽象。  
几人进了餐厅，走在前面的哈维和伊涅斯塔刚迈进去就觉得这顿饭要不得安宁，他们看见马竞众人围坐在一张大桌前，但和几天前在超市见面时的吵吵闹闹相比，他们今天非常……安静，简直安静到了温顺的地步。  
哈维很快就发现了马竞帮如此温顺的原因：他们的队长费尔南多·越帅越看不顺眼·托雷斯也坐在桌旁。  
西班牙帮发现了队友，几人中想揍他和想过去叙旧的心情对等，而里奥却忽然慌了神，他没想到会这么快就再次见到托雷斯。  
这时托雷斯和马竞众人并没发现巴萨帮的存在，他们坐在桌旁等着饭菜，托雷斯在玩手机——偏偏还不好端端地坐着，而是靠在某个神经紧张到不行的队员身上，他随便惯了，靠在队员身上也是常事。  
在伊涅斯塔看来，和被靠队员的呆滞、僵硬相比，托雷斯轻松随意的样子简直像四处留情的阔少一样。他的头枕在对方肩膀上，而获此殊荣成为队长临时靠枕的队员倍感受宠若惊，尽力控制脸上的表情，不让自己傻笑起来。  
托雷斯没注意到走进来的西班牙队友和里奥，仍旧百无聊赖地刷着手机。他身旁的马竞队员忽略队长的国家队友人，把注意力转移到伙食上提醒道：“队长，菜都端上来了。”  
托雷斯坐直身体，整理了下衣服正要吃饭，忽然看见从门口进来的一群人。  
“为什么他们看着这么眼熟？”马竞中有人问到。  
“因为……诶，为什么我也看他们眼熟呢？”  
“我想起来了，前几天我们在超市问他们要过签名！那是巴萨的人！”  
“里奥·梅西也在诶，我们要不要去问他要签名？”  
“别闹，”托雷斯看了眼门口，“吃你们的饭。”  
听了他的话，队友们立刻收了声，拿起刀叉吃饭，一边瞟着站起来的队长。  
托雷斯走到西班牙的队友面前，大大咧咧地打着招呼：“上午好啊，亲爱的队友们，大老远跑到阿根廷来是因为想我了吗？”  
“想揍你倒是真的。”普约尔说。  
“别这样，队长，”托雷斯笑嘻嘻地说，勾住普约尔的脖子，“我对你们队友挺照顾的，是不是，里奥？”  
里奥觉得很不舒服。虽然他知道自己应当就像托雷斯这样装出两人间好像什么事都没发生似的，但他就是忍不住觉得心凉。  
“是啊，他挺照顾我的。”里奥说，忽然觉得心情差到极点，“我们找个地方坐吧。”他对塞斯克说。  
巴萨众人到马竞旁边的桌旁坐下，患了见到人就目不转睛盯着看这一毛病的马竞队双眼放光地盯着巴萨的六人。皮克瞪着大眼睛不明所以地和他们交换目光，不知道为什么马竞像从没见过球员似的盯着他们，两队人进行着无声又无意义的目光交流。  
“干嘛盯着我的人看？”托雷斯问皮克道：“看上谁了？”  
皮克这边刚要反驳，马竞队里已经有人先回答了：“你看上谁了都没用，我们全队都是队长的后宫，不能跟你约。”  
塞斯克笑起来：“谁看上你们了，自作多情。”  
这时巴萨的几人已经在桌旁坐下，托雷斯坐在普约尔和伊涅斯塔中间，手臂依旧挂着普约尔的脖子。  
“在阿根廷玩儿的怎么样啊，队长？都去哪儿了？”托雷斯问。  
“没玩儿什么，就在里奥家呆着了。”  
“你们可真无聊，”说完托雷斯去捏伊涅斯塔的脸：“几天不见，你怎么又白了？我怎么觉得你越长越白？”  
哈维盯着托雷斯，面无表情地说了句：“你别招惹他。”  
“不招惹他，”托雷斯痛快地接上话，“我一直想招惹你呢，”托雷斯的手隔着伊涅斯塔搭到哈维肩上：“你和普约尔卖队友卖得爽吗？让里奥落到我手里后悔了吧？你别着急啊，我话还没说完呢，我确实欺负里奥了，但也没太严重，是不是，里奥？”  
忽然被点了名的里奥点了下头，没抬眼看托雷斯。  
托雷斯又和法布雷加斯、皮克开起玩笑来，说了好一会儿后，回到自己那桌去吃饭了。很快，里奥这边的饭菜也端上来了。里奥偷偷去看托雷斯，他似乎还在保持素食的习惯，盘子里的肉都拨给旁边的队员了，马竞人似乎食不知味，吃什么都一样，无论是什么东西看都不看就往嘴里送。  
里奥眼见着他把盘子里的肉给了身旁的人，心里觉得不畅快，饭也不想吃了，没一会儿里奥就放下刀叉，说自己吃饱了，表情如常地坐在桌旁刷手机，过了一会儿，他觉得呆在屋子里闷得慌，自己先去餐厅外面了。  
“去哪儿啊，里奥？”塞斯克问。  
“去外面呆会儿，天气挺好的。”里奥说。  
托雷斯看着里奥出了餐厅，用叉子戳了会儿盘子里的东西，问道：“你们想不想要里奥·梅西的签名？”  
马竞全队立刻抬起头来，个个炯炯有神地盯着队长。  
“我给你们要签名去，怎么样？保证能要来。”  
“谢谢队长！”  
“可是签在什么东西上啊，我们又没带纸。”  
“签在纸巾上吧？”  
“那也太难看了……”  
“你们长没长脑子？”托雷斯问，“脱衣服！”  
队员们互看一眼，一边钦佩着队长的机智一边迅速扯下上衣丢过去，托雷斯带着一打衣服出门去找里奥，剩下马竞一桌子人半裸着坐在那儿。  
托雷斯抱着一堆衣服出来了，里奥听见脚步声回头看他。发现他手上仍然带着戒指，心情总算好了些。明明几天前两人还亲密无间，今天却像根本就不认识似的。  
“你怎么来了？”里奥问。  
“麻烦你给我们全队签个名。”托雷斯抻开一件T恤，把笔递给里奥。里奥也没来得及多想，一件件签着名。  
“这件浅粉色是谁穿的？和女朋友穿错衣服了怎么着？”托雷斯收好最后一件时嘟囔着。  
所有衣服都签好了，里奥瞟着餐厅里没吃晚饭的众人，又看着托雷斯。  
“你还好吗？”  
终于，里奥等到托雷斯这样问道。  
“我不好，”里奥说，“不太好。”他原可以说的更多，但那些话也不过是这两句的变相和翻版，他没办法说出他如何失去了睡眠、食欲和热情，现在托雷斯就站在自己面前，他竟不知道自己想听他说什么，好像他只要站在这里就好。  
“别多想，”托雷斯说，“好好休息，然后好好踢球，队友们都在你身边，不是很好吗？”  
“你明知道……”里奥抬头看他，可话语消失了，他原本就知道言语无用，现在只想再这样多看他一会儿。托雷斯不动声色地握了下里奥的手。他挡住了里奥，餐厅里的视线只能看到托雷斯的背影。  
另一边在餐厅里，巴萨已经被马竞帮吓呆了。  
“先生们，麻烦你们穿上上衣好吗？不管怎么说，也不能就这样半裸着坐在餐厅里啊。”服务生走到马竞桌前，为难地对一桌人说。  
“可我们没衣服啊，都被队长拿走了。”  
“没衣服你让我们怎么穿？”  
“除非把裤子脱下来搭在肩膀上装成是衣服。”  
“刚才那句话谁说的？这么傻的主意我都想不出来。”  
“我们为什么在比谁更傻？”  
皮克不停地向盘子里添东西，眼睛盯着马竞帮。  
“看他们这样犯傻简直食欲大开，”皮克狼吞虎咽地吃着：“网上的配饭视频没有一个比得上这个。”  
*  
里奥为托雷斯签好了十五件衣服，两人站在餐厅外聊了几句，怕别人看出端倪，于是也没聊太久，几分钟后就都回到餐厅了。马竞帮很快吃完了饭，托雷斯挤到伊涅斯塔和普约尔中间，胳膊搭在伊涅斯塔身上，向普约尔问道：“队长，一会儿你们去哪儿啊？”  
“今天再开两个小时就够了，前面有个小城，我们在那儿住，明天再开车四五个小时就能到……我忘了那地方叫什么了，反正那边的航线没瘫痪，我们准备在那儿买机票回西班牙。你问这个干什么？”  
“确定一下我们的路线是不是一样，”托雷斯耸耸肩，“听你说完发现果然我们的计划没差别，这两天就互相照应着点儿吧。”  
哈维把托雷斯的手从伊涅斯塔身上抛开，问道：“你故意的是不是？非要跟着我们。”  
里奥偷偷瞄着托雷斯，发现托雷斯的目光也经常有意无意地从自己身上扫过。  
“我深爱着我的国家队队友怎么了？”托雷斯做出受伤的表情：“假期的时候不能跟你们混在一起、还不能跟在你们身后吗？只是路线一样而已，有什么故意不故意的。还有你干嘛把我的手从安德烈身上扔开？你以为只有你一个人爱他吗？安德烈是整个西班牙的，你不能一个人独占。”  
“直说你到底想怎么样。”哈维板着面孔说道。  
伊涅斯塔立刻转向哈维息事宁人地劝道：“南多爱开玩笑，你别当真。”  
“你看安德烈多好，哪像你，我开个玩笑你也不让，”托雷斯说着从餐桌旁站起来：“好了我亲爱的队友们，好好吃饭吧，下午还要开车呢，我们要在这儿多休息一会儿，你们可以开车先走。但别指望甩开我们，马竞喜欢飙车，你们甩不开的。”  
普约尔不信托雷斯的话，吃过饭后大义凛然把方向盘交给皮克，但哪怕是皮克踩着油门一路猛冲，也挡不住马竞帮的车接二连三出现在视线里，冲在最前面的车是托雷斯开的，他带着墨镜，但这并不耽误巴萨众人在回头张望时看到他咧嘴露出不怀好意的微笑。  
“我们还要再加速吗？”皮克问。  
“你们飙车飙不过他，”里奥开了腔：“他开车不要命的，之前和人飙车他都把车都扎到水沟里了。”  
“还是别逞强了，”普约尔说，“一会儿找个住的地方歇着吧，碰见南多感觉好累啊。”  
巴萨和马竞的车陆陆续续开进城市，皮克在一家看起来还不错的酒店旁停了车，之后几人一起走进大厅。但巴萨众人前脚刚进去，后脚就跟来了呼呼啦啦的马竞帮，普约尔回头吼道：“你们干嘛跟着我们？”  
托雷斯双手插在裤子的口袋里，漫不经心地向前走着：“谁跟着你们了？我们也要找个住的地方不是？”  
“住其他家去！”普约尔说。  
“就不，”托雷斯懒洋洋地答道，“我的队员倾慕你们，一定要和你们住在同一家酒店不可，不然就死不瞑目。”  
“对，死不明布！”马竞队里有人跟着喊道。  
“不是‘明布’是‘瞑目’……”另一人纠正道。  
皮克大笑起来，塞斯克也忍不住笑了，伊涅斯塔和哈维苦着脸，不愿意和这样一群头脑发热的家伙住在一起。里奥故意转移了目光去看一边，他看着的正好是前台的工作人员，工作人员被他不明所以的目光盯得浑身发毛。  
普约尔瞪着托雷斯，露出“我不想搭理你”的眼神，走到前台说道：“给我们……”他查了下人数，同时向哈维等四个人问道：“你们两个两个住一间？”  
四人点头。  
普约尔转向里奥：“那我们俩是单住还是分着住两间？”  
“都行。”里奥答道。  
“给我们三间双人房。”普约尔说。  
“你这是在给俱乐部省钱吗？六个人只开三间房？”托雷斯靠在前台问道，心中因为普约尔和里奥住一间暗暗觉得不满。  
“别管我们的事。”普约尔瞪了他一眼。  
托雷斯吹了声口哨，表示无所谓。  
马竞中一个队员走到前台对工作人员说：“给我们一个房间。”  
正在拿证件的普约尔忽然转过头来：“一个房间！你们十来个人就住一个房间？还讽刺我们给俱乐部省钱，那你们是在干什么？”  
托雷斯笑了，扬了下头示意刚才问工作人员要房间的队员继续说下去。  
“给我们最大的房间，”接受托雷斯示意的马竞队员继续说道：“要能容下我们所有人的。我知道不会有那么多床，给我们加床就行了，加不了床就加床垫。”  
普约尔听了无比闹心，忍不住问道：“你们是有什么毛病？十来个爷们儿干嘛非要住在一起？”  
“因为这是马竞传统。”有人答道，表情十分坦荡。  
“因为我们离开队长就浑身难受。”另一人说，表情十分坦荡。  
“对，我们死也要和队长死在一起。”  
“我可不想跟你们死在一起。”托雷斯哼哼道。  
“是啊，那样的话我们就被团灭了。”  
“别误会，我们这是为了团队建设，”托雷斯解释道：“增加感情。”  
“谁见了鬼想跟你增加感情。”哈维说了句，换来托雷斯浅薄的笑容，向他们示意着“我调教出来的人就是这么死心塌地”。普约尔瞪了他一眼，接过工作人员递来的房卡。

11

晚上八点钟，巴萨几人聚集在普约尔和里奥的房间里，打牌的打牌，聊天的聊天，输了第六次的皮克不想继续玩了，扔下纸牌百无聊赖地盯着时钟，忽然问道：“你们说他们在干什么？马竞的人。”  
“谁知道，那群神经病。”塞斯克嘟囔了一句。  
里奥的耳朵竖起来了，不再摆弄手机，留心着旁人的反应。几人安静一会儿，伊涅斯塔忽然说：“我想去看看。”  
“你去看什么？”哈维警惕地问道。  
“谁知道会看到什么？”伊涅斯塔耸耸肩，表情坦荡，“你们不想见识一下抽风的马竞吗？”  
巴萨帮安静一会儿，忽然各自从床上、沙发上、椅子上跳起，向门外走去。  
“真要去啊？”皮克问，脸上带着惊恐的神色。眼见大家都走出去了，他也赶快跟出去，走在里奥和塞斯克身后。  
几人走出门外，来到走廊最里面的对开门前，伊涅斯塔试探着去握把手，门是锁着的，他们只好把耳朵贴在上面听。  
“队长……队长别这样！”一声哀嚎传出来，把门外的几人吓了一跳。  
“你们动作快点！”  
是托雷斯的声音。  
“队长我错了，没有下次了——”  
“喊什么！”  
托雷斯这一声厉喝也没起到作用，叫喊的队员还是挣扎着喊了一会儿，声音稍微平息些后，屋子里安静了不少，没一会儿门后传来各种叫牌的声音。  
“又输了……”几个人同时抱怨道，然后指责队友不给力。  
“谁让你刚才乱出牌！一会儿裤子都要脱了！”  
“脱裤子了不起啊？在更衣室又不是没见过！”  
伊涅斯塔哆嗦一下，觉得浑身恶寒，拽了下哈维的袖子说：“我不想听了，我们回去吧。”  
哈维听言立刻和伊涅斯塔走了，皮克用匪夷所思的眼神盯着门，好像只要一推开门就会有无数长着凶恶嘴脸的玩具熊拿着砍刀从里面扑出来一样。  
这时房间里忽然传来叫喊声和重物落地的声音，然后各种东西乱飞乱砸、砸到房间里和砸到人身上的声音此起彼伏，混乱的脚步声响了起来，以巴萨在门外听到的声音来判断，马竞队员们在互相追杀。  
“他们内讧了吗？”塞斯克问。  
“不知道，但我知道我也不想在这儿呆着了。”皮克说。  
两人准备要走，看了眼里奥和普约尔：“你们呢？”  
里奥还没回话，房间里忽然有人叫道：“酒没有了，谁打电话让他们再送上来三箱？”  
“刚才让他们送他们就说客房服务结束了。”  
“那我们自己下去买吧。”  
听到这儿，还滞留在门外的里奥、普约尔、塞斯克和皮克立刻跑回自己的房间，生怕被丧心病狂的马竞帮知道他们刚才在门外偷听。  
巴萨的几人分别回了房间，因为第二天要赶路，他们都早早地睡下了。但对于马竞来说，显然刚才的那些都只是热身，夜里马竞房间里断续传出各种迷之声音和鬼哭狼嚎，也不知道他们是玩儿嗨了还是被玩儿惨了，吵闹的声音直到凌晨才逐渐结束。  
*  
里奥躺在床上翻来覆去，他估计着现在已经过了一点，另一张床上的普约尔早就睡熟了，可自己连一点困意都没有。大概今天又要三四点钟才能睡着吧。  
放在枕头下的手机震动起来，里奥拿出手机，托雷斯的名字在屏幕上闪烁着，他赶快滑动接听键。  
“喂？”里奥低声说道，他把头埋进被子里，忽然觉得有些紧张。  
“我想你。”  
里奥忽然就笑了，一瞬间夜晚忽然褪去了清冷，变得甜腻起来。他握着手机舍不得松开，贪婪地听着那个人的声音。  
“你怎么还没睡？”里奥问。  
“因为想你，”托雷斯理所当然地答道，“我在你门口。”  
里奥一惊，猛地从被子里抬起头看着门口。他小心翼翼地从床上爬起，蹑手蹑脚走去开了门，在还没看清时就被一只手拽出房间，然后就被亲吻着固定在那个人的怀里。  
“Nino……”里奥断续地说着：“走廊上会有人……”  
“去我那儿吧，”托雷斯说：“他们都睡了。”  
托雷斯拉着里奥的手走进马竞的房间，然后径直摸黑走去露台，把门关好后，两人在露台的矮沙发上坐下，几乎是在坐下的瞬间就开始亲吻。  
“明天——”托雷斯忽然停下了，“明天还要开车好几个小时，到机场后还要坐很久的飞机，”他停顿一下，“本来应该让你好好休息，可我就是忍不住想见你，但我保证今天不做什么，明天还要赶路呢。”  
里奥看着他，不敢相信这和白天的托雷斯是同一个人，同时又觉得这正是他面对自己时真实的样子。  
“我也想你。”里奥说。  
“你在我这儿呆一会儿，然后我送你回去睡觉。”托雷斯说。  
“好。”  
两天躺在露台的矮矮的长沙发上，里奥枕着托雷斯的肩膀被他抱在怀里。  
夜风有些凉，但里奥觉得托雷斯身上很暖，自己也跟着暖和起来了。他们没说话，托雷斯的手放在他的背后。  
“你这几天睡不好吗？”  
“有时候。”里奥说。  
托雷斯没再说话，有一搭没一搭地轻拍着里奥的后背，就像对待困倦的婴儿一样。里奥躺在他怀里，逐渐安下心来。  
看似甜蜜，但那却是对里奥来说极其煎熬的十分钟。他忍不住想到他们马上就要分开了，回到西班牙后，他们一个在马德里，一个在巴塞罗那，能见面的次数寥寥可数，而且之前托雷斯也说过了，他不再是自己的男朋友，他所拥有的似乎只是眼下，只有当前。里奥现在抱着他却没有真实感，因为他能拥有Nino的时间正在流逝，正在消失。  
在这之前，里奥从不知道爱情是这么痛苦的事。  
这不公平。里奥想到，收紧了他环着托雷斯的手。  
不知过了多久，里奥渐渐困了，他迷糊地意识到有人把自己抱起来，他努力想睁开眼睛，想说自己不想走，却抵挡不住困意，第二天醒来时，他已经在自己和普约尔合住的房间里了。睡醒后他拿过来手机去看几点了，第一眼看到的却是自己的手机壁纸被篡改了，原来的足球图案变成了一张简洁的白色壁纸，只有正中间写着一行字：“晚安，睡的迷迷糊糊的小浣熊。F.T.”  
里奥捧着手机笑了。  
*  
第二天里奥早早地醒了，他洗漱好后普约尔还没醒，里奥犹豫一会儿，蹑手蹑脚出了门，去马竞的房间找托雷斯。  
走出房间时里奥有些心慌，生怕被人看到，好在走廊上空无一人。里奥走到最里面的房间门口，按下门把手，没锁的门立刻开了。  
之前里奥就猜他们一定都睡着，推门后发现果然是这样。睡着时的马竞帮和他们清醒时一样吓人。开门后里奥看见房间里铺了差不多十个床垫，马竞的队员们横七竖八地睡在上面，有的枕着别人的肚子，有的枕着别人的大腿，就是没人枕枕头。唯一的一张床上睡了三个人，里奥看了就觉得憋了一肚子火：托雷斯躺在中间，左右各一个队员，托雷斯竟然还搂着其中的一个，那人枕着托雷斯的肩膀，另一个则没这么让人窝火，他只是歪斜着把小腿搭在托雷斯的腿上。  
里奥踮着脚，从地上的马竞队员身上迈过去，走到床边，隔着外面睡得正香而且脖子上不知为什么还缠着一条马竞围巾的队员，轻轻戳着托雷斯的胳膊。  
托雷斯迷糊地翻了个身，把空闲的那只手搭在旁边的队员身上，然后才懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，一看到眼前站着里奥，他立刻抽回伸出去的胳膊。  
“里奥，你怎么来了……大清早的……”  
他说着，一边坐了起来，脸上竟然还有分慌张。  
“我来看看你，”说罢，里奥懊恼地看了眼托雷斯身边的两人，托雷斯立刻解释道：“房间摆不下那么多床垫，我们仨就挤一晚将就一下，我——我不是故意要搂着谁的，只是……你知道，睡着了就睡迷糊了。”这时的托雷斯见了里奥就软声软气地解释起来，和昨天张扬跋扈的那个根本不像一个人。  
“我们出来说话吧，我不想他们醒了听见。”里奥说。  
“不用，”托雷斯说，“我不吼他们他们根本起不来，你就在这儿说吧。”  
里奥看了他一眼：“我不想看你这么半裸着和别人躺在一起。”  
托雷斯闻言立刻下床，抓上衣服开始穿，一边和里奥向露台走，一边揪着自己的头发，试图让他们平顺一点。  
两人走到露台上，没了夜色的掩护，里奥没了昨天的大胆，他离托雷斯远远的，两人中间足能放下一张餐桌。托雷斯也没了昨晚的主动，心中矛盾：之前都说了不再是里奥的男朋友了，现在却还这样放不下他。  
里奥叫了托雷斯出来，这会儿却又没话了，托雷斯的伶牙俐齿也派不上用场了。安静了一会儿，里奥想起昨晚马竞帮这里吵闹的声音，问道：“你们昨天在干什么？房间里那么吵。”  
“打牌啊。”托雷斯说，奇怪着这有什么可问的。  
“可你们打牌干嘛还脱裤子啊？”  
“输一次脱一件啊，”托雷斯说，“难道巴萨不这么玩儿吗？”  
巴萨才没这么可怕，里奥想，继续问道：“难道还要脱光吗？”  
“脱光或者只剩内裤都行，”托雷斯耸了耸肩，“有人放不开，脱到内裤就算输了、出局，放得开的可以脱光了继续玩儿，赢了再穿回来，再输就也要出局了，我们玩儿牌的规则很人性化的。”  
里奥努力想从托雷斯脸上找到一丝尴尬或不自然的表情，毕竟他在讲述这么羞耻的玩牌方法，可托雷斯表情如旧，就好像他在解释什么是越位球一样。  
“你会玩儿到哪一步？”里奥忽然问道。  
托雷斯原本不可能对这问题觉得尴尬，可对方是里奥，他忽然结巴了。  
“我——我其实……那个——我们别说这个了。”  
“啊——”里奥大惊失色，“我就知道，你一定全脱光了对不对！”  
“里奥，你别详细去想这种事好吗？我……我真不打算告诉你我玩儿到哪步，说脱光了你不高兴，说穿着内裤你说不定还会偷笑我放不开。”  
里奥盯着托雷斯看了一会儿，不得不承认托雷斯说的有道理，再说他大清早跑到他这儿来也不是为了讨论内裤的。  
“那好吧，不说了，”里奥说，“可是你们屋子里吵吵嚷嚷，还有人跟你说‘队长我错了，别这样’，叫的像疯了一样，这可不是玩牌，你们在干什么啊？”  
托雷斯想了想，以前马竞帮群魔乱舞地疯闹从没有人问过，现在要说自己都干什么了还要现想一会儿。  
“那个时候好像是……打牌有人作弊，我们就按照规矩把他绑起来丢到一边了，可他不老实啊，还不承认，嘴里一个劲儿地抱怨，还卖队友，说自己没作弊，是同伴作弊了，所以我们……各种小方法折磨了他一会儿，具体内容不便向外人透露，这是马竞机密，”托雷斯笑着向里奥眨了下眼，“但后来的内容可以说——最后大家拿他当画板，有人在他身上写了字，反正他那时候身上也不剩多少衣服了……最后还有人画了画……啊，你看，现在还在他身上呢。”  
里奥顺着托雷斯指着的方向看过去，一个浑身都被画满线条和图案的马竞队员睡在最外侧，他身上已经看不出皮肤的本色了，全被黑色、红色、蓝色的彩笔画满了。  
里奥看着那人，不禁咧了下嘴，他忽然真切地明白到原来这就是文化冲突——球队间的文化冲突。  
说完了球队，托雷斯又不知道说什么了，他喜欢着里奥，却也怕自己以后会耽搁他，这会儿连话都不敢说了。  
里奥却没考虑那么多，他有了家里“不干涉”的许可，轻松了很多，他心里已经没有了离别的愁绪，之前他们已经分离过一次，现在不也还是见面了吗？以后回了西班牙，他们也还有机会一起踢比赛。  
“我跟妈妈说了我们的事。”里奥说。  
托雷斯听着，表情忽然僵硬了，五官和头发都被冻僵了似的，这句对里奥来说平平常常的一句话对托雷斯造成了平地惊雷般的效果——现在里奥还不知道托雷斯“一见父母就跪”的属性。  
“你——你和你妈妈说了？”托雷斯问，表情呆呆的，里奥第一次看见他这么傻的样子，那些跋扈和霸道也不知道都跑到哪儿去了。  
“是啊，她也告诉我爸了，我爸没说什么，我估计他们俩的想法应该是一样的。”  
“什么想法？”  
“我的事让我自己负责，随着我来，不后悔最好，就算后悔了、他们俩也不会打断我的腿，”里奥说，“大意就是这样，但我妈的原话说的很温柔，比这好听多了。”  
托雷斯直着眼看里奥。不知道为什么，在他的想象里，里奥应该是家教很严的那种，同性恋情之类的事应该被命令禁止才对，可没想到他的父母竟然会是这种反应。  
托雷斯吸收消化了这消息一会儿，问道：“那你打算怎么做？”  
里奥看看他，移开目光。  
“我不知道怎么做，也不知道你是怎么想的，可我——”  
“别说，”托雷斯忽然岔开里奥的话，好像怕里奥会说出他不想听的东西，“你——你看，他们要醒了，你该回去了。”  
托雷斯说，强忍着想要亲吻里奥的冲动。里奥向马竞的队员们看了一眼，他们中有人在翻身，嘴中咕哝着什么，似乎真快睡醒了。  
“那我先走了。”里奥说，托雷斯送他到门口。  
“等一下——”走到门口时，托雷斯忽然拽住里奥。  
“怎么了？”里奥问。  
去他的吧，不忍了。  
托雷斯想，忽然将里奥拉进一旁的浴室。  
“Nino——”里奥被他扯到浴室里，他只这样叫了一声，两人就陷入疯狂的亲吻中，再说不出话了。  
好一会儿后，里奥惊讶地感觉到托雷斯松开了手，他迷茫地抬起头看他。  
“Nino？”  
托雷斯摇摇头：“别叫我，里奥，你再叫我我真会忍不住，”他说着，又在里奥唇上吻了吻，“快回去，别让人知道你来了这儿。”  
里奥用力捏了一下他的手作为答复，匆忙走出浴室，离开马竞的房间。  
回到自己和普约尔的房间后，里奥庆幸地看到普约尔还睡着，他坐回床上，拿出手机心不在焉地翻着，心里全是托雷斯刚刚急切又强忍着的样子——他眼中全是自己，里奥想。  
*  
普约尔醒来后，皮克和伊涅斯塔几个也来了，他们正打算去一楼大厅吃早饭，刚要拉开门时，忽然听见走廊上的声响。  
“……没让你们训练也跟发疯似的，训练的时候卖力过头容易受伤。”托雷斯说。  
伊涅斯塔立刻暂停开门的动作，他不想大清早就和马竞的人迎头碰上。  
“我们这是敬业，队长。”马竞中有人答道。  
“敬业也不能把自己弄伤啊，等到赛季开始的时候你们都注意点儿，别在训练的时候那么拼。”  
“我们拼习惯了。”有人嘟囔道。  
“跟你们说了也白说。”托雷斯说。  
一伙人走过去了，普约尔看着队友们，几个人面面相觑，过了好一会儿，塞斯克才开口道：“他们怎么在背着人的时候这么正常？”  
“会不会是因为其实他们都是精神分裂？”皮克问。  
哈维也觉得奇怪，说道：“我还是第一次听见他们说这么正常的话。”  
“难道他们平时对别人都是装疯卖傻？”伊涅斯塔问。  
“我们没有装疯卖傻，”托雷斯的声音忽然出现，把巴萨的六人吓了一跳，“我们都正常的不得了，平时刻苦训练，其他时间尽情抽风，这不是很好嘛？劳逸结合。”  
“你们怎么又回来了？！”普约尔吼道。  
“哦，我们走错了，电梯不在那边。”马竞里有人回答道。  
“我们转向了，你知道吧，就是忽然弄不清楚东南西北了……”  
“别冲着我解释！我知道‘转向’是什么意思！”皮克说。  
“你们不觉得你们都太迷糊了吗？”塞斯克忍不住问道。  
“什么了不起的，”马竞里有人回答，一边打了个哈欠：“又不是比赛，有什么可认真的……”  
马竞帮吊儿郎当地走过去了，他们中有人踩了前面人的脚，然后马竞队一边拌嘴一边走，还有人给拌嘴的人吹口哨配乐，听起来相当热闹。  
*  
当天巴萨和马竞的两队人马按照原定时间赶到机场，一起买了回西班牙的机票——只有马德里可选，巴萨的人也只能到马德里之后再转机。托雷斯叮嘱全队上飞机后开启“正常人模式”，这让巴萨帮感觉非常无聊，他们原本还想看马竞大闹航班是什么样呢，结果马竞帮各自看电影、看比赛、看杂志、听音乐、蒙头大睡混过了飞机上的时间。期间皮克玩性大发，和塞斯克一起各种撩拨坐在他们附近的一个马竞队员，结果对方竟然像不乐意搭理小孩子的成年人似的对他们的撩拨行为置之不理。  
“他们脑子里一定装了什么程序，”哈维说，“不然他们不可能忽然转变这么大。”  
“哪有那么神奇，”伊涅斯塔打了个哈欠，“不过是南多给他们下了咒语罢了。”  
托雷斯的座位就在伊涅斯塔旁边，他听见伊涅斯塔的话，意料之外地没反驳也没接话。他在想更重要的事。  
在明知道里奥的未来容不得他破坏的时候，托雷斯却还是放不下他。  
托雷斯愁苦地想了一会儿，根本不知道伊涅斯塔把耳机线乱糟糟地和自己的头发缠到一起去了。他决定尝试一下里奥的方法：从父母那儿探探口风，然后再考虑下一步。  
*  
回到西班牙后，马竞的人各自回了住处，巴萨的人也都回到了各自在巴塞罗那的房子里。托雷斯没回自己的房子，很久没见父母了，他下飞机后直接去了父母那里。  
回到家后，托雷斯发现门锁着。他站在门外敲门无果，自己拿出钥匙开门进去，家里似乎没人。“妈？”他在一楼转了一遍，又向楼上走，“爸？有人在家吗？我回来了。”  
应该有人在家的，门都没锁。托雷斯想着，然后出了门向车库走，果然两个车库中的一个大敞四开着，车好端端地停在里面，车底下能看见一双腿。  
“爸？”  
哐当。  
“你着什么急啊，磕着哪儿了？”托雷斯在车旁边蹲下。  
“……脑袋，”何塞的声音从车下传来，“我没事，你拉我出来。”父亲从车底下伸出手，托雷斯把拉着父亲的双手把他拽出来，他的一只手里还拿着扳手。  
“您又自己修车了，”托雷斯说，“您怎么总跟车过不去，好车都修坏了。”  
“我闲着也是闲着，”何塞说。父子两人对看着。  
“你真是越长越像我。”何塞说，然后颇为骄傲地拥抱了儿子。托雷斯闷声答道：“是啊，您总这么说我，到我哥那儿你就总说他聪明像你。”  
“你哥要是再好看点儿我就也说他长得像我了，”何塞说，然后拉着儿子站起来：“南美洲怎么样啊？有艳遇没有？”  
“您真是我亲爸，”托雷斯说，“这么久没见儿子，不问身体怎么样，不问工作生活怎么样，张嘴就问有没有艳遇。”  
“你就只说有还是没有就得了。”何塞说。  
“有。”  
“几个？”  
“一个。”  
何塞在托雷斯头上用力拍了一下：“你出息了啊，什么时候这么节制了？我跟你说的什么？年轻人要——”  
“及时行乐，”托雷斯翻着白眼答道，“还说今朝有酒今朝醉，托您的福，我一直过着顾前顾不顾后的生活。”  
“那你这次出门这么久怎么才一次艳遇？动心了？”  
“动心了。”托雷斯老老实实答道。  
“那姑娘是西班牙人吗？”  
“不是姑娘也不是西班牙人。”托雷斯继续老老实实地说。  
何塞拉开些距离看他。  
“我说这两年你怎么这么听话？在这儿等着我呢？别开这种玩笑，想让我敲断你几根骨头还是怎么着？”何塞说。  
“没开玩笑，”托雷斯拿过父亲手中的扳手，恭恭敬敬地递给他：“您敲吧。”  
何塞没接，说道：“别跟我来这套，一次性把话说明白了，真动心了还是闹着玩？”  
“我不知道。好像是真动心了。”  
“就说你长得像我，智商一点也不像我，”何塞在托雷斯头上说一句拍一下，“自己是不是真动心了都不知道？怎么这么窝囊？”  
“怪我，都怪我，”托雷斯连声说着，“您也知道了，对方不是姑娘，我总会有些顾虑。”  
“别窝里窝囊的，赶紧想清楚了，别耽误人家孩子。”  
“我尽量。”托雷斯说，一边和父亲向房子里走。  
“都是我跟你妈把你惯出来了，”何塞说，“恋爱也没个顾忌……”  
“当初是谁说了‘双性恋有什么不好，爱的机会可以翻倍’这种话？”托雷斯问。  
“我和你妈是随便说的！不过是从小说里看来的，饭桌上的话有什么好当真的？”  
“反正我听见了。”托雷斯说。  
两人走进屋里，何塞问道：“有照片没有？让我看看长什么样。”  
“没照片，”托雷斯说，“但我觉得您肯定知道他长什么样。”  
“哦，怎么说？”何塞问。  
“您的帽子上写着他的名字呢。”托雷斯说。  
何塞疑惑地摘下帽子，一边说着：“我不知道这帽子是什么时候谁买的了，放在家里我就戴了……你开玩笑。”  
何塞看着帽子上的MESSI瞪大眼看儿子：“你是说同名的人吗？一个姓梅西的孩子？”  
“里奥·梅西本人，”托雷斯诚诚恳恳地答道：“货真价实，就是他，巴萨和阿根廷的前锋。”  
“你没开玩笑？”父亲问。  
“没开玩笑。”托雷斯说。  
“我不信。”父亲说。  
“我想起来了，”托雷斯说，“我这儿有视频。”  
说着托雷斯去拿手机，何塞连忙伸出手阻止道：“别！我还没做好心理准备看我儿子的滚床录像！”  
“不是滚床，”托雷斯说，“当时我的队友给我打电话，我们视频通话，然后录下来的。”  
托雷斯打开视频，何塞看见儿子搂着巴萨的前锋，托雷斯迷迷糊糊地和队友说话，怀里熟睡的果然是巴萨的小前锋。  
“不行，”何塞推开手机，“我的心脏要受不了了，你不能就这么突然地让你爸看到你跟个男孩在一起的视频——”  
托雷斯收起手机，父亲的表情不太好看。托雷斯在屋子里扫了一圈，问道：“您把我妈藏哪儿了？”  
“她逛街去了，一会儿就回来了。你在她回来之前把饭做了吧，也到了晚餐的时候了。”  
“知道了，”托雷斯说，“儿子刚回来你就让他下厨房，您真会心疼孩子。”  
“接着跟我顶嘴。”何塞说。  
“我错了，”托雷斯立刻答道，看着父亲起身上楼，问：“您干什么去啊？”  
“上楼上生会儿闷气，消化一下你喜欢男生这件事。”  
托雷斯吐了下舌头，转身进了厨房。他开了冰箱看看，接着一连拿出好多东西放在料理台上，准备做晚饭。  
过了十几分钟，托雷斯正在厨房忙着，听见汽车的声音抬头望去，一辆红色越野车开了进来，托雷斯一见到那辆车就开始咧嘴，车子碾压了草坪的边角，开到车库门口。  
托雷斯放下没处理完的鱼，擦干手去给母亲开门。他走到门口时正好芙洛里刚拿出钥匙，先是见到门自己开了，然后又见到门后的儿子，芙洛里呆了一下，问道：“你怎么回来了？”  
托雷斯哭笑不得：“我是你儿子，怎么就不能回家？”  
“以为你在南美玩的都忘了回家了，”芙洛里说，也没拥抱儿子，走到沙发上坐下，拉开短靴的拉链：“这鞋真难受，以后再不穿了，脱也不好脱。”托雷斯坐到妈妈旁边，帮她脱下短靴放到一边，然后母子两人继续面面相觑。  
“你儿子回家了，你也不抱一下。”托雷斯指出。  
“我不是正忙着看他吗？”芙洛里说，“好了看够了，抱一下吧。”托雷斯笑着拥抱母亲，芙洛里在他后背上拍了拍。  
“一放了假就疯了似的跑出去玩，还知道回来。”  
“给您物色儿媳妇去了。”托雷斯说。  
“带回来了吗？”芙洛里张望着。  
“是男的行吗？”托雷斯问，好像在问母亲晚饭不喝酒改喝果汁行不行。  
芙洛里打量了儿子一会儿，问道：“我刚进门不到五分钟，你就这么吓唬我？”  
“妈，我说的是真的，我好像也认真了。”  
芙洛里刚拿出来的手机“啪”一声掉到地上，她惊诧地看着儿子，好像从没见过他似的。  
“你也会认真？你除了踢球，还知道在别的事上认真？”  
“当然了，我们连婚都结了，”托雷斯不要命地伸出左手给母亲看，“有神父给我们举行婚礼呢，虽说我是拿着把枪威胁他的……”  
“你是不是哄骗人家孩子了？”芙洛里一点儿也没被儿子惊吓到，反而表情严肃地去审问他。  
“我没有！”托雷斯举起双手做投降状：“我好像真喜欢他了。”  
芙洛里打量着他，过一会儿说道：“你以前——从来不说‘好像’这个词，这孩子是谁啊？让你这么犹疑不决的？”  
“里奥·梅西。”托雷斯耸了下肩膀，找出手机上自己和里奥亲吻的照片给母亲看。  
“哦，也是球员，”芙洛里说，一边看照片一边给自己的手机充电，“他是不是在那个……离你们不远的俱乐部？”  
“巴塞罗那。”托雷斯说。  
“那还挺好的，也不算远，”芙洛里说，从沙发桌上拿起托雷斯倒好的水喝着，“他比你小几岁？”  
“三岁。”  
“也不错。”  
说完，芙洛里站起来，拿着刚刚买回来的东西要向楼上走。  
“这么说你没意见了？”托雷斯问道。  
“等你们确定下来我们再谈这事，八字没一撇的时候有什么好说的。”芙洛里答道。  
“我们都结婚了！”托雷斯再次举起左手。  
芙洛里走上二楼。  
“等你把话里的‘好像’去掉了再跟我谈！”

12

回到西班牙后，托雷斯在爸妈家里住了几天，然后在开始训练的前夕住回到自己家里。回到自己的房子中后，高冷的父母一如既往地不搭理他，托雷斯在周末时按照惯例主动打电话回去问他们近况怎么样，爸妈嫌弃他啰嗦，说不了几句话就挂断了。  
今天倒是奇怪，托雷斯的爸爸何塞一连给他打了六七个电话，一会儿问他要经纪人的电话号码，一会又要球队某个关系很好的助理的号码，托雷斯问他要干什么，何塞不说，让他“赶紧把号码给我得了”，托雷斯没办法，乖乖告诉老爸六七个人的号码，由着他去折腾。  
托雷斯觉得自己现在的住处太“热闹”了，身为西班牙国家队队员，和自己的队友住在同一个住宅区里固然不错，但身为马竞队长，和一票皇马的人住在一起可有点奇怪。  
住在这里的不仅有拉莫斯和卡西，还有梅苏特和罗纳尔多。  
这地方简直快被皇马给承包了。  
托雷斯很想在人数上和皇马打平，但他也不愿意和自己一样抽风的马竞帮全都搬进来然后把住宅区闹得鸡犬不宁。  
托雷斯收拾好家里的东西后步行去了超市，只买了一纸袋食物就回来了。走进住宅区没多久，他觉得有人跟着自己，托雷斯回头，身后的矮树丛动了一下，他默认了是只小动物，或许是只猫，于是没在意，继续向前走，可走了一会儿还是觉得不对，再回头，这次身后不再是空无一人了，也没有小猫小狗。  
一个穿着浅蓝色上衣的小孩委屈地站在他身后。他生的很白净，一头软软的头发柔顺地耷拉着，漂亮的大眼睛泪汪汪的。  
“本哈明？你怎么了？”托雷斯走过去把孩子抱起来，五岁的本哈明委屈地哭了起来。  
“爸爸不要我了，爸爸不见了……”孩子大哭起来，托雷斯拍着他的后背安慰他。  
“你别着急，我给你爸打个电话。”  
托雷斯记了起来——这住宅区也没有被皇马的人占领，好歹Kun也住在这儿。  
电话拨通，Kun很快接了起来：“怎么了，队长？”  
“你说怎么了？你儿子跟在我身后边走边哭，说你不要他了。”  
手机那边的Kun惊呼一声：“他醒了？我出门的时候他刚睡着，我以为他不会醒这么早——”  
“有没有你这么当爹的？”托雷斯吼道，“什么时候回来？”  
“我很快，队长，你先带着本哈明去你家——”  
“爸爸……爸爸……”本哈明叫道，托雷斯把电话递到他耳边。  
“宝贝乖，爸爸一会儿就回去。”  
“你不要我了吗？”本哈明眼泪汪汪地问。  
“宝宝乖，爸爸错了，没想到你这么快就睡醒了，以后睡醒了不要自己跑出来好不好？”  
本哈明哽咽着答应了，然后挂断了电话。托雷斯让本哈明抱着纸袋，自己把本哈明抱了起来。  
“你有纸巾吗？”泪汪汪的本哈明问，“我会蹭脏你的衣服的。”  
托雷斯没有纸巾，直接用手去擦本哈明的眼泪，这时皇马的罗纳尔多忽然从转角处走过来，见到两人时大笑道：“啊呀，你行啊，托雷斯，几天不见，私生子都这么大了！”  
“你那儿子不是私生子怎么着？”托雷斯诧异着罗纳尔多的智商，然后解释道：“这是阿奎罗好端端结了婚生的孩子，别乱说话，再说你也好意思说别人……”  
“私生子怎么了？”克里斯得意洋洋地说，“我儿子就是又聪明又帅，以后也又高又有钱，和我一模一样。”  
“真心希望你儿子别跟你一模一样，”托雷斯说，“有没有纸巾？”  
克里斯拿出纸巾，以亲自抚养了一个孩子所积攒下来的经验熟练地为本哈明擦干鼻涕和眼泪。  
“这孩子长得挺好看啊，”克里斯说着伸出手去，“来，让我抱抱。”  
本哈明打量了克里斯几眼，更紧地搂着托雷斯的脖子，并把头埋在托雷斯的脖颈下。  
“他嫌弃我！”克里斯惊讶地说。  
“我也嫌弃你，”托雷斯幸灾乐祸地加了一句，“大家都嫌弃你。”  
“那不可能。”克里斯说，“Mes就喜欢我。”  
“Mes也不喜欢你。”梅苏特从另一边走来，看着克里斯淡淡地说。他似乎还没睡醒，有些无精打采，身上带着分慵懒的姿态，他穿着黑色，他和克里斯的衣服并不是一个风格，看起来却像是无意中穿了情侣装一样。  
“为什么？”克里斯问道，“还有你今天怎么醒的这么早？”  
“我去买点儿东西。”  
“我陪你去吧。”  
“离我远点儿。”梅苏特说。他对托雷斯打了招呼，接着忽然在本哈明脸上亲了一下，也没征得孩子的同意，所幸本哈明也没有反感，只呆呆地看着他。  
“长得真好看，怎么眼睛都红了？别哭啊。”他哄道，又逗孩子说了几句话后道别走了。克里斯追了上去。  
托雷斯看着两人的背影，心下奇怪着他们的关系。  
“很好，四个皇马的人已经见了两个了，另外两个也顺便出来凑个热闹吧。”托雷斯自言自语道。他时常在家附近见到皇马的人，有时是克里斯接送孩子上学放学，有时是梅苏特一副神游的样子抱着个纸袋向家走，有时会碰到卡西和女友一起甜甜蜜蜜地开车回来，有时也会看见拉莫斯走错了路然后在住宅区里绕圈。托雷斯和自己的国家队队友自然关系好一些，但时间久了，他对皇马的其他人虽然不了解，可对克里斯和梅苏特也不反感。  
“我们是不是应该先去你家？”托雷斯问本哈明，“你出门的时候一定没锁门吧？总要先去把门锁上。”  
托雷斯抱着孩子走到Kun家，一边推门进去一边问孩子：“钥匙放在哪儿了？”  
“在那里挂着呢。”本哈明伸出手指过去。  
托雷斯拿起钥匙，“你还要不要带什么东西？我不知道你爸什么时候回来，他办事可没准。”  
本哈明乖乖地摇了摇头。  
“Nino？”一个疑惑的声音响起。  
“啊！”没想到会听见其他人声音的托雷斯吓了一跳，他寻着声音的来源看去，穿着白色上衣的里奥·梅西竟然坐在沙发上，这会儿正不明所以地注视着他们俩。  
“里奥叔叔！”本哈明叫道，从托雷斯怀里挣脱出来，冲到里奥身上抱住他。  
托雷斯呆站在门口，看着里奥忽然有种恍然如梦的感觉。他没想到自己会在这里再次见到他，在马德里，在队友的家里，就在自己家所在的住宅区里。  
本哈明坐在里奥腿上，里奥抱着他，一边拍着孩子的后背，一边看托雷斯。里奥是来马德里探望Kun的，但他从不知道Kun和托雷斯住在同一个住宅区里。来到这里后，他见门开着，以为Kun一定在家，可谁知房子里竟然没人。他给Kun打了电话，Kun说自己一会儿就回来，让他先等等。  
里奥坐在吹着穿堂风的屋子中等着时，窗口的树叶窸窸窣窣地发出响声，他正向窗外打量，竟忽然见到喜欢的人向自己走来，怀中抱着朋友的孩子，一边走一边逗他笑。  
他不敢相信自己看到的，感觉这像梦一样，待他们走进房间后，里奥才确信这些是真的。  
“你怎么来了？”托雷斯也走了过来，坐到里奥旁边。  
“我来看Kun，”里奥说，“你怎么会来这儿？还带着本哈明。”  
“我家在这附近，”托雷斯说，“我去超市回来，本哈明跟在我身后……”  
那时睡醒的本哈明惊恐地发现爸爸不在家，家中空无一人，他毫无头绪地出门去找，找了好半天都没看见爸爸，倒是发现了一个眼熟的人，本哈明不确定这是不是爸爸的朋友，又不敢问，只好跟在他后面。  
里奥和托雷斯说完了自己为什么会来Kun家后，两人都没话了，因为本哈明还坐在里奥膝盖上，当着孩子的面他们也不知道该怎么开口。  
两人傻乎乎地对看着，托雷斯忽然趁着本哈明闭眼睛的时候迅速地在里奥唇上亲了一下，本哈明迷茫地睁开眼，感觉刚刚好像发生了什么，睁开眼睛却只发现一切如旧，什么都没发生。  
托雷斯笑了，里奥看着那双眼睛，忽然觉得很满足。没一会儿，本哈明说饿了，托雷斯去为他倒牛奶泡玉米片，然后忽然来了兴致、亲自用勺子喂本哈明。里奥的手自然而然地搭在托雷斯的后背上，忽然间觉得他们像一家三口一样。  
*  
Kun在儿子睡觉时接了朋友的电话——那家伙竟然把自己弄进局子里了，需要人保释他出来，Kun顾不得本哈明，赶快开车去警局把朋友保释出来送回家，在路上先是接到队长的电话，得知儿子在队长那儿，然后接到里奥的电话，得知他已经闯空门进了自己家。原本还在着急的Kun放下心了，有队长照顾本哈明，他自然不用担心，门没锁，里奥也已经进了房子，不用站在门外干等了。于是他在回来时顺便去了超市，买了数量惊人的食材后回家了。  
停好车后，推开门的Kun看到了非常奇特的景象。队长、里奥和自己的儿子，三人正其乐融融地坐在沙发上看电视，本哈明坐在里奥腿上，队长正在喂孩子吃东西。  
Kun观察着这一幕，不知道为什么，他觉得事情似乎非常不对劲，可又说不出到底是哪里出了问题。  
“咳，那个——”Kun咳嗽一声。  
托雷斯抬头看见他，说道：“哦，你回来了。”语气就好像这是他自己家一样。  
本哈明看着爸爸，忽然赌气似的一扭头，把头埋到里奥胸前。  
“啊呀，你儿子不要你了。”托雷斯看了眼孩子说。  
Kun赶忙放下买来的一大堆东西，快步走到本哈明面前哄着他：“宝贝，别不理爸爸，爸爸错了，不该把你自己扔在家里，可刚刚我是有急事啊。”  
本哈明不为所动，一声不吭，托雷斯把本哈明从里奥怀里抱到自己腿上，对Kun说道：“好了，你儿子不要你了，这儿没你什么事了，谢谢你买的那么多东西，你儿子归我们了，你走吧。”  
“对，房子也归我们了，以后本哈明跟我们姓。”里奥也跟着说道。  
Kun瞪大眼睛：“可我去哪儿啊？”  
“谁知道，”托雷斯说，“本哈明不要你了，你爱去哪儿就去哪儿吧。”  
“可是——孩子跟着你们姓，那该叫什么啊？”Kun的注意力忽然转移到里奥说的话上。  
“本哈明·莱昂内尔·梅西·托雷斯。”托雷斯说道。  
“你把他妈妈的姓也去掉了！”Kun指出。  
“你把我的姓放在前面了。”里奥说，为这莫名的玩笑有些开心。  
“我姓阿奎罗，”本哈明忽然闷声开口了，“我没有不要爸爸。”他松开环着托雷斯的手，转过头来懊恼地看着Kun。  
“宝贝乖，爸爸错了，别生气……”Kun接过孩子，又亲又劝地哄个没完。  
“爸爸给你买了好多吃的呢，”他抱着孩子走到门口那一大堆购物袋中间，“你要吃哪个？”  
本哈明在第一个袋子里翻了翻，拿出一盒酸奶捧在手里。  
“就要这一个吗？”Kun问，“那爸爸把其他的放起来了，都在橱柜和冰箱里。”  
“别动，等一下，我还没挑完呢。”托雷斯不知道什么时候出现在旁边，他已经挑了一袋布丁、一块巧克力、一盒薯片。  
“队长，你来我家蹭饭也就算了，还抢我儿子零食。”Kun说。  
“谁说的？我可以带本哈明去超市，他要什么就买什么，”托雷斯说，然后对本哈明眨眨眼：“好不好，宝贝儿？”  
“好！”本哈明被逗笑了。  
“别总勾引我儿子！”  
托雷斯没再理会他，又拿了一小袋饼干，摆摆手示意Kun够了。  
“就这些了，你收起来吧。”  
“你吃那么多垃圾食品真的好吗？”Kun问。  
“你给自己儿子买这么多垃圾食品真的好吗？”托雷斯反问道，拿着挑好的东西走会沙发上坐下，一堆东西都放到里奥腿上让他挑，“你要哪个？”  
“我以前买过这个牌子，但是是另外一种口味的……”里奥拿起巧克力开始拆包装，他掰了一小块喂进托雷斯嘴里，“好吃吗？”  
“还不错。”托雷斯说，忽然捉着里奥的手，在他还沾了巧克力的手指上舔了一下。  
“Nino！”里奥低声惊叫，赶快缩回手，怕Kun看到。但Kun还在厨房里奋战，忙着把食物分类放到冰箱和橱柜里，根本什么都不知道。  
托雷斯却不管了，他忽然扯过里奥的衣领把他拽过来接吻，里奥生怕Kun会回到客厅，而托雷斯根本不担心，那么多东西，他一时半会儿弄不完。  
里奥努力不出声地挣扎着要推开他，托雷斯用力把他按在沙发上吻着，正吻得难舍难分，托雷斯忽然松开手：本哈明已经从厨房走回来了，正捧着酸奶盒看着他们。  
里奥“腾”地红了脸，看看本哈明，又看看托雷斯，忽然起身离开客厅。  
“我——我去外面呆会儿，这儿太热了。”  
他大步走了出去，托雷斯和本哈明对看着。  
托雷斯微笑向本哈明伸出手，“过来啊。”  
本哈明走过来在托雷斯旁边坐下，托雷斯把他抱到腿上，一边拿过遥控器。  
“你想看什么？动画片吗？”他问。  
“球赛。”本哈明说。  
“真乖。”托雷斯在他脸上亲了一下，开始换频道找球赛。  
里奥在Kun家门前的草坪上尴尬地站着，心想着托雷斯该怎么对孩子解释：他大概要教孩子撒谎了吧……这可不太好……可又没有别的办法……  
他向屋子里看了几眼，托雷斯竟然和本哈明聊得很开心的样子。他一定对孩子撒谎了，里奥想。  
“你站在外面干嘛？”Kun忽然推开门，露出个头问，没等里奥回答，他说道：“赶快进来，还没问你中午吃什么呢。”  
里奥走回房子，四人商量过后决定了午饭的菜单，然后打电话订了餐。托雷斯被默认了也留在这儿和他们一起吃饭。  
Kun虽然对于队长在有客人来访时赖在自己家里觉得奇怪，但也没在意，吃过饭后托雷斯说他要回家，本哈明让他等一会儿，翻出自己最喜欢的一袋饼干给了托雷斯。  
“谢谢宝贝儿，”托雷斯在他头上吻了一下，“什么时候想去超市买好吃的就告诉我，我带你去，把你爸爸不让你买的东西一个不落地买回来。”  
本哈明笑着答应，脸上的酒窝变深了。  
“还有，那个——”托雷斯走到门口忽然停下，“晚上我来接里奥去我那儿住。”  
“为什么啊？”Kun问。  
“我害怕自己住，会睡不着觉的。”他脸不红气不喘地撒谎道。  
“队长，你这理由太假了。”Kun说。  
“不假啊，我说的是真的。”托雷斯说。  
“你一直自己住，以前怎么不害怕？”Kun问。  
“以前邻居家的猫放在我家养啊，有猫陪着我当然不怕了，”托雷斯理直气壮地回答道，“现在他们旅行回来，把猫也接回去了，我自己住当然害怕了。”  
Kun不信服地看了他两秒，平板地说道：“你说这房子是你四年前买的，你的邻居旅行一走就是四年？”  
“环游世界，”托雷斯答道，“深度游的话，四年走完都算快的了。”  
两人耷拉着眼皮互相看着。里奥打圆场道：“Kun，他开玩笑呢，我是来看你的，今天当然在你家住，明天我再去托雷斯那儿——呃，在美洲的时候他照顾了我一路，我来马德里去他家呆一会儿也正常……”  
里奥都这么说了，Kun也没理由拦着了。  
“好吧好吧，正好明天我也说好了要送本哈明去他妈妈那儿……看不出来你和队长这么聊得来。”  
*  
第二天下午Kun送本哈明去他妈妈那儿，托雷斯到Kun这儿来接里奥。  
“你怎么还特意过来了？”里奥问，“我自己走过去就行了。”  
托雷斯耸耸肩。  
“忽然觉得喜欢你喜欢的没办法，不想让你自己走这段路。”  
他就是能这么轻易说出情话啊。里奥想。  
里奥和他一起走着。路上阳光太充足，有些晒人，好在还有些微风吹着。两人很快走到了托雷斯家，托雷斯打开门把里奥让进去，里奥走进房子后拘谨地坐在沙发上，托雷斯看着他不自在的样子觉得好笑，简直想说“以后这儿就是你家了，那么拘谨干什么”，他忍着没说出口，给里奥拿了饮料。  
“我好像出尔反尔了，”托雷斯在里奥身旁坐下，“在阿根廷分开前都说了不招惹你，现在还是忍不住把你拽到我家来。”  
“我觉得这样挺好。”里奥说。  
一点也不好。托雷斯心虚地想。他知道自己喜欢里奥，可他不敢认真起来，直到现在都在反复探究自己的心意：他到底喜欢里奥到什么地步？到无论发生什么多么严重复杂的事都愿意陪着里奥继续走下去的地步吗？他的热情能持续很久吗？  
虽然托雷斯没说，里奥却也感觉到托雷斯并没流露出所有情绪，他时而会很热情，控制不住似的，时而又会收敛一些。里奥知道他有顾虑，自己也留意着收敛了些。  
他们聊了没几句就开始接吻，但谁也没急着下一步，吻了好久，里奥忽然别开头问道：“我早就想问了，你昨天怎么跟本哈明解释的？”他说，提起本哈明看到他们接吻的事。  
托雷斯想了想，说道：“哦，我告诉他，‘我刚才吻了你里奥叔叔，因为我喜欢他，喜欢的不得了，想一直和他在一起，就像你爸爸喜欢你妈妈那样，虽然他们离婚了，但——’”  
“Nino，”里奥打断他，“别闹了，我认真问你呢，你跟孩子怎么说的？”  
“就是我刚才说的那些啊。”托雷斯说。  
“怎么可能，”里奥说，“你到底怎么说的？”  
“我说了你还不信，”托雷斯看着他，“我真是像刚才那样说的。”  
“那不可能啊，”里奥说，表情示意着这个玩笑不好笑，“本哈明是小孩子，说话没顾忌，会对别人说出去的。”  
“所以才安全啊，”托雷斯说，“一个五岁的小孩说‘南多叔叔对我说，他吻里奥叔叔是因为他喜欢他，喜欢的不得了，想一直和他在一起，就像爸爸喜欢妈妈那样’，和‘南多叔叔说，他吻了里奥叔叔，是因为里奥叔叔牙齿痛’——这两个说法从小孩子嘴里说出来，哪个更像是不想被发现真相的大人告诉他的？”  
里奥想了想，忽然惊讶的用手遮住嘴。  
“你怎么这么狡猾！”  
“总不能教小孩子撒谎。”托雷斯眨眨眼笑道。

*

回到巴塞罗那后，里奥和托雷斯一直没联系过对方。说来奇怪，相处时固然愉快，分开后他们却没理由保持联系。对托雷斯来说，他还不能确定自己的想法，不敢招惹里奥更多。而里奥记得托雷斯的话，他自己也希望能像从前一样，专心踢球，不去冒着自己和托雷斯的事可能被媒体发现的风险而频繁和他联系，于是固然喜欢着他，也只好放下，在独自一人时回想些过去的时光罢了。  
赛季开始，训练和比赛排满了日程，里奥和从前一样认真踢球、闲暇时被队友们拽去一起说笑打闹。他独自生活，在训练和比赛之外有大把的时间可以独处。那些独自一人的时光给了他思考的机会，细碎模糊的想法出现、累积，里奥最初没有认真去想，两个月后，那些想法逐渐开始成形，他想清了自己和托雷斯的事：显而易见他们之间毫无指望，他不应踏过这条线，为了托雷斯也是为了自己，他们或许还是放下这段感情的好，就像现在这样，不再联系。  
或许有一天他会再度恋爱。里奥坐在桌前独自吃早餐时想着，某个女孩，某个他会喜欢的人，自己会和她约会、甚至结婚，然后网络上也会出现托雷斯和某个漂亮女子约会的照片，他们大概都会很幸福。  
之前在南美共度的时光，就当做是段已经结束的插曲吧。  
虽然那是段这辈子可能再无法复制的时光。无论他和什么样的人恋爱，无论他和什么样的人成家，和Nino在旅程的时光都不会被任何事磨灭取代。  
即使设想得很圆满，里奥还是在想到托雷斯有可能和某个面容不清的女子结婚时忽然觉得低落。他放下刀叉，把半盘子肉都剩在盘中。  
即使里奥并不为想象中的这种未来高兴，他也还是这样下定决心。  
不然，难道还有其他办法吗？  
*  
国家德比的夜晚总是与众不同——甚至在比赛之前也热闹非凡。  
在马德里，里奥见识了卡西利亚斯和哈维表情凝重、苦大仇深地愉快唠家常；梅苏特在赛场之外不明所以地飞跑，克里斯跟在后面吼着他的名字追着；科恩特朗神情迷茫地走错了更衣室——一开始巴萨的人都没弄明白这是怎么回事，直到他开始脱衣服，伊涅斯塔才提醒他，问他在干什么，醒过神的科恩特朗忽然意识到自己正半裸着站在对立阵营里，立刻慌张地把刚脱下来的衣服挡在胸前，阿尔维斯爆发出震耳的笑声，哈维拍拍可怜的葡萄牙人的肩膀，把他送出更衣室；而里奥自己和迪玛利亚喝了太多马黛茶，两人被茶撑得几乎快把自己和对方的姓氏混淆了；巴尔特拉和拉基蒂奇碰上了在自己的主场不知为什么迷路的拉莫斯，面对对方的求助，两人愉快地告诉他——他们自己也迷路了，于是三人踏上了寻路之旅，很快在一分钟后遇到了善良且乐于助人的皮克，但他对这次寻路之旅并没有任何帮助，皮克混淆了现实和自己今天早上做的梦，以为他们还在巴塞罗那。  
但马德里的神奇之处远非仅此而已。到马德里后，里奥不过是想出个门，就在路上碰见了皇马的梅苏特和罗纳尔多——他们站在窄窄的门廊中间，正好挡住了出口，里奥走到两人面前打了招呼，然后表达了自己想过去的意愿，可这俩人看都没看他，继续激烈地争吵。  
“我说了不行。”梅苏特说。  
“你再说一遍‘不行’我就把你昨天买的那只胖熊炖了。”克里斯威胁道。  
“你敢炖我的熊！”梅苏特提高声音。  
“你就不能跟我好好谈谈这件事吗？”克里斯说。  
“我们不是正在谈吗？”梅苏特反问。  
“你们能不能让我先过去再接着谈？”里奥插话问道，“或者‘接着吵’？”  
“你迟早要面对这件事，Mes。”克里斯说。  
“能不能换个日子再面对？”里奥问，“先让我过去再说。”  
“我已经在面对了，”梅苏特说，“我说了‘不行’。”  
“你这是逃避。”克里斯说。  
“我也想‘逃避’一下，能告诉我哪儿有其他出口吗？”里奥说。  
“克里斯，我已经面对了这件事，而且给了你答案，逃避的是你，不肯接受这个结果。”梅苏特说。  
“太好了，来马德里踢比赛还能免费听哲学，”里奥哼哼道，“不知道要收费多少。”  
“九千四百万。”克里斯忽然说。  
“我以为你们听不见我说话，”里奥说，“能让个路让我先过去吗？”  
“哦，哦好……”梅苏特忽然注意到自己和克里斯挡了路，他正要让开，克里斯忽然说：“不行，他听了我们的对话，他不能就这么走。”  
“我可没想听。”里奥说。  
“你都听到什么了？”克里斯拿出逼问的态度说。  
里奥翻了个白眼，答道：“你要炖了梅苏特的熊，梅苏特不同意，然后你还非让他面对这件事，你干什么要炖人家的熊？”  
克里斯看了他两秒，忽然让出路：“你走吧，没事了。”  
里奥快步走了，心中想着皇马七号竟然就这么相信了他胡说的话，还有他和梅苏特之间肯定有什么离奇的事——再奇怪也不会像我和Nino那么离奇，里奥想，忽然意识到自己又在想他了。  
*  
里奥在比赛时和队友们用一场艰苦的对决换来了巴萨的胜利，比赛结束后他无意间看见梅苏特和克里斯两人并排走远的身影，忽然觉得只是远远地看着、也能感觉到他们之间确实有些不同寻常的感觉。  
再回头看路时，通道上忽然有个走到他面前，里奥想要绕开，那人却没移动的意思。他抬头看去，眼前的人没穿工作服，显然不是工作人员，但他胸前挂着工作证。  
“你好啊，里奥，比赛踢得真漂亮。”他说着，伸出手拥抱了里奥，在他后背上拍了拍。  
“谢谢，您——”不明所以的里奥刚要问他是谁，对方再次开口了。  
“这孩子长得可真精神，本人比报纸上好看多了，”他笑着，用力拍着里奥的肩膀，拍得里奥克制不住地向前倾，“以后有空常来家里玩。”  
里奥正纳闷着这到底是怎么回事，对方忽然补充了一句：“南多要是欺负你了，你就告诉我，我一定收拾他。”  
“您是——”里奥惊诧地抬头，从那人的五官上依稀辨认出托雷斯的影子。  
“别跟南多说，他不知道我来这儿，”何塞眨了眨眼，把里奥拉倒一旁，低声说：“本来我还顾虑着，可今天自己来了一看，这孩子这么好，我们家南多有十个也配不上。”  
忽然知道对方是托雷斯的父亲，里奥惊讶得不知如何是好。  
“我——您好——”里奥伸出手去，何塞用力握住他的手：“叫我何塞吧，虽然早就知道你，但这还是第一次和你说话。”  
里奥哼哼哈哈地答应着，不知道该说什么客套话，好在何塞继续说了下去。  
“还这么小就独立了，真不简单啊，球场上还那么厉害，”他说，拍了拍里奥的胳膊：“好了，不耽搁你了，我就是想和你打个招呼。赶快去队友那儿吧，自己一个人生活要注意身体。”  
还没反应过来，何塞已经对里奥挥手道别了。里奥也立刻挥手，紧张地叮嘱他路上小心，然后呆呆地看着那人的身影远走。  
他也是上年纪的人了。看着他，里奥忽然想到自己父母，心中升起奇特的感觉。  
他不是没听过夸奖，事实上，他听过的赞扬的话太多了，可何塞的话像是从父母口中说出的，即使他们远在万里之外，里奥也觉得有种类似家庭暖意的东西出现了。  
还有他的说的话：“我们家南多有十个也配不上”——您家的甜言蜜语一定是遗传啊，里奥想。  
他走回更衣室，在回答着队友的话时想着托雷斯的父亲忽然来和自己说话这件事。这么说，托雷斯已经告诉他父亲他们的事，会不会他母亲也知道了呢？尽管其他事不能确定，但里奥感觉得出来，托雷斯的父亲还是很喜欢自己的，起码他并不反对。  
他回想着刚刚短暂碰面的几十秒，他们父子二人的外貌有细微的相似之处，而他们的口音则一模一样。  
托雷斯的面容清晰起来。里奥收拾着东西，忽然很想见他。  
他为什么顾虑那么多，像托雷斯的父亲那样不好吗？他根本没考虑这对儿子会有什么影响，不去想名声、舆论、事业、未来，而是像个孩子似的偷偷跑来看儿子喜欢的人，并为他们开心——好吧，里奥并不知道托雷斯的父亲究竟怎么看待这件事，可起码他看起来很开心。  
那些不起眼的瞬间又出现了，他心里升腾着复杂的感觉，然而一股暖流浇灭了其他想法，直接压过了之前花了两个月下定的决心。里奥想直接找到托雷斯，对他说我们就这样在一起吧，这是我们的事，我们不要让其他人知道。

*  
在路上 13

再等几天，踢过下一场比赛就对他说。  
里奥盘算着，在脑海中想着如何组织语言，想着到时Nino会是什么反应。他周密地计划着，在日程表上查看放假的日子，盘算着买哪天去马德里的机票。  
他打算给Nino一个惊喜，于是在计划着去马德里时也一直没联系他。在打算去马德里的前一天，里奥照常去训练，他去的早，训练还没开始，队友们三三两两地聊着天。西班牙帮聚在一起，正热闹地说着什么。里奥一边换衣服一边听着他们的交谈。  
“你觉得是认真的？”哈维问。  
“差不多，”伊涅斯塔耸耸肩，“都这么高调了。”  
“哎呀，你们看这张，这个叫什么？高腰的裙子是不是？把肚子都盖上了，说不定她已经怀孕了！”皮克提高声音说。  
“别说风就是雨的，”哈维看了眼皮克的手机，“但想想也挺好玩，能和南多在一起的人，会是什么样的？”  
听见“南多”这个词，里奥忽然警觉起来，他以为哈维他们在说一个同名的人，但感觉又不像。  
“我说，我们又不是小报记者，干嘛要这样猜来猜去啊？直接问南多不就得了？”伊涅斯塔说。  
里奥装作无所谓地问道：“你们说什么呢？这么热闹？”  
“南多要奉子成婚啦！”皮克大笑道，一边把自己的手机递给里奥看。上面的人果然是托雷斯，他挽着一个褐发女子的手走在街上，两人看起来颇为亲密。  
“都说了还不知道她怀没怀孕！”哈维纠正道。  
“迟早的事嘛，你看他们都这么高调了，今天在商场被拍到，明天在海滩被拍到，人家姑娘还去现场看他的比赛，南多还开车送她回家——”  
“你什么时候这么八卦了？”伊涅斯塔问。  
“我这是关心队友。”皮克说。  
“怎么没见你关心我们？”哈维问。  
皮克耸耸肩：“你们又没有好玩儿的绯闻。”  
他们还在说着，里奥已经听不见了。他手中拿着皮克递给他的手机，上面有许多托雷斯和那褐发女子出入各种场合的照片，他们有时十指相扣，有时女子挽着托雷斯的胳膊。媒体对此的描述是两人在一个派对上相遇，然后便开始频繁约会。  
里奥看了一会儿，将手机还给皮克。  
*  
天气早已转凉，大雪洗劫了整座城市后，吵吵闹闹的马竞赶来到巴塞罗那踢比赛。托雷斯在刚刚抵达巴塞罗那后就按耐不住，他给里奥打了十几次电话，但没有一次能打通，蜂鸣声从话筒中不断传来，就是听不见里奥的声音。托雷斯听着只有忙音的手机，心想这大概都是自己干的蠢事的后果——里奥应该是把他的号码放进了黑名单里。  
从赛前一直到比赛结束，托雷斯都没有单独和里奥相处的机会。双方队员握手时，里奥的眼睛空洞地盯着一旁，根本没看他。整场比赛中里奥一直板着面孔，他和队友们在上半场就把马竞逼至2:0，下半场时托雷斯和马竞所有人累得半死才追回了两分，但赶超无望，比赛以平局收场。  
赛后里奥早早回了更衣室，托雷斯当然不能在众目睽睽之下跟过去找他，只好和队友一起下场了。  
但他毕竟不甘心，好不容易来了巴塞罗那，总要和里奥说上句话。回到更衣室没多久，托雷斯就赶走了队友们，告诉他们自己还有事，不用等他。  
马竞帮一边抱怨他一边离开了，托雷斯坐在座位上，手中拿着刚刚换下来的衣服，垂着头看地板，想着一会儿应该去里奥家找他还是怎么办——可他还不知道里奥住在哪儿呢，问国家队的队友们吧，希望他们别随便编个假地址糊弄他……  
“你和别人恋爱了吗？”  
更衣室空荡，这句话忽然响起，声音被放大了不少，托雷斯吓了一跳，他抬头看去，换好衣服的里奥站在门口看他，神色与以往不同，表情很冷。  
“里奥……”托雷斯叹息般叫出他的名字，和他所设想的一样，里奥应该已经从网络上得知自己和另一人约会的消息，他不会因此觉得好受，正如托雷斯自己也从来不敢设想里奥和其他人恋爱的场景一样。  
“你没回答我的问题。”里奥打断他的话。  
他没办法回答。  
托雷斯的嘴微微张着，他的解释无论如何都是伤人的。  
“我以为……你一直没联系我，说不定想要过‘正常生活’，”他斟酌着措辞，“或许这样对我们都好……‘正常’地和别人恋爱，和女孩。”他补充道。  
他的解释没换来回答，里奥一言不发。  
“我做的事对你来说不公平，我知道，我很抱歉。”  
里奥望着他，仍旧不开口。他没听到他要的答案，他不会回复这种话。  
“里奥，”托雷斯再度唤道，他想站起来走向里奥那边，里奥却向后退了一步，更远地退到走廊的阴影中，托雷斯不敢动了，怕自己走过去里奥就会迅速离开、消失在黑暗中，他只得坐在原本的位置继续解释道：“我喜欢你，非常喜欢，可我对自己没把握，如果我像个疯子似的追求你、把你拉下水，却过不了几天就失去热情了，这样只能让你更难过，比被媒体发现还糟糕。”托雷斯说道。他知道自己的热情有多不可靠，谁也不知道他今天还狂热喜欢的事物为什么到了第二天就忽然没兴趣了。  
“说不定我们都去过‘正常’的生活比较好，我不让你难过，我们也不让媒体发现什么，你和我都能继续踢球。我和那女孩见了面，虽然没多少进展，但说不定以后会有……你大概也能很快找到喜欢的人。”托雷斯说，说道最后一句时他的声音低了下去，目光也落到了地板上。  
这次里奥终于说话了。  
“以后也没有。”  
“什么？”托雷斯一时没反应过来。  
“以后你们也不会有什么进展。”里奥说，他抬起左手到脸庞的位置，无名指上的戒指在不甚明亮的光线下闪着黯淡的光芒。  
“你结婚了，”他说，“我们已经立誓、已经交换戒指，有神父为我们主持婚礼，你不能和其他人在一起，你不能和其他人恋爱，我们已经结婚了你怎么敢忘？”  
这是里奥自从进了更衣室以来说话最多的一次，托雷斯看着他，里奥想要保持着刚刚冷漠不为所动的表情，声音却发抖了。  
“里奥——”  
托雷斯刚开口，就被对方打断。  
“你记住我今天的话了吗？”那个声音问，听起来冷冷的，尾音却还在发颤。  
托雷斯半晌无语，他知道里奥说的是“你已经和我结婚了”这件事，最终回道：“记住了。”  
或许是愧疚，回答时托雷斯低着头，等他再抬头时，门口已经空无一人了。  
托雷斯离开更衣室，没过多久手机铃声就响了起来，接听后听筒中传来皮克游移不定的声音：“南多啊，你……把里奥怎么了？”  
我把他怎么了？  
“出什么事了吗？”托雷斯问。  
“他不知道为什么气得浑身发抖，”皮克说，托雷斯听到他那边还有其他人的说话声：“哈维正在安慰他，他刚才向客队的更衣室走，是去找你了吧？我看马竞的其他人早就走了。”  
托雷斯出神了一秒，说道：“把手机给他。”  
“我可不敢，哈维会骂死我。”皮克说。  
“赶快给他！不然回了国家队看我怎么折磨你！”  
皮克马上把手机递了过去，托雷斯听见他低声说了句“里奥，给你手机，南多。”里奥接过电话，用闷闷的声音说道：“怎么了？”  
“没事了，宝贝儿，”托雷斯用安抚的语气说：“我们结婚了，我不会忘了。你别不开心了好吗？”  
这时的两人就好像从来没发生刚才更衣室里那一幕一样，托雷斯软声安慰，里奥像小孩子一样捧着手机不放。他知道自己必须要让托雷斯明白事情的严重性，他的态度不能软弱，不能留有余地，而这样坚持了几分钟后，他再也忍不住了，之前对托雷斯和那女孩约会一事的愤怒和委屈忽然爆发，一想到托雷斯会和其他人在一起，恼怒、嫉妒和无力感就会轮番出现、折磨着他，这和失利是完全不同的体验，在球场上，若事情顺利，他很可能得到自己追求的一切，而爱情是如此狡猾的东西，绝非只要努力就能赢来。  
几乎不用思考，里奥在赛后等着马竞的其他人走光后，径直进了客队的更衣室去找托雷斯。他从来都不是伶牙俐齿的人，可那些话自然而然地从他口中说出，因为那是他认为正确无误的、无可指摘的东西，他没做错任何事，完全可以理直气壮地把那些话说出来。  
——就算他做错了，他也不去想了，眼前的人是Nino，他怎么能容忍自己就这样失去他？为什么竟然还想过要放弃他、去和另一人结婚、组成家庭？  
托雷斯的声音从手机中传来，里奥把听筒贴在耳朵上，完全没了刚才的冷漠——他已经得到了答案，他终于不用担心着这次见面的结果了，虽然他仍旧被嫉妒和恼怒最后的余韵折磨着，但那都不重要了。  
“你真不会再忘掉吗？”里奥问。  
“再不会了，”托雷斯说，“你在家里好好休息，过几天放假我去看你。”  
“你没骗人？”  
“绝对没有。”  
里奥揉着眼睛笑了。  
“那你刚才有没有生气？”里奥问道。哈维和皮克惊讶地看到刚刚还气得发抖的里奥忽然笑了，情绪也好了起来，甚至开始和托雷斯聊天、问他有没有生气。身后的皮克、哈维和伊涅斯塔正等着里奥怒摔手机然后他们马上捡起来大骂托雷斯一顿，可这机会平白消失了，里奥抱着手机和托雷斯聊了一路，托雷斯不知道在电话那边说了什么，哄得里奥眉开眼笑的。  
*  
托雷斯打算履行承诺，放假时去看里奥，可他们的时间赶得不凑巧，圣诞节到了，里奥要回阿根廷，托雷斯的爸妈也让他回家去，扣除假期时要拍的广告和跟着队伍一起参加的商业活动，竟然只有一天他们两人都有空。  
可里奥还是愁眉苦脸地告诉托雷斯：“Nino，那天也不行，我的队友们要来我家开烤肉派对……这件事早就定下来了，我也不能回绝他们。不然你晚上过来吧，虽说时间短了点儿……”  
“晚上？”托雷斯在手机那端问：“我晚上去你家？然后第二天一大早我们俩都赶飞机？这成了什么啊？抓紧时间打最后一炮？”  
“你说什么啊！”  
“你自己想，难道不是吗？我大晚上的去了，除了睡觉，我们还能干吗？第二天要赶飞机，难道我们通宵聊天吗？滚床单都要抓紧……”托雷斯翻着白眼说完最后一句话。  
“你要是一大清早就过来，我的队友们会觉得很奇怪啊。”  
“可我不想等到晚上才见你啊，而且过不了几个小时就得分开……再说，谁能保证你的队友们派对结束就回家？万一他们玩儿个通宵、睡在你家里呢？到时候我就算从马德里赶到巴塞罗那了，不还是没办法进你家的门？”  
“是啊，谁知道他们会玩儿到几点……”  
两人各自想着主意，最后托雷斯说道：“我有办法了，周日那天我上午去就到你家，你的队友不会觉得‘我’去了很奇怪的。”  
“为什么？什么办法啊？”  
托雷斯不怀好意地瞄着窗外，说道：“暂时还不能告诉你，到时候就知道了。”  
*  
周日的上午，里奥家的烤肉派对正在筹备中。在烤肉之外，同样重要的配菜也在准备中。负责了这件精细活儿的是伊涅斯塔，其他人都听任安排，做着准备炭火、切肉、把生肉放在火上烤熟之类的简单活计。  
皮克计算着人数、和塞斯克一起摆餐盘和椅子，摆好之后他发现自己查错了人数，于是又重新摆了一边。哈维、普约尔、里奥和其他人一起在烤肉架旁忙活着。  
巴萨的队员们哼着歌，就在大餐有条不紊的准备中时，伊涅斯塔在接了个电话后忽然说家里有事，他必须回去。听了这话，塞斯克忽然攥住伊涅斯塔的手，慌张说道：“你别走，你走了我怎么办……”  
“塞斯克，安德烈家里有事，你就别拦着他了。”皮克伸出手来在他肩上拍着。  
塞斯克忽然变了脸色，一把推开皮克的手：“你闭嘴！你让我怎么不拦着他？除了安德烈，你们谁能做出一顿给人吃的饭？你们谁做出来的饭像是给人吃的？你们谁能让一个类人生物吃进去你们做的饭？”  
里奥被这一连串翻来覆去组合的话语惊呆了，他捏着手指头，把这些词的顺序来回颠倒，看看还能不能组成新的句子。  
“我做的饭很正常。”哈维忽然说道。  
“你做的饭没有‘感情’，吃你做的饭活像从书上撕下来食谱那页放进嘴里吃一样没味道。”塞斯克指出。  
里奥再次被刷新了三观，他暗自惊叹着塞斯克是怎么说出这么奇特的话的，这时伊涅斯塔已经拿起车钥匙准备走了，说是出了些急事，他必须过去。  
众人眼睁睁看着伊涅斯塔开车走了，目光转回到厨房里，盯着那些迷之厨具，心想着他们今天大概没有配菜了，除了烤肉只能吃简单的蔬菜沙拉了，而他们似乎连沙拉酱都没有。  
正当大家出神的空档，忽然门口响起声音：  
“哎呦，你们在干什么？这么热闹？”  
众人转头望去，竟然看见拉莫斯走了进来。  
“你怎么来了？”普约尔问。  
“我想念我的国家队队友，还不许我来看看吗？”拉莫斯说。  
巴萨的西班牙帮忽然觉得这话有点耳熟，好像在什么地方听过。  
“我还带了吃的呢，”拉莫斯说着提起自己手中的背包示意着，“好多好多肉，都是新鲜的，我都放在保鲜盒里呢。”  
“我带了……我不知道我带了什么。”抹了满头发胶的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多忽然出现，翻着白眼把几个摞在一起的大箱子放在地上。  
“等一下，你怎么也来了？”皮克问。  
“追随我的俱乐部队友，不行啊？”克里斯蔫蔫地说，看起来无精打采。  
众人再度觉得这话耳熟，十分确定他们以前听过。  
“我也不知道我带的是什么，但我猜是酒——它们长得和酒一模一样。”梅苏特像个幽灵似的出现了，把一大箱东西放在地上，然后瞪着大眼睛背书般说道：“我来蹭饭，你们不能赶我走，我是拉莫斯的队友，我还带酒给你们了。”  
“你到底要干什么啊？”普约尔问拉莫斯，“你自己来就算了，还带两个皇马的干什么？”  
“我没有故意要带他们，但我们住在同一个住宅区啊，他们莫名其妙就跟着我来了。”  
“南多还住在你们的住宅区呢，你怎么没说他也跟来了？”普约尔吼道。  
“那个……我刚才停车去了，”托雷斯关上身后的门，表情纯良，眼神无辜：“呃……我也来了，不欢迎吗？”  
里奥惊喜地看见托雷斯出现在皇马的三人后面。他没想到托雷斯竟然用了这种方法——有了皇马的三个人做铺垫，他来这儿也不会让人觉得奇怪了，毕竟已经有三个奇怪的存在了。  
“你们都跑来干什么啊？”哈维问。  
托雷斯挠挠头：“我也搞不清，他们不知道怎么听说了你们今天有烤肉派对，非让我开车送他们来……”  
“你今天怎么看起来这么乖？”哈维问，“谋划什么呢？”  
里奥也凑了过来，保险起见，他还没和托雷斯打招呼。  
“看你说的什么话，”托雷斯辩解道：“我是开了一路的车觉得没精神，正困着呢。”  
哈维打量了他一会儿，不相信他的借口，但就算不相信，他现在也猜不出原因。  
哈维和普约尔正和托雷斯你一言我一语说话的功夫，拉莫斯和梅苏特已经拎着装着食物的袋子去厨房了，克里斯把酒分发给大家，一边发一边翻白眼，嘴里喃喃自语说着别人听不清的话。  
“你们不能就这么跑来巴萨蹭饭——”这边普约尔还在和托雷斯说着，里奥在一旁看着他们斗嘴，心想着自己到底什么时候才能说上话。  
“这不是巴萨，这是里奥家。再说我们没蹭饭，我们自己带食物了。”托雷斯说，他已经放下纯良的伪装了。  
“还有酒。”梅苏特加了一句，“克里斯都已经给大家发完了——哎呀，他们喝得好开心。”  
普约尔闻言看去，果然巴萨的队员们都在愉快地品尝着托雷斯带来的酒，普约尔拿来一瓶，看了眼标签。  
“你干嘛买这么贵的酒？还买了这么多？”  
“没看价，”托雷斯说，“这个贵吗？”  
“结账的时候花了多少钱还不知道？”皮克问。  
“嗯——我好像听了个数字，没记住是多少。”  
“等一下，你不是说你是被他们逼着来巴塞罗那的吗？怎么你还提前买了酒？”哈维问。  
“我买了酒是准备自己要开派对的好吗？哪知道就这么被他们拿来了……”托雷斯嘟囔着。  
皮克转向一直没说话的里奥，问道：“喂，里奥，说句话啊，这可是你家。”  
“我？”里奥问，“这个……没关系吧，来都来了，我们总不能把他们赶出去，再说……还是你们的国家队队友……”  
“那也不能就这么放他们进来啊。”皮克说。  
“不然怎么样？要付给你们场地费吗？”托雷斯问，从口袋里拿出一沓装着钱的信封放在桌子上，“拿去，多出来的不用找零了。”  
“你疯了吗？随身带这么多现金干什么？”  
“这是车里备着应急用的，”托雷斯耸肩，“走过南美那一遭，我再也不想不带现金四处跑了。”  
哈维还要再说什么，里奥赶紧拦住话头，说道：“没事，大家一起吃吧，拉莫斯他们是你们的队友嘛，梅苏特和罗纳尔多也是拉莫斯的队友，就让他们留在这儿吧。”  
主人都这样发话了，其他人当然不能再反对，由着几人堂而皇之地在房子里闲晃。  
托雷斯吹着口哨进了厨房，“惊讶”地发现没有人做配菜，于是自己哼着歌开始动手准备。  
“上帝啊，我们有配菜吃了，不用干巴巴吃烤肉被噎死了。”塞斯克看着做饭的托雷斯忽然说道：“幸好南多来了，不然安德烈走了，我们只有烤肉配青菜的份儿了。”  
皮克也忽然想到他们有配菜可吃了，立刻加入了吹捧南多厨艺的行列。托雷斯在厨房里呆了不到一分钟，喊道：“里奥，你家的烤箱是怎么用的？”  
里奥赶快进了厨房告诉他烤箱怎么用。然后接下来的一个小时里奥再也没能离开厨房，和托雷斯一起准备配菜，另一拨人都在烤肉旁边忙活。  
经过漫长的准备，餐桌上摆满了烤肉和各种勾人流口水的配菜。众人围坐到桌旁，后来的四人被普约尔安排到旁边的一张小桌上。  
“其实你们在小桌上也挺不错的，”哈维说，“没人跟你们抢酒喝。”  
“是啊，还没人搭理我们。”拉莫斯抑郁地说。  
“对，不要搭理我们，我们是孤独的马德里帮。”托雷斯故作无所谓地说，一边给另外三人倒酒。  
“我们就打算这样坐在冷风里喝酒，孤苦伶仃地喝上一整天。”托雷斯继续说，但根本没有什么“冷风”。  
“我们被热情好客的巴塞罗那拒绝，还在这么温暖明媚的日子里。”  
“亏得我们从马德里千辛万苦地给他们带了三箱肋骨肉、三箱里脊、三箱牛腱肉、三箱葡萄酒。”  
“他们理直气壮地吃着我们的食物就好像从来没听过‘吃人家的嘴短’这个词似的。”托雷斯咂咂嘴说道。  
“别说了！”普约尔吼道，“滚过来吃！别在一旁说风凉话！”  
托雷斯迅速站起来，和身边的三人动作迅速地收拾好自己的餐盘和酒，挤到一旁的大桌上，然后立刻胡说八道地和巴萨的人聊开了。  
烤肉会不知怎么变成了拼酒会，托雷斯没完没了地提议祝酒，喝酒的理由依次是：“烤肉万岁！”、“联赛冠军万岁！”、“为了西班牙！”、“为了今天的派对！”、“为了诺坎普！”、“为了芒果布丁！”、“为了下个赛季的球衣！”、“为了梅苏特的熊！”、“庆祝上场比赛里奥的进球！”、“庆祝我们只烤糊了三片肉！”、“庆祝梅苏特上了罗纳尔多！”、“庆祝葡萄酒一折低价！”、“灌酒模式万岁！”、“实况足球万岁！”和‘皇家巴塞罗那万岁！’——到最后已经没人知道他们在为什么干杯了。  
多数人都兴致高昂地喝酒，托雷斯则不小心把三分之二的酒都不小心洒在了地上，不喝酒的哈维被他硬逼着喝掉了好几杯，大家都醉醺醺的，但皇马的三人都一致地在每次干杯后把酒泼到身后，里奥本来也在跟着喝酒，在桌子底下被托雷斯的大长腿勾着轻踢了几下后就不再喝了。  
一顿饭后，托雷斯成功灌醉巴萨帮，他和里奥还有皇马的三人一起把巴萨的人分别拖上几辆车，然后分头开车把他们挨个送回家。  
花了好一会儿，把其他人都送回家后，梅苏特和克里斯各自拿好手机准备走，拉莫斯问道：“我们也能走了吗？”  
“当然可以了，”托雷斯说，然后笑嘻嘻地补充道：“我的建议不错吧？来巴萨蹭饭多好，这么多烤肉，还这么热闹。”  
“什么鬼建议，”克里斯说，“我们是被你威胁了才会来的好吗？”  
“这是为了你们的生命安全着想，”托雷斯说，“多好啊，你们保住了命，还蹭了顿饭，现在就当饭后消食了，愉快地从巴塞罗那走回马德里吧。”  
“我和他们俩还是打飞机吧——我是说，坐飞机，”拉莫斯说，“你的车留给你，你什么时候回家就开回去吧。”  
“你们可以开我的车回去啊，”托雷斯说，“到时候我可以买机票。”  
“才不要，来的时候就是我和克里斯换着开车，我早就开够了，”拉莫斯说，然后问道：“说真的，下次回国家队，你不会折磨我了是吧？”  
“不会不会，我说到做到，好了，你们三个赶快去机场吧，”托雷斯说，“感谢配合。”  
“不配合会出人命的。”梅苏特嘟囔着。  
送走了三人，托雷斯关好门，回头看着里奥，叹了口气笑道：  
“我说，宝贝儿，来看你一次可真不容易啊。”

14

在决定去巴塞罗那的三天前，托雷斯在回家时被邻居家的小白狗拦住了，胖胖的小狗躺在他脚面上打滚，让他陪自己玩儿。托雷斯干脆坐在草地上逗弄起小狗来。他坐的地方正好在矮树篱后面，从外面走过根本看不到他。克里斯就是在这时候捧着他的手机从一旁走过的。  
“我的要求过分吗？难道你爸妈教育你睡了别人之后就不用管他了吗？”  
托雷斯一边揉着小白狗的肚子，一边想着谁家的爸妈会这么教育孩子，他还想再听两句，但这时候克里斯已经从自己家门口走过去了，托雷斯干脆站起身跟了上去，手中还拎着小白狗。小白狗乖巧地荡着腿、被托雷斯拎着，一声不吭。  
手机那端的人说了什么，克里斯说道：“我没有纠缠你，这是礼尚往来的事，你不能睡了别人就跑，我们赶快约个时间，滚了床之后我保证再也不烦你……你当然觉得无所谓，你又不是被上的那个！……不行，呆在家里别走，我现在就去找你！”  
克里斯停了脚步，对方把电话挂断了。他看着显示通话结束的手机屏幕发呆，忽然觉得自己的手背湿湿的。他低头去看，一只被人拎在手里的小白狗正在舔自己的手。  
“太过分了，”托雷斯说，“谁的爸妈教育孩子睡了你之后就不管你了？”  
“就是厄——你问这个干什么！”克里斯及时打住话头：“和你没关系！”  
“我都听见了，赶紧告诉我。”托雷斯催促道。  
“干什么要告诉你啊？这是我的事。”  
“啧啧，”托雷斯叹道，“俗话说得好：‘有秘密不说，下赛季背锅’。”  
“吓唬谁呢？”克里斯挑眉，“当我以前没背过锅怎么着？”  
“真不说？”托雷斯问。  
“不说，你能把我怎么样？”克里斯那股不服输的劲头这时候忽然出现了，他把后背挺得直直的，挑衅地看着托雷斯。  
托雷斯也看着他，两人就这么互相瞪着，托雷斯忽然伸手拽开克里斯松松的衣领，把小白狗放了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——托雷斯你个变态！快把它拿走！它在动啊！”  
“你别乱动，”托雷斯懒洋洋地笑道，“小心它掉出来，那么小的小狗，掉出来摔坏了，多可怜。”  
小白狗在克里斯的衣服里乱踢乱动，克里斯捧着衣服底端，生怕它掉出来，小狗对着他的肚子又踢又蹭，克里斯快痒死了。  
“赶快说吧，到底谁上了你就跑了？那么不负责任，你还为他瞒什么啊？”  
“就不说！”克里斯嚷道，一边费力地左手隔着衣服托着小狗，右手试着掀衣服，试着把它拿出来，但小狗并不配合，又抓又挠的，动个没完。  
“好可怜啊，”托雷斯说，“你还是赶快说了，我马上把小狗拿出来。”  
话刚说完，克里斯一把抓住小白狗，把它从衣服里揪了出来。  
托雷斯一脸“啊呀他竟然自己拿出来了”的惊讶表情。  
克里斯愤愤地说到：“它归我了！跟着你这么个变态也没什么好下场。”  
“喂，那只狗——”托雷斯想解释那只狗不是他的，是邻居的，但克里斯根本不听。  
“归我了！”他嚷道，然后抱着小白狗义愤填膺地向梅苏特家走。  
“他刚才是不是说，他要去睡了他的那人家里找他？”托雷斯看着克里斯的背影，心想着克里斯这智商也是堪忧了。托雷斯把手插在口袋里，懒散地跟在后面。克里斯没发现，他只顾着自己大步流星向前走。  
托雷斯一边走，一边打开手机的录音。没一会儿，克里斯走到梅苏特门口，德国人没锁门，克里斯推门就进去了。托雷斯正在犹豫自己要不要跟进去，幸运的是，梅苏特人就在起居室里，克里斯一进门，两人就开始吵。  
“你怎么真来了？”梅苏特问。  
“你还悠哉游哉地抱着你的熊吃蛋糕，我连饭都吃不下去了！”克里斯大声说道。  
“你吃不吃饭关我什么事？马上出去，我不想再跟你讨论要不要再上你一遍的脑残话题了。”梅苏特说。  
“不是！你说反了！这次应该是我——”  
两个人吵了起来，就着这几句话翻来覆去地说，过了一会儿，托雷斯听出眉目了，皇马帮之前在克里斯家有过一次派对，喝多了的梅苏特把喝得更多的罗纳尔多顺利攻略了，托雷斯倒不太惊讶，有些人看起来细胳膊细腿的，但在床单这种诡异莫测的地方，什么都有可能发生，像梅苏特这种貌似话少又安静的，最有可能在擦枪走火之后占上风。  
他们吵得越来越无聊了，托雷斯保存好录音的音频，推门进去说到：“欸，罗纳尔多，把小花还给我。”  
克里斯一愣，低头看了看拎在手里的小白狗，说：“小花？你管它叫小花？它全身都是白的哪有一点花？”  
“管那么多干什么？小瓜还没吃饭呢，我要带它回去喂它东西吃。”  
“所以它……其实叫小瓜？”梅苏特困惑地问。克里斯也呆呆的，不知道该怎么回应。  
托雷斯不耐烦了，说到：“别磨蹭，赶紧把小哈给我。”  
“给你才怪！”克里斯叫道，“你连它叫什么都不知道！这一会儿都三个名字了，我不管，它归我了！”克里斯说。  
“这可是你说的。”托雷斯说，心想着不给就算了，他回家就告诉邻居去找皇马头牌去，他竟然邪恶地绑架了一只不会说话的肉球。  
托雷斯转身走了。梅苏特看了看门口，问道：“你说，刚才我们说的话，他听没听到？”  
*  
“你偷听了他们的话，所以他们就来帮你的忙了？”里奥问，一边擦干净托雷斯递来的盘子。  
“对啊，我还拿出音频威胁了他们，并且把拷贝的音频好好地保护起来了，所以他们不想来也只好硬着头皮来了。”托雷斯答道，双手泡在水池里。灌醉了巴萨众人固然给了他们独处的机会，也让收拾庞大残局的壮烈任务变成他们两人的了。所幸两人一边收拾一边聊天，干活也还挺快的。  
“我没想到他们会这样，”里奥说，“这样的话，罗纳尔多太可怜了，梅苏特应该同意他的要求才对，当时大家都喝多了，也算不上是你情我愿，谁又不亏欠谁，应该还回来才对。”  
“你也这么想？”托雷斯问，“这种事，哪有计算这么清楚的？”  
“这样比较公平嘛。”  
托雷斯用粘着泡沫的手抹了下额头，想了想问道：“你也想上回来？”  
“什么啊？”里奥随口问道，继而想到刚刚说的话，微怔一下，他在托雷斯头上拍了一把说：“你傻啦，说什么呢？”  
“我就是问你有没有这个打算嘛，你要是有，我也提前准备着。”  
“怎么准备？”里奥好奇了。  
“心理准备呗，还有其他这那那这的……”托雷斯嘟囔着。  
“你说真的？”  
“真的。”托雷斯用沾着水和泡沫的手大义凛然地把里奥的手放到自己胸前：“你刚才不是说了嘛，这样比较公平。”  
“可我说的是……他们不是你情我愿的，大家都喝多了，那样才……”  
“所以你对我没这个打算？”  
里奥赶快摇头。托雷斯想了想，说道：“不行，刚才听了你的话，我也觉得不公平了，还是让你上一次比较好。你要是喜欢，多几次也行。”  
“你神经啦！”里奥说，“你今天是怎么了？”他刚要觉得奇怪，但立刻想到，这种想一出是一出的神经风格正是托雷斯平常的样子。  
“不对啊……”托雷斯忽然嘟囔道，里奥问他怎么了，托雷斯也不回答，自己闷头想了半天，然后说没事，继续心事重重地洗碗了。  
收拾完了家里，里奥觉得累，托雷斯却精神的很，他把里奥从沙发上拽起来，让他坐在椅子上，然后告诉他坐在那儿别动，等他一会儿。  
里奥百无聊赖地等着，托雷斯捧着调好的手机和蓝牙音箱走回客厅，把音乐调的震耳欲聋后又回了楼上，里奥不解地看着楼梯，很快，托雷斯回来了，明明在室内，他却穿了外套，手中还拿着一瓶酒。  
后来巴萨众人逼问那天托雷斯和里奥干了什么，里奥支支吾吾答道，“没干什么，只是Nino跳了脱衣舞。”  
伊涅斯塔倒吸一口气，哈维瞪大原本就很大的眼睛，皮克中了魔一般重复着“这不可能”。  
“说详细点儿！”  
“就是……他……一件件脱衣服，然后还一边哼歌一边坐到我腿上……”里奥越说声音越小。  
“细节！我们要细节！”  
“他……他拿了瓶酒浇在自己身上，所以衣服都湿了，然后还……”  
“然后还什么？”  
“不能说了！”里奥大声嚷道，“很容易想嘛，你们说发生了什么……”  
“赶快说，不说就不能走！”皮克拽住里奥，把他按回椅子上。  
里奥哭丧着脸：“Nino那么好，你们还逼我说这些……他说不想让我觉得不公平，然后让我……我就……”  
伊涅斯塔呆住了：“你竟然上了南多那个神经病！”  
“和变态！”皮克补充道。  
“和公认的帅哥。”哈维公正地补充道。  
“你干嘛说他好话？”皮克问。  
“不然说的好像里奥跟很糟糕的人混到一起去了似的。”哈维说。  
“Nino特别体贴，”里奥说，“他真的没那么吓人……”

*

但里奥当天确实被吓到了，可托雷斯想到什么做什么，硬是引导着里奥完成了反攻。  
当时里奥手足无措，托雷斯穿着被酒浸湿的衣服坐在里奥腿上，里奥动都不敢动。  
“别这么冷淡，我会伤心的。”托雷斯故作委屈笑道。  
里奥还不敢有动作，说道：“你……你的衣服湿了。”  
“可不止是衣服呢。”托雷斯伏在里奥耳边低声说道，里奥顿时觉得浑身发烫，又不敢碰他，好像自己会因此烧伤似的。  
“再磨蹭小心我反悔。”托雷斯说，他躺到床上，拉着里奥让他压在自己身上。  
白色的床铺柔软冰凉，刚刚开了会儿窗户，屋子里灌了些凉气。托雷斯搂住里奥主动亲吻，却一边坏心地向后退去，引得里奥一直向前追着他亲吻。  
“Nino！”里奥懊恼起来，托雷斯笑了，继续不怀好意地舔着嘴唇，然后握着里奥的手指让它们擦过他的唇瓣，里奥看着托雷斯故意用舌尖碰了下自己的手指又马上缩回口腔中，他忽然来不及紧张了，浑身都被躁动的火焰点着了，他俯下身去夺取对方唇上的味道，一边将手掌向下滑去。  
里奥刚刚开了窍，托雷斯却开始故作无意地向后躲，别开头，拉远距离，里奥再贴过来后不过几秒，他再度躲开，如此几番过后，原本还犹豫着的里奥忽然恼火起来，忍无可忍地用力按住托雷斯。  
事情一直按照托雷斯的预想发展着，只是他没料到里奥“认真”起来竟然这么让人难以招架。  
“里奥——”托雷斯叫了他一声，想说什么，又忍住了。他后悔自己的主动提议了，里奥没那么多耐心，也不懂该怎么做才算得上是体贴，但他现在情绪上来了，若是这时候叫停，他只怕会很沮丧。  
托雷斯皱着眉，一声不吭地咽着自己种下的苦果。  
“Nino？”  
过了好久，里奥小心翼翼的声音传来，语调和刚刚的动作完全不像一个人。  
托雷斯闷着嗓子哼了一声作为回答。  
“别吓我啊，你没事吧？”  
“没事，我能有什么事。”托雷斯答道，伸出手去碰里奥的脖颈。里奥伏过身来靠在他身边。  
“我刚才……是不是过分了？”  
“没有，没事，”托雷斯哼哼着，“表现出众，我决定见到你爸妈的时候告诉他们，‘你们的儿子不仅在球场上是只小狮子，在床上也——’”  
“别说了！”里奥打断他，看见托雷斯脸色不好，知道自己刚才太着急了，心里有些不舒服。  
“我本来没想这样，可后来……”  
“后来你被我迷得七荤八素，就顾不得那么多了。”托雷斯继续开着玩笑，试图减少些里奥的内疚。  
里奥不知该怎么说了，在他耳边嗫嚅着“抱歉”。  
“道什么歉啊，出力的是你，我都不用干什么。”托雷斯继续打趣，里奥说不过他，干脆不说了。  
“怎么样，里奥？我说到做到吧？”托雷斯说，他虽然累，语调却竟然颇为自豪，“这有什么，下次你想，我们还这么玩儿。”  
“不行！”里奥说着，一边按着托雷斯的头发一阵揉搓，“你是不是傻了？明明就不习惯，都那么难受了，还装什么没事的样子？还以后？哪还有什么以后了？”  
托雷斯拖着腰，向前倾去，抱着里奥说到：“我忽然有点后悔……怕自己以前让你难受了，当时你应该说点什么才对，也省得我没轻没重的。”  
里奥的声音也低了下来：“我没觉得什么，你一直都很好。”  
托雷斯愣了一会儿，说到：“你这话说的真好听，滚床也说的这么有情调。”  
里奥没理他的玩笑，说：“我大概是太着急了，没做好，让你难受了。”  
“胡说什么，”托雷斯说，“这点儿事我又不会放在心上，你要是喜欢，我们以后再试。”  
“你干嘛这么傻啊？”里奥问，“平时不是挺聪明的吗？这时候怎么忽然犯傻了？还提以后……”  
托雷斯想了一会儿，说到：“下午我们洗碗的时候你忽然提起这事，我当时就觉得同意了也没关系，真这么做也无所谓，那时候心里忽然觉得奇怪，自己什么时候变成这样了？这么不计较……大概是……”  
他的声音低了下去。  
“大概是什么？”里奥问。  
“大概是真喜欢你了，所以什么都无所谓了。”  
里奥听着，没说话，过了一会儿，再度揉搓托雷斯的头发：“你想事情为什么需要这么久？”  
“太久没认真过了，自己都分不清到底是认真还是随便玩玩了。”托雷斯说。  
“现在你想清楚了？”  
“想清楚了，”托雷斯说，“不然今天也就不陪你遭这些罪了。”  
“你还是难受了！”里奥说到，表情懊恼，“你应该让我停下的！”  
“我答应你了，就要做完。”  
两人静默一会儿，里奥忽然指出：“我们是在说滚床！又不是什么庄严宣誓，你竟然说成这样！”  
“大概因为和你滚床也是很重要的事吧。”托雷斯说。  
里奥笑了起来。  
“可为什么呢？”过了一会儿里奥问道，“非要做到这个地步，就因为你认真了吗？”  
托雷斯想了想，闭上眼点了下头。  
他从没认真过，以至于有类似“认真”的感觉出现时，他自己也不敢确定。想确定某个想法是真是假，只有做了才知道。今天和里奥这样滚了床单，难受也忍着了，心里也没抱怨，这时候他才忽然想到：完了，他对这个人确实动心了。  
“之前让你难受了，前段时间的绯闻，”托雷斯说道，“我还没道歉。”  
“别说了，”里奥答道，“我也没把话说清楚，也怪我。我们就别傻乎乎地互相道歉了。”  
“是啊，”托雷斯叹道，“我们该傻乎乎地做些其他事了。”  
“什么事？”  
托雷斯耸耸肩：“比如昭告天下？”  
*  
里奥回了阿根廷，和家人一起度过假期。他和托雷斯决定利用假期时间认真考虑一下两人的未来。  
里奥老老实实和爸妈讲了托雷斯的事。由于早就知情，里奥爸妈的反应也很平静。因为父母的包容，里奥的假期过得很轻松，也认为和托雷斯不需要有什么后顾之忧了。  
托雷斯这边就没那么轻松了，爸爸何塞认为“天上掉下个巴萨前锋那么好的孩子跟我儿子在一起我还有什么不满足的”，妈妈芙洛里则认定“你这孩子恋爱就没认真过你连‘认真’那个词是怎么拼的都不知道我看你十有八九是心血来潮别祸害人家孩子赶紧收起你那点小心思离人家孩子远点”，托雷斯想方设法地想让母亲接受自己这次确实认真了这一事实，但母亲就是怀疑着，说什么都没用。  
托雷斯回父母家刚住了两天，父母就提议大家一起到托雷斯自己的房子里住，紧接着就带着另外两个儿子一起住进托雷斯家了，还说之所以这样是因为他们原本的房子太小了，不够住，托雷斯默默地为父母买下一栋更大的房子，然后着手安排房间的布置和装修，忙得不可开交，得空时躺在沙发上睡不过五分钟，就被两个哥哥拖出去和他们参加派对了。  
假期忙乱，托雷斯和里奥的昭告天下计划也没具体的执行方案，所以就一直拖着，假期快结束时里奥提前回了西班牙，在托雷斯家里住了几天。  
两人甜甜蜜蜜地享受短暂的假期，白天也很少出门，他们只想安安静静地和对方一起度过这几天。  
里奥没带多少换洗衣物，洗了自己的衣服后，只能暂时穿托雷斯的衣服代替。他穿了件灰色的套头衫，没一会儿就想换另一件，自己跑去衣柜里找其他衣服，翻找时忽然看到他们在南美时托雷斯穿过的一件外套，那时甜蜜又奇特的记忆忽然涌起，里奥拿起那件衣服打量着，回想着当时他们相处的样子。他的手滑过衣服，感觉到口袋里似乎有些什么东西，翻出来后发现是一个小包装袋，他正奇怪着这是什么，把包装袋翻到正面，看到上面露骨的图案后忽然记起来了。  
“Nino！”里奥叫道，“Nino你快来看！”  
托雷斯从楼下跑上来，“怎么了？”  
“你看我发现了什么？”里奥喜滋滋地举起包装袋。  
那是他和托雷斯在南美找不到住处、暂时在某个奇特的房子里留宿时别人塞给他们的。  
托雷斯接过包装袋：“这个不是——我以为早就扔了呢……”  
“在桑德拉他们一群人滚床玩儿的地方！”里奥补充道：“扔的是他们给我的那包，这包是他们给你的。”  
两人像傻瓜一样打量着见证了他们“浪漫”南美之恋的催情药。  
“这简直是情定信物啊。”里奥忽然说。  
“哈？”托雷斯诧异回应道，心想着是自己听错了，还是里奥也被自己传染得神经了。  
“我们拿它怎么办呢？”里奥说，想了想后忽然开心补充道：“不如吃了吧？”  
“定情信物不能吃！”托雷斯吼道，然后马上反应过来：“再说谁家的定情信物是催情药啊！”  
里奥还在想着催情药到底为什么不能当定情信物，另一个念头已经涌上脑海了。他盯着那包药，忽然撕开包装袋，拿着药就冲嘴倒进去。托雷斯被他突然的举动吓呆了，反应过来时，里奥已经把半包药倒进嘴里了。  
“不能吃！”托雷斯吼道，抓起里奥进了浴室，从水龙头里接水向里奥嘴中灌，让他把药吐出来。那些药面都还在里奥的口腔里，没有咽下去，用水冲洗后吐出来也比较容易，可里奥呛着了，药面吐出来了一部分，也稀里糊涂咽下去一部分。  
里奥上气不接下气地咳嗽着，托雷斯紧张地打量着他。  
“全吐出来了吗？”  
“好像……咽下去了一点。”  
“你别吓我，”托雷斯说，“有没有什么奇怪的感觉？”  
里奥咂咂嘴，眼睛骨碌骨碌地转着，几秒钟后忽然捧着托雷斯的脸吻了上去。  
*  
晚上十点钟，托雷斯摸到床头灯打开，房间里固然亮堂起来，却还是看不到里奥的脸。他把自己整个人包在被子里，一动不动。  
“里奥，别蒙着脸了。”  
“不要。”闷闷的声音传来。  
“我们该吃饭了，你不能一直躲在被子里啊。”  
“不要。”  
“不要什么？现在都十点多了，你连晚饭都没吃呢，快起来，我们吃点夜宵。”  
“我要睡觉了。”里奥说，语气像和自己过不去的小孩子一样。  
“肚子都叫成这样了，还睡什么啊？”  
“你明知道我指的不是这件事！”里奥说，拉下被子、露出脸，他的额角还粘着汗水，脸颊红彤彤的。  
“嘘——”托雷斯安抚地做了个手势，示意里奥不用那么大声，“不用不好意思，反正是和我一起。”  
“那也还是感觉很奇怪！”里奥说，再度用被子蒙住脸：“早知道就不吃那种药了，做了那么多奇怪的事……”  
“乖乖的，里奥，快起来，我们吃点儿东西。”托雷斯说。  
里奥还是不肯，托雷斯把嘴唇贴到他耳旁：“你信不信，如果你不起来，我会做更让你难为情的事。”  
里奥忽然拉下被子，惊恐地看着托雷斯：“不行！我们不能再……我们已经……”他说不下去了，原本就发红的脸涨得更红了。  
“乖，不欺负你了。别想了，那些不过是药物的正常反应，但以后再也不许碰那些东西了，哪怕是和我在一起。”  
“当然不会了……”里奥嗫嚅着，从床上坐了起来，托雷斯摆上小餐桌，去厨房迅速准备了简餐带上楼，两人在床上吃起夜宵来。  
他们边吃边聊，话题又回到“昭告天下”这件事上。  
“如果先让我们的队友接受这件事，是不是好一点？”里奥一边吃一边问，“我们可以……用拐弯抹角的方式，先让其中的一两个人知道，然后再慢慢告诉其他人。”  
“可以试试吧，”托雷斯说，“那我们同时开始？”  
“不不不，还不知道效果会怎么样呢，别同时说，我先说，你等着我的消息。”里奥说。  
里奥·说到做到·亲自昭告天下·梅西在回到巴塞罗那后准备行动，他物色好了人选，想好措辞后拨通电话——他决定用温和的方式拐弯抹角地让队友明白他和托雷斯的关系。  
“早啊，里奥，什么事？”比利亚接起电话。  
“有件事要跟你说，前提是你记不记得之前你和托雷斯打赌让我穿马竞球衣，然后你输了这件事？”  
比利亚的眉毛耷拉下来，蔫蔫地回答道：“记忆犹新，怎么了？”  
“打赌输了的代价是做任何事，对吧？南多把这权力交给我了，所以现在你要为我做一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“你要帮我转告给南多一句话，”里奥说，觉得有些兴奋，他第一次对父母之外的人开口说这件事：“告诉他我喜欢他。”  
里奥耐心等待着比利亚的反应，做好了他会忽然惊叫一声然后反问自己这是什么意思，可电话里并没出现其他声音，比利亚好像并不在意，他声调如常地答道：“哦，知道了，下次国家队集训我告诉他。”  
里奥觉得奇怪，整个人都摸不到头脑，比利亚听了这么劲爆的消息还这么冷静，真是小看他了。  
*  
假期结束后，队员们开始了国家队集训，比利亚说到做到，在训练的第一天就去找托雷斯说里奥让他带的话了。  
“那个——有件事要跟你说，”比利亚走到托雷斯面前：“有人让我告诉你一句话，‘我喜欢他’。”  
“这是什么话？”托雷斯问，“谁喜欢他？还有‘他’是谁？”  
“我怎么知道，”比利亚说，“反正人家是这么跟我说的，他让我告诉你，‘我喜欢他’。”  
“谁让你告诉我的？”  
“里奥，”比利亚耸耸肩，“多奇怪，就这么让我转告你一句‘我喜欢他’，谁知道‘他’是谁啊？”  
托雷斯注视比利亚片刻。  
“你重复一下里奥的原话。”  
“我想想……嗯——‘告诉他我喜欢他’，对，他是这么说的。”比利亚说。  
托雷斯呆滞了几秒，忽然叹了口气。  
“你这理解力……”  
“你怎么哭了？”比利亚问，“干嘛抹眼睛？”  
“我没哭，沙子进了眼睛了。”托雷斯说，一边揉着左眼。  
“这么老套的借口想骗谁啊，”比利亚说着，把一只手搭在托雷斯肩上，“好兄弟是不是？有什么事就告诉我，干嘛这么伤感？跟我有什么不能说的！”  
“我骗你干什么！真有东西掉进眼睛了！”托雷斯打开比利亚的手，揪住从他们面前走过的伊涅斯塔：“安德烈帮我看下眼睛里进了什么——”  
“喂，我也能帮你看啊！”比利亚说。  
“我怕你戳瞎我！”托雷斯吼道。  
在托雷斯流了许多泪水后，伊涅斯塔心灵手巧地把掉进他眼中的睫毛取了出来。  
托雷斯一边流着泪，一边想着晚上要告诉里奥“把恋爱信息单一渗透给熟人”计划取消，因为他们的熟人都是脑电波奇怪星人，无法用温柔婉转的方式和他们沟通，他们需要粗暴直接简单可怕的方式来得知两人恋爱的消息。  
别怪我吓死你们。托雷斯擦着眼泪想。  
“南多，你说你掉进眼睛里的这根是睫毛还是眉毛？”比利亚看着伊涅斯塔手指上睫毛问。  
我们为什么会想对这些人采取温柔婉转的方式昭告天下？  
托雷斯想，一边克制着不在比利亚头上狠拍一巴掌的冲动。

15

“你知道你站在什么地方吗？”  
里奥打开信息，看着托雷斯发来的文字。  
里奥揉揉眼睛，他刚要睡觉。现在自己显而易见正睡在床上，而不是其他地方。  
“怎么了？”里奥回复。  
“你确定我们真的要对队友公开吗？”发回来的信息上写着：“你站在世界之巅，我不想把你拉下来。”  
里奥有些清醒了，他从床上坐起来，想到早上他看到的新闻，有个球员出柜了，同时也宣布退役，不再踢球了，可他还没到退役的年纪。  
球队里没人讨论那条新闻，里奥也不愿去想，托雷斯却认真了，在大半夜时发来信息，或许他已经想了一整个晚上了。  
“不许你再乱想，”里奥回复信息：“站在世界之巅和爱着一个人没有冲突。”  
托雷斯还没来得及回复，里奥的另一条信息也发过来了。  
“我的情话说得像你一样好了。”  
*  
几天后，阿根廷对西班牙的友谊赛如期举行，托雷斯看上去心事重重，里奥来不及为他的状态担心，专心投入到比赛中，但最终双方互交白卷，托雷斯仍旧神情奇怪。

比赛打得有声有色，虽说没有进球，球员们也还是很开心，西班牙队在更衣室里一边换衣服一边聊天，本该散发“所有人都勿近”气场的托雷斯一直处于出神的状态，坐在板凳上盯着地板看。  
“我看南多是失恋了，”皮克在塞斯克耳边低声说，“你看他，都不像自己了，一点儿都不吓人。”  
“他这样子我觉得更吓人，”塞斯克说，“谁知道他又要捣鼓出什么鬼来？”  
“我觉得他可能有睫毛掉进眼睛里了，”比利亚说，“所以他连眼睛都不敢眨。”  
拉莫斯在一旁咕咚咚地喝着水：“咱们能不能别讨论南多了？他现在安安静静不是挺好的吗？万一一会儿他又黑化了，受苦的不还是我们？”  
众人都觉得拉莫斯说的有道理，纷纷转移话题，该自拍的自拍，该换衣服的换衣服。  
这时更衣室门口传来响声，接着门被推开了。  
“我是来交换球衣的。”里奥站在门口。  
“快进来啊，”哈维招呼道，看见里奥已经换好了衣服，手里拿着刚刚脱下的蓝白球衣，“我们这么多人，你要和谁交换啊？”  
里奥没答话，他走到托雷斯面前，后者正坐着，低垂着头。见里奥在自己面前停下，托雷斯迟疑一下，然后脱下球衣递给他。  
两人手里拿着对方的球衣互相看着，一言不发。整个更衣室里的人都觉得气氛很奇怪，这两个人好像在他们周围建立了自己的磁场，旁人都不存在了似的。塞斯克看见他们的嘴唇动了，他们开始低声交谈，没人听得到他们说了什么，然而很快，所有人都看到了他们的亲吻。里奥扳住托雷斯的脸，对着他的嘴唇稳稳地亲了上去，随着亲吻加深，托雷斯被迫向后靠去，头抵在柜子上，任由里奥吻着。  
更衣室里寂静无声，众人都呆愣着。他们的亲吻持续了一分钟或五分钟，没人知道，他们吻得太久，太旁若无人，然后里奥松开手，攥着托雷斯的球衣一言不发地离开西班牙更衣室，托雷斯垂着头，折着手里的球衣，装作正在整理的样子。  
竟没有人问他们这是怎么回事。这两个人的神情太认真，气氛也凝重，旁人都被隔绝在外。  
回程的大巴上托雷斯坐在普约尔旁边，普约尔原本想问他和里奥怎么了，但托雷斯似乎不愿说话，手里一直攥着那件蓝白球衣。  
“难道他们在约会吗？”一小堆人聚在一旁讨论，塞斯克问。  
“好像是，刚才你也看到了……”伊涅斯塔说。  
“你们注意到刚才里奥的气势了吗？”哈维说，“他差不多是把南多按在墙上了……”  
几人沉默一会儿，皮克忽然大惊失色：“难道里奥上了南多！”  
众人被这句话震慑得呆住了。哈维决定不和他们继续偷偷摸摸猜下去，直接转头问托雷斯道：  
“诶，南多，刚才你和里奥……我们都看到了，别让我们继续猜了，我们想问你——”  
“上过。”托雷斯答道。他其实是在回答刚刚皮克那句“难道里奥上了南多”。  
“你不是不说话吗！”普约尔失手丢掉水瓶：“别一张嘴就说这种吓死人的话！”  
“我们其实还想知道……”伊涅斯塔在众人惊讶之际接上话。  
“也被上过。”托雷斯面无表情答道。  
西班牙队的大巴里忽然充满各种哀嚎，队员们的哀嚎可以被总结成一句话：“我不想随随便便就听到这种爆炸性新闻”，托雷斯不开口也就罢了，一开口就是冲击力这么大的话。  
“你给我说清楚！”普约尔大声吼着，伊涅斯塔扯着他的胳膊拦着他，不让他袭击到南多，毕竟还有比赛要踢，“你什么时候把里奥给拐走了！”  
塞斯克、哈维、伊涅斯塔、皮克等人都借此机会痛骂托雷斯，等他们的声音稍微小了些时，托雷斯靠在椅背上，看着普约尔平静说道：  
“你和哈维在南美把他交给我的时候。”  
普约尔一口气没上来，答不出话，气呼呼地转头去看窗外了，哈维明智地躲进角落的座位里，避开皮克等人的目光。  
与此同时，阿根廷国家队的大巴里正响彻着同样的哀嚎。  
*  
接下来的赛季，里奥和托雷斯在忙着训练和比赛之余，各自抓紧时间对付了盘问他们隐私的队友们，托雷斯顺利吓退了所有人，没人敢招惹他，里奥则不得已说了好些和托雷斯的事来答复队友。赛季期间双方的父母都接受了他们在一起的事实，由此两人更加肆无忌惮了。  
肆无忌惮的两人在没有训练和比赛的几天里准备出门去玩儿，当托雷斯开着车来到里奥家时，发现西班牙帮摆出了死皮赖脸的态度呆在那儿，非要充当电灯泡群不可。托雷斯当然不想自己和里奥的甜蜜旅行被队友搅合，但里奥被队友们可怜巴巴的说辞洗了脑，硬不下心来拒绝。  
“我们一起去吧，Nino，不然普约尔他们就没地方过假期了。”里奥说。  
“对啊，好可怜的，带着我们吧。”伊涅斯塔说，他的语气像在背书一样，一点也不可怜。  
“对啊，我们不去，里奥会不开心的。”哈维说。  
“对啊，整个假期都过不好，多可惜。”普约尔说。  
“对啊，里奥后悔没带我们一起去，连饭都不想吃。”塞斯克说。  
“对啊，里奥后悔没带我们一起去，连床都不想滚。”皮克说。  
“就你话多！”普约尔吼道。  
“Nino，Nino我们就一起去吧，他们是你的队友……”里奥说。  
托雷斯恨恨地看着几人。  
“上车！”  
“幸好你的车是七座的啊南多！”塞斯克走出门开心说道，拎着行装上去了。  
“早知道我就开跑车来了！”托雷斯说。  
“不用担心，不管你开什么车，我们都预备好七座越野车了。”哈维说，一边上了车。  
托雷斯耍赖不开车，皮克接过驾驶重任，车辆向巴塞罗那附近的一个小城驶去，路程不远，刚过中午，他们就抵达了目的地。几人先在一家餐厅前停车，决定吃过饭之后再去度假的海滨别墅。  
托雷斯前一天没睡好，在车上被队友们吵得不安生，也没休息好，吃饭时很少说话，看起来没什么精神。  
普约尔觉得这时的托雷斯貌似攻击力降低，于是开起他的玩笑来。  
“我说，南多啊，你这是怎么了？霜打了的茄子似的？我们几个给你那么大压力吗？”  
托雷斯懒得说话，他还困着，只哼了一声回答普约尔。  
皮克不要命地招惹他说道：“哎，南多，你怎么这么蔫？是不是担心里奥不要你了？”  
“对啊，里奥另结新欢了，”塞斯克也跟着掺和进来，“他早就甩了你对吧？所以你都可怜成这样了？”  
西班牙人七嘴八舌地说了起来，没分寸地说风凉话，里奥试图为托雷斯辩解，但每次都被队友们的大嗓门压下去。  
听着他们唠叨了一会儿，托雷斯慢腾腾地抬头，说道：“你们能不能安静一会儿？”  
“有什么啊，聊聊天嘛——”皮克说。  
“就是，没理由出来度假还不能说话。”塞斯克说。  
托雷斯冷笑一声，眼睛直直地盯着队友们，伸手去拿身后的靠垫，然后塞进衣服里。  
“我怀孕了，需要安静。”  
伊涅斯塔刚刚就打算在这时候开口，听托雷斯这样说了一句，忽然就张着嘴呆住了。  
几个西班牙人目瞪口呆，不知道怎么对托雷斯的玩笑做出回应。  
这个神经病他疯了他已经不是神经病了他疯了他疯了啊！  
“这玩笑太傻了。”伊涅斯塔缓过神来说。  
“谁开玩笑了？”托雷斯嘴硬，理直气壮地反问，“我就是怀孕了怎么着？不信你摸啊。”  
他脸不红气不喘地说，一边摸着自己的肚子。  
里奥也被他忽然的玩笑震慑住了，托雷斯用眼神挨个杀伤队友，之后转头对里奥说：“哦，放心吧里奥，孩子是你的，我不会劈腿的。”  
“我没怀疑这个……”里奥也忘了指出他在胡说了，直接回答起后面那句话。  
“你脑袋坏了吗？开这种玩笑还说的煞有介事的！”普约尔说。  
“喊什么喊，老子怀孕了，吓着胎儿你负责？”托雷斯蛮横顶嘴道。  
桌上的人都不想说话了。这时候轮到他们像霜打的茄子一样了。  
哈维痛苦地做着深呼吸。  
“我吃完饭了，我想出去透口气。”  
“我也去。”  
“等等我。”  
“带上我。”  
“还有我。”  
几个西班牙人苦大仇深地离开餐厅。托雷斯愉快地吃着午餐，看上去胃口非常好。  
“干杯，里奥，”托雷斯举杯：“庆祝宝宝满三周了。”  
“你肚子里的是靠垫。”里奥说。  
“你就不能陪我玩儿会儿？”托雷斯问。  
里奥忽然笑了起来，在托雷斯脸上亲了下。  
“你怎么总是这么好玩儿？”  
“一边儿去！我都怀孕了，不许对我动手动脚。”托雷斯装模作样地说。里奥开始咯吱他，两个人在座位上闹了起来，几个西班牙人抑郁地站在餐厅外向他们投去忧伤的目光。  
*  
吃过饭后，几人开车抵达度假别墅。坐了很久的车后大家都累了，分了房间后就各自去午睡了。  
里奥和托雷斯也草草地放下行李就趴在床上睡着了。他们的门没关严，穿堂风刮过时把门吹开了。等到普约尔睡醒时，走过走廊正好看见他们的门大敞四开，两人睡得正熟。  
“你说我们会不会有一天看这场景看习惯了？”皮克走过房间时看见普约尔停在里奥和托雷斯的门口。  
“我可不想看这种画面看习惯了。”塞斯克打着哈欠走到门口。  
三人在门口研究着能不能有一天不要再看见这么惊悚的景象，说了一会儿，里奥听见声音醒来了，他抬头望去，看见队友都站在门口。  
“你们怎么了？”里奥问。  
“没事，”普约尔说，“正在努力适应你们带给我们的打击。”  
里奥困惑地看着他，不明白有什么可打击他们的，想了想后，他大方地掀开被子，说道：“可这没什么啊，我们只是睡午觉，而且你看，我们都穿着裤子呢。”  
这个好像不能算裤子，塞斯克想，少年你已经分不清内裤和裤子了吗？  
托雷斯还睡着，大长腿和里奥的交叠在一起。  
“干嘛这么看着我啊？”里奥问：“在一个更衣室里那么多年了，什么没见过啊？”  
“我不想和你说话！”皮克哀叫一声，背过身去，普约尔叹着气，拍着他的后背安慰他。  
“得，里奥，你接着睡，我们，我们走还不行么……”塞斯克说，转身推着皮克和普约尔走了。  
商讨过后，西班牙帮认为假期不能就这么便宜了托雷斯，他们得出结论，认为晚上所有人一起在客厅住是最明智的做法。几人要求托雷斯和里奥服从多数人的决定，然后大家一起把房间里的床垫都搬到宽敞的客厅，一条直线从这边铺到那边，并决定了位置：普约尔，皮克，托雷斯，伊涅斯塔，哈维，里奥，塞斯克——当然，他们这样做的主要目的是把托雷斯和里奥分开。  
几人早早躺下了，托雷斯奇迹般地没有折磨大家，关灯以后客厅里很安静，好一会儿都没人说话。  
“Nino，你睡着了吗？”安静了没多久，里奥开口问道。旁边的几人都竖着耳朵听着。  
“没有，不困。”托雷斯说。  
“你在干嘛呢？”里奥问。  
“哦，我在捏安德烈的脸，特别软，你要不要也试试？”  
“诶，真的吗？”里奥问。  
“当然了，我都捏了半天了。安德烈一睡觉就跟晕过去似的，怎么蹂躏他都不醒。”  
里奥从哈维身上伸过去胳膊，去捏伊涅斯塔。  
“真的啊Nino！安德烈的脸像面包一样！”里奥说。  
“是吧？”托雷斯说，“长的也像面包。”  
“你们俩有完没完！把手拿走！”哈维忽然爆发，同时揪住托雷斯和里奥的手丢到一旁。  
“他又要独占安德烈了。”托雷斯说。  
“他就是不肯把安德烈让给我们。”里奥说。  
“南多，你给我到最外面睡去！”哈维命令道，“别招惹安德烈，也别带坏里奥，去塞斯克那边睡！”  
“喂，他要是揉塞斯克的脸怎么办？”皮克问道，觉得这样安排十分不公平。  
“我又没睡着，”塞斯克说，“再说我的脸又不像面包。”  
“对啊，我怎么会欺负你呢，”托雷斯说，“你和里奥关系那么好。”  
托雷斯换去了塞斯克旁边睡。塞斯克另一边就是里奥。安静了一会儿后，托雷斯说道：“跟你说啊，塞斯克，其实我特别喜欢你，和里奥一样喜欢你。”  
“真的，塞斯克，”里奥说，“我和Nino都喜欢你，你们是国家队队友，我们是俱乐部队友……”  
沉默几秒，塞斯克的声音响起：“所以你们俩就一左一右地这么抱着我？”  
“我们没干什么啊，”托雷斯无辜的声音传来，“我和里奥都喜欢你，抱你一会儿怎么了？”  
“你们不嫌热我还嫌热呢！给我放开！”  
“就不，我们喜欢你，这是我们表示友好的方式。”托雷斯厚着脸皮说，里奥的手放在塞斯克身上，托雷斯也把手搭了过去。  
“你们俩真不觉得这样奇怪是不是？南多你给我滚去普约尔那儿睡！”  
托雷斯叹了口气，抱着枕头爬起来：“队长，那我去你那边了？”  
“你给我呆在那儿别动！你来我这儿我就甭想睡了！”  
“所以你们干嘛不让我和里奥在房间里睡啊？这样大家不都安生了？”  
“你自己回房间睡！别想带走里奥！”普约尔说。  
“那不可能，”托雷斯再度躺下，“我就赖在这儿了。”  
塞斯克被两人夹在中间，十分钟后忍无可忍地抱着枕头回到皮克和普约尔中间去了。  
想着如果托雷斯再闹出什么幺蛾子就把他赶回房间的西班牙众人再没听到杂音，托雷斯和里奥再没说话，他们安安静静地睡着了。早上西班牙帮醒来时也并没看到很惊悚的景象，只是托雷斯睡得横过来了，枕着里奥的肚子。  
几人磨磨蹭蹭地叠着被子，把枕头放到一起，一边呵欠连天地说着话。  
“我觉得在客厅睡还是不舒服。”塞斯克说。  
“是啊，而且也不安静，他们俩嘀咕了那么久。”伊涅斯塔说。  
“谁们俩啊？”皮克问。  
“里奥和托雷斯，昨天他们说话了，你们都没听见吗？”伊涅斯塔问。  
“摸你脸的时候吗？”哈维打着哈欠问。  
“不是，那时候我知道，可我困得根本睁不开眼睛，但后来有点清醒了，那时候你们都睡着了，他们俩嘀嘀咕咕地说了半宿。”  
“说什么说那么久啊？”塞斯克问。  
“全是些没头没脑的破事，一会儿说邻居家的小白狗不见了，一会儿说这双球鞋不如那双舒服，一会儿说生活应该有计划、做什么见了鬼的时间管理，一会儿又说什么历史上有个特有名的画家怎么怎么着了，幼稚的还在后面，托雷斯说里奥的鼻子长得好玩，他们俩竟然揪鼻子闹了半天，你们睡得死，竟然都听不见……”  
“他们不是早就睡了吗？”皮克问。  
“我才不信他们睡着了呢，十有八九是等你们睡熟了再开聊了……”伊涅斯塔说，“但也不错，等我们睡熟了再开聊总比等我们睡熟了再滚床单要好，我觉得他们没丢下我们回房间滚床去，已经很照顾队友的感受了。”  
几人盯着还在睡着的两人看了几秒。  
“今天晚上我们还是回房间各睡各的吧，”普约尔说，“我不想跟他们继续搅合在一起了。”

*

“你没告诉他们我们打算干什么，是吧？”  
“没有，你不是说先保密吗？”  
“嗯，我想等办好了再公开，”托雷斯说，“随你，不公开也行。”  
两人在沙滩上对坐着，里奥低着头，托雷斯正徒劳地摘掉他头发里的沙子——里奥刚刚下水了，和队友们在沙滩和水里没命地胡闹，冲洗过后头发里还是有沙粒，托雷斯不嫌累地在他的头发里检查着，把那些细小的沙子挑拣出来。  
刚刚玩儿累的几个西班牙人也正四仰八叉地躺在旁边的躺椅上，里奥和托雷斯在一旁压低声音说着话，避免被队友们听见。  
“那我们今天去吗？”里奥问。  
“你决定。”托雷斯说，一边拿来毛巾擦干里奥身上的水滴。  
“下午吧，那时候凉快点儿，”里奥说，“办好手续之后我们去干什么？”  
托雷斯想了想笑道：“回来给我们的队友做饭，你还要帮我洗菜切肉。”  
里奥笑了，点着头答应了。  
这就是他们决定去办手续之后的计划。  
托雷斯认为有神父宣布他们是合法的婚姻关系还不够，两人戴着在南美时买的婚戒也不够，托雷斯希望他们两人的婚姻能和所有人的婚姻一样，至少不要比其他人少了什么——比如结婚手续，尽管里奥反复强调他并不需要那些东西来证明什么，但托雷斯执意如此，里奥也就同意了。  
而在这样本应该疯狂庆祝的日子里，他们只是决定平平常常地度过这天，甚至连去餐厅的计划都没有，只决定回来给队友们做饭，毕竟他们来都来了，里奥和托雷斯总不能丢下他们不管。  
何况，他们并不需要更多庆祝，或任何锦上添花的东西。  
初遇时有过太多疯狂和浪漫，他们已经不再对爱情有这样那样的要求了，就连在办手续的当天也不劳神去想浪漫或惊喜，他们早就经历了那些，爱情中的甜蜜早就成了常态，对他们而言不值一提。  
他们讨论过婚礼，但很快达成一致认定还是略过这一步比较好，一来里奥想要低调些，二来他们也不想被更多人知道。  
“你和我在一起了，还不想让别人知道，是不是打定主意要背着我拈花惹草？”托雷斯笑着问。  
里奥摇头，神情认真：“认识你之后，怎么可能还想要别人？”  
托雷斯听着，话音刚落，他呆滞两秒，才反应过来里奥说了什么。  
每每在这样的时候他都会忽然感觉没了力气。在里奥说出这样的话时，显露出这种态度时。  
唯有在这样的时刻他才会真正安静下来。他的不可一世都不见了，他对世界的抵抗和防备都放下了。  
*  
下午两人如约在天气微微转凉时出了门，去登记处很快办了手续。这里是个小城镇，人很少，办手续也很快。拿到手续后两人开车回别墅，他们不打算让队友和朋友知道这件事，想着只要告诉父母就好了，对其他人尽量不要张扬。  
里奥一路上都在打量证件，一会儿说Nino你看这儿的图案，一会儿说你看我们的名字写得有点小了，他开心的不得了，惹得托雷斯中途停车，捧着他的脸像刚刚恋爱似的吻着，里奥手中拿着证件，搂着对方的脖颈，在亲吻后靠在他肩上闭着眼，低声说着Nino这是真的。  
“我好庆幸在南美的时候遇见的是你，”里奥说，闷闷的声音传来，“庆幸你开废了你的车，庆幸航线瘫痪，不然我就没办法碰见你了。”  
“就算在南美那些事都没发生，我也要拼了命把你找出来。”托雷斯说。  
里奥听着，忽然笑了：“你说的话没道理。”  
“但你明白我的意思，”托雷斯说，“就算我不知道那个人是你，我也要想尽办法把你找出来、千方百计和你在一起。”  
“如果找不到呢？”里奥说，“我梦见过你不见了，梦见过我们分开了……如果我们有一天真的分开了呢？因为些其他原因，或者只是——不爱了。”  
“那就去爱下一个人，”托雷斯说，“继续好端端地过日子，好好踢球，去爱另一个人，和他在一起。哪怕那时候我难过得连说出你名字的勇气都没有，也还是希望你一切都好，有人照顾你，和你在一起。”  
“你不能把我推给别人，”里奥说，他对假设忽然认真了，语气也紧张起来，“你的话说的不像真的……”  
托雷斯苦笑说道：“对啊，不像真的，因为我在撒谎，我希望躺进棺材前的每一天都和你在一起，就算死了也想和你葬在一个墓地，但话说回来，我们后天就要各自归队训练……”说到最后一句，两人都笑了。  
里奥打量着证件。他们初遇时无可言喻的南美之行浮现在脑海中。他们在南美相遇时托雷斯在痛揍挚友，他们的圣诞礼物是花言巧语骗厨师长做的牛排，他们的车因为扎进水沟两人不得不住在帐篷里，他们第一次接吻的地方是坏了桌腿、坏了挂钟的破旧旅馆，他们用枪威胁神父证婚，他们的定情信物是催情药……想到这儿，里奥忽然笑出声来。  
那时他们并没想过，当初玩笑一般的旅程会有今天这样的结果。  
里奥也没想过，看似对任何事都无所谓的托雷斯，会有这样多的温柔，甚至软弱。他是那种不会畏惧任何事的人，想法千奇百怪，愿意尝试世界上一切正常的、怪异的、被人接受的、不被人认可的事，他仿佛对一切都毫不在意，唯独在只有两人独处时流露出难以置信的温柔甚至做出退让。  
托雷斯发动汽车，两人继续向家驶去。  
里奥看着前方的路，眼中露出笑意。他忽然举起手中的证件大声笑道：“看！我和一个叫费尔南多的人结婚了！”  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是真的OOC，越看越OOC。哈哈哈。
> 
> 这是我个人非常喜欢的一篇。他们的故事那么脱线，正如在文中写到的那样：“他们在南美相遇时托雷斯在痛揍挚友，他们的圣诞礼物是花言巧语骗厨师长做的牛排，他们的车因为扎进水沟两人不得不住在帐篷里，他们第一次接吻的地方是坏了桌腿、坏了挂钟的破旧旅馆，他们用枪威胁神父证婚，他们的定情信物是催情药……”
> 
> 《在路上》中托哥的性格神经格爆满，但这样一来，每每在深情的时候就有了更鲜明的对比。他考虑到里奥的未来而提出分手的时候、在更衣室里露出软弱一面的时候，他为了让里奥觉得公平主动在滚床单时交出主动权的时候，甚至在他们恋爱之前，他也在小事上表现出关心，比如在没有钱买圣诞礼物的时候花言巧语哄得厨师长给里奥做了牛排……  
> 我喜欢托雷斯的性格。从现实中来说，平常的他安静温和，但在球场上并非从未和人起过争执。在《白昼与光》里，托雷斯的性格在出场开始还是很正常的，他没有过度温柔或软弱，也没有过分神经，那时候他用平常的态度对待里奥，无论是在医院还是去里奥家里大扫除，他的行为举止都很正常。温柔、深情和正常是他的三个关键词，后来他不拘小节的一面露出来，就把强大和神经也带出来了。  
> 在这篇里，里奥平常很低调，但到了关键时刻相当强硬，比如梅球王怒闯马竞更衣室的时候，以明确态度告诉托雷斯他已经和自己结婚了，后来怒闯西班牙更衣室，以明确态度让西班牙人知道这枚托妞已经被自己承包了……  
> 文里的里奥不软也不萌，被托雷斯强行换了马竞球衣的时候一直各种反抗和怒吼，倒是托雷斯，撕了人家的衣服之后还会一针一线缝起来……  
> 我喜欢《在路上》中里奥的父母养育孩子的方法，做你想做的事，做之前要思考，做之后要后果自负。但无论最后做错了还是后悔了，父母都会一直在孩子身边。我喜欢这样温暖的情节。  
> 他们的戒指上写着你的眼睛，我的手；你的手，我的眼睛——那是他们开始的时候，里奥用手遮住托雷斯的眼睛，问他能不能当自己男朋友，几天就行。


End file.
